


Royal Arranged Marriage

by JonaerysForever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonaerysForever/pseuds/JonaerysForever
Summary: Katara is taken prisoner by Zuko and Azula in Ba Sing Se. When she arrives in the Fire Nation, she’s expected to be thrown into a prison cell for the rest of her days. Fire Lord Ozai has other plans for Zuko and Katara...when Zuko and Katara are forced into an arranged marriage, how will they cope? And how could they ever come to love one another?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Katara
Comments: 49
Kudos: 145





	1. Arrival

Katara felt ill. Her stomach churned and her head pounded as the rocking of the ship swayed her body back and forth. She groaned audibly in discomfort, her wrists straining against the shackles that had now left her with several deep cuts and bruises. She had lost count of how many days she’d been locked in her cell...lost count of how many times Azula had tortured her...how many days she’d gone without a proper meal or water. 

Katara knew the ship had finally docked when she heard anchors being dropped in the distance outside, but the ship was still swaying with the waves and Katara swore if she didn’t get off the boat soon she would surely puke. She faintly heard the sound of someone’s footsteps approaching. Katara braced herself, assuming Azula was stopping by for one last fiery torment before they lead her to her new prison cell. As the footsteps grew closer, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, preparing her exhausted body for another round of abuse, only to be surprised at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Unchain her,” 

Katara knew that brooding voice anywhere. She shot her eyes open to see Zuko standing there, his eyes averted and his head hanging low, as if he was ashamed. Katara felt anger boiling up inside of her at the sight of him. He SHOULD be ashamed! He had betrayed her, only moments after he convinced her that he had changed for the better; that he was no longer the menacing, ill-intentioned, banished fire nation prince-but just a boy trying to live his life in peace. And she had believed him...had even offered to try and heal that scar that blemished the skin on his face. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as her anger towards Zuko made her vision go slightly blurry. 

“How could you!” She shouted at him weakly, her body too exhausted to handle the level of hurt and anger she was trying to convey. 

Zuko didn’t turn his head to look at her, his expression seemingly unchanged by her words. Katara knew there was no sense in arguing with Zuko, especially when she was this defenseless. He had made up his mind. She hung her head in defeat, exhaustion taking over her body as the guards detached her chains from the cell wall. Her shackles still in place, so she couldn’t bend, she assumed. Or perhaps to save them time, seeing as she’ll just be thrown into another prison cell momentarily. 

Two fire nation soldiers roughly dragged Katara off of the ship by her chains, causing her to wince in pain from the shackles still digging into the skin on her wrists, and she desperately longed to heal herself. As they exited the ship, Katara felt blinded by the sun, not having seen daylight in weeks, forcing her eyes to shut tightly, almost painfully, so they could have a minute to adjust to the sudden change. Zuko walked with the soldiers a bit in front of her and Katara couldn’t even bring herself to look at him, she didn’t have the energy to feel so angry. 

Suddenly, a wave of heat washed over her, and she felt droplets of sweat form on her forehead, suddenly feeling very sick. She staggered in her steps, not sure she was going to make it to whatever dungeon they were bringing her to. One of the soldiers tugged on her chains again, and Katara whimpered, her body not able to take much more abuse. She looked up as she watched Zuko shoot the soldiers a look of anger, taking Katara’s chains into his own hands. 

“That’s enough.” He spoke firmly to the soldiers. “I’m sure my father wants to speak with her in one piece.” 

Katara furrowed her brows, her vision going blurry as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her body standing, fighting back the urge in her stomach to puke. Why would Fire Lord Ozai want to speak to her? Isn’t she just going to a prison cell? And why was it so damn hot in the fire nation? Her mind became fuzzy the more lightheaded she became, and she felt her stomach lurch. Uh oh, she thought. 

“Z-Zuko...” she murmured. 

Zuko’s eyes shot to her in surprise, as he took note of how ill she looked, and they stopped walking. Katara was shivering, even though she felt like she was on fire. 

“I don’t...” she felt her stomach lurch again, “I don’t feel so good.” 

A look that could almost pass as worry crossed the fire prince’s face. “You don’t look so good.” thanks captain obvious! Katara thought to herself sarcastically. “We can have a medic see you as soon as we get to the palace.” 

Katara nodded weakly, but as soon as she went to take a step, her vision faded away, and she felt herself falling, only to feel someone’s arms catch her and yell her name in worry. “Katara!” The last thing she saw before she went under completely, was Zuko looking down at her, his golden eyes filled with worry. 

*****

Katara’s eyes fluttered open slowly as her body began to wake itself up. She groaned as she felt a pounding in her head that ached more with each throb. What was so soft underneath her? She allowed her hands to run over the red silk sheets beneath her body, and it didn’t take long for her realize she was in a bed. Everything flooded back through her mind in an instant. Ba Sing Se, Zuko betraying her, Aang abandoning her, the ship prison cell, and then...oh no, what had happened after she got off the ship? 

As she became more and more coherent she sat up quickly, immediately regretting her sudden movements as her head pounded against her skull. She reached a hand up to her head and groaned. “Ow...” She wondered if she had hit her head, or if one of the guards had done that for her. She looked around the room so confused...why was she in such a beautiful room? The room was covered in a deep shade of red, decorated with beautiful golden antiques and curtains. Katara had never seen a room so big in her entire life...not to mention the bed that she was in was beyond comfortable. Too bad there was no way she could feel comfortable in it, too preoccupied with the panicked feeling creeping up her spine as she tried to remember what happened on the dock and make sense of her surroundings. 

“You’re awake.” 

“AH!” Katara nearly fell off of the bed, startled by the familiar voice. Once the fear from being startled settled, Katara scowled at the boy standing before her. 

“You! Where have you taken me!” Katara demanded, the throbbing in her head intensifying the angrier she became. 

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. “You fainted, Katara. I had you brought to my quarters so you could rest.” 

Katara’s blue eyes softened for a moment. “I...fainted?” 

Zuko nodded slowly, surprised at how quickly her anger had diminished. “When we docked.” 

Memories rushed through Katara’s mind as she recalled the events of her imprisonment. She quickly flipped the blankets off of her wrists to check if her shackles were still on. They weren’t...her eyes scanned her raw wrists as she rubbed them gently, noticing every cut and bruise left by those wretched cuffs. Anger bubbled back up through her and she turned her attention back to Zuko. 

“What do you even want with me? Why am I here?” She demanded. 

“Would you rather be in a dungeon somewhere? I’m trying to help!” Zuko defended. Katara noted the slight rise in his voice. 

Katara scoffed, throwing her hands up as she spoke. “Trying to help?? That’s rich! You know how you could’ve helped me, Zuko? Maybe by not betraying me in Ba Sing Se and taking me prisoner to...to...wherever the hell we are!” Katara yelled, letting her anger take over her.

Zuko noticeably winced at her mention of their encounter at Ba Sing Se and for a split second Katara wondered if he regretted his decisions. 

“You should really try and relax, Katara. You’re not well.” Zuko spoke, avoiding eye contact with the water tribe girl. 

“RELAX??” His comments only made her angrier. The throbbing in her head intensified and she backed down a bit, leaning against the wooden headrest on the bed and sighing in frustration. “What am I even doing here, what do you want with me?” The anger in her voice still remained even though she spoke softer now; the pounding in her head wouldn’t allow her to scream at Zuko anymore. 

“My father has ordered to speak with you.” he explained.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko as her blue eyes pierced through him. “Your father? What the hell would Fire Lord Ozai possibly want with me??” 

Katara ran through the possible reasons in her head. Surely the rational reasoning for keeping Katara in the fire nation palace is to bait Aang into saving her. That way, Ozai could try to end the Avatar and win the war once and for all. That is...if Aang is even still alive...she was pulled from her thoughts by the irritating sound of Zuko’s voice. 

“I don’t know what my father wants with you,” Katara scowled at him intently as he moved across the room towards the door. “I do know that you need to eat something. I don’t need you fainting on me again on our way to see him tomorrow.” 

Katara’s eyes softened a bit as the memory of Zuko’s arms wrapping around her, catching her before her body could hit the ground, the worried look in his golden eyes. Almost an act of...kindness? Any of the soldiers would have just let her fall and probably have left her there...Katara quickly shook the thought from her mind and crossed her arms as she glared at the fire bending prince. He’s the one who captured you. Betrayed you. There is no kindness. Anything he’s doing that could be mistaken for kindness must just be a gain for himself in some way. 

Before Zuko turned the door handle, Katara barked out another question, causing him to pause his actions and glance over at her. “Why tomorrow, why delay this ‘meeting’ any longer? Why not just take me to the Fire Lord now?” 

Zuko’s hand motioned toward a window near the bed she was sat on, and Katara turned her head hesitantly, not wanting to take her eyes off of her enemy. She glanced out the window and her eyes widened a bit. It was pitch black outside, the moon and starts shining above the dark sky. What time was it...? Her eyes found Zuko’s once again. 

“It’s too late. You’ve been out for most of the day. He’ll meet with you tomorrow, once you’re in better condition.” Zuko explained plainly.

Katara huffed, her arms still folded over her chest in annoyance. Zuko opened the door and on the other side, a woman appeared holding a large tray of what appeared to be hot plates of food. She was dressed in a servants robe, her black hair tied up with a red ribbon. She bowed to Zuko, who nodded at her and gestured for the woman to step inside. Zuko closed the door behind her and turned to face Katara. 

Tulsa placed the tray of food on a table nearby the bed. Katara got a whiff of the smell and it was only then she noticed how little she had eaten since Ba Sing Se, and how her body longed for sustenance. But the smell made her stomach flip, and she suddenly felt nauseous. 

“Thank you, Tulsa. You’re dismissed.” 

And with Zuko’s words, the woman disappeared as quickly as she came. He turned his attention back to Katara. 

“Eating will help you regain some of your strength.” Zuko explained, taking the lid off of the trays, allowing the room to fill with the scent of chicken, fish, and rice. She studied Zuko as he made up two bowls of food, and then hesitantly made his way over to her, extending his hand out offering a bowl of fresh food. 

Katara’s eyes flickered from Zuko to the bowl of rice and protein in front of her and she shook her head slightly, her stomach feeling uneasy just at the sight of it. “Zuko...I’m not hungry....” Just then, her stomach betrayed her as it let out a loud growl, desperate for nourishment. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, his expression amused as he gazed down at her. “Your stomach disagrees with you.” 

Katara felt her cheeks redden and she reluctantly took the bowl from Zuko’s hand. As she stared at the bowl of food in her hands, Katara let her mind wander with curiosity. She innately wondered why she hadn’t been tossed in a cell for the night...why was she being treated-well...nicely? She found the whole situation to be very strange, and it was driving her mad that she couldn’t figure out what was going here. Her shackles had been removed, servants were bringing her dinner, she was staying in Prince Zuko’s bedroom for La’s sake! It didn’t make any sense...

“You have to actually place the food in your mouth in order to eat it.” Zuko teased. 

Katara rolled her eyes, “Ha, ha.” 

She brought a piece of chicken up to her mouth and hesitantly took a bite, chewing the meat slowly. It tasted great, but something about eating was making her stomach turn. She swallowed through the discomfort nonetheless, feeling Zuko’s eyes watching to make sure she continued eating. As she continued to eat small bites of her dinner, exhaustion was beginning to wash over her. She glanced at Zuko, who gobbled down his meal as if he was starving, only looking up to make sure she continued eating. Katara had made a decent sized dent in her meal, but pushed it away from her when she felt too full, hoping she’d be able to keep all this food down.

Zuko shot her a displeased look when he collected her bowl from her, not happy that Katara hadn’t finished her dinner, but disposed of it anyway. She watched Zuko with wary eyes as he poured each of them a cup of hot tea. He brought a cup over to her, this time extending the tea to her with more confidence. Katara’s skeptical eyes never left him, and she accepted the cup of tea. Zuko nodded and moved back across the room to the large red couch he had been perched on all evening. 

They sipped on the tea in silence for a moment. Katara noticed her eye lids becoming heavy with exhaustion, her body desperate for rest; her mind not allowing it just yet. 

“Zuko, can I ask you a few questions?” 

Zuko’s expression shifted to one of hesitance to one of surprise, and Katara had realized how strange she just sounded. She normally just screams things at him, never asking his permission to do so first. 

“Why am I here?” 

Zuko reached for the bridge of his nose, not wanting to start up an argument again. “Katara, I told you, my father wishes to sp-“ 

She cut him off. “No, why am I HERE? In your bedroom? Why am I not off in a prison cell somewhere?” 

Her curiosity couldn’t be kept at bay, she needed to try and understand what was going on here. She had an unsettling feeling about the whole situation. 

Zuko didn’t speak for a moment, and Katara continued. “I mean...even my shackles are gone. I don’t understand...” 

He finally responded, his expression dry. “I’m not sure why my father wishes to speak to you.” He hesitated, looking away from her. “I was given orders to do with you what I see fit until you’re well enough to speak with my father tomorrow.” 

Katara’s eyes widened. So Zuko had decided her first night would be spent being pampered rather than in a dungeon? Her blue iris’s squinted at him, not understanding why Zuko would show kindness towards her unless it was to his own benefit somehow. If it was a thank you he wanted, he would surely not be getting it from her. She scoffed at the very idea. 

She crossed her arms, feeling anger creeping back into her expression. “So what, you’re being NICE to me now?” 

“I-“ 

He didn’t even get a chance to return the question before Katara continued scolding him. “You can’t take back what happened in Ba Sing Se, Zuko! You had a choice, and you made it! I don’t need you to be nice to me to silence your guilty conscience. I won’t forgive you.” Her tone was harsh. 

She can tell she’d irritated him by the way his expression shifted, his tone dark as he retorted. “I did what I had to do, Katara. I don’t expect you to understand.” He continued. “The only reason I brought you here to my room is so no one tries anything with you in a prison cell! Or did you enjoy being visited by Azula on the ship?” 

Katara opened her mouth to continue yelling at him when a yawn took over instead, exposing her exhaustion to the fire prince. She wanted to scream at him, tell him that she didn’t want him to protect her. She didn’t want anything from him! But she surrendered the argument for tonight, too weak to continue. Zuko sighed, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose again. He looked tired himself, and was clearly not interested in arguing with her any more tonight either. 

“I can have Tulsa draw you a bath before you go to sleep.” Zuko offered, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual. 

Katara’s eyes widened, not even attempting to hide her surprise and excitement at hearing his words. Water, she thought. Why on earth would he allow her to be near water? Did he hit his head or something? Katara could easily take Zuko down and escape if she was anywhere near water. 

“Yes!” She exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement. This could be it. She might be able to escape Zuko and get the hell away from here before facing whatever punishment Fire Lord Ozai had planned for her tomorrow. 

Zuko frowned, seeing right through her. “Don’t be so excited. Bending is strictly prohibited. There are guards on patrol everywhere tonight in case you think about trying anything.” 

Katara couldn’t help but release a sigh of disappointment. Of course the palace guards were all out to get her. In her weakened state, there’s no way she could take down Zuko and all of the palace guards. At the very least, she could feel water on her skin again. Katara had been desperate to feel clean during her time on the ship, missing the feeling of water surrounding her body more than anything else. She could maybe even heal the cuts on her wrists left by the shackles. 

Zuko opened the door once more, calling for Tulsa to come inside. The woman made her way over to the bathroom holding fresh towels in her arms, and the faint sound of the bath water could be heard from where Katara was sitting. She watched as Zuko informed a guard outside of the room that the water bending girl was bathing, and to be on high alert, before he retired back to his couch. Katara glared at him and rolled her eyes before Tulsa had offered a hand out to her. 

“Your bath is ready, Miss Katara.”

Katara hesitantly took the woman’s hand as she stood up for the first time. Her legs nearly gave out, and she let out a frustrated huff, wishing she would just feel like herself again. If Zuko was watching her, she couldn’t tell with her back to him, but she somehow thought she felt his eyes on her. As Katara hobbled into the bathroom, Tulsa supporting some of her weight, she heard the door shut behind them. 

The bathroom was beautiful, practically carved out of solid gold, with the most magnificent view just behind the large bathtub in the center of the room. A window so large, it was as if Katara could see the entire fire nation from where she was standing. 

Even more beautiful was the fresh water that filled the tub. It was just bathwater, something that wouldn’t excite most people, but to Katara in the moment, it was so much more. It was life. She turned to Tulsa, waiting for her to exit, and when she didn’t, Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Thank you, but I, um...I can handle it from here.” Katara tried not to sound rude or offend the woman. It wasn’t this lady’s fault that Katara was in this mess. 

The woman spoke with a nervous tone. “Miss, Katara, I’m sorry...I have orders not to leave you alone in the presence of water. I will turn around if you’d like?” 

Katara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She couldn’t even be alone to bathe?? She could barely walk by herself! What did Zuko possibly think she was capable of doing in her current state!

Katara frowned. “I see. If you wouldn’t mind...” 

Tulsa complied and turned around, facing the door. Katara quickly undressed herself, feeling a bit awkward that someone else was in the washroom with her. No one else had ever seen her body unclothed...at least the woman had looked away, she supposed. Katara looked down at the pile of clothes on the polished floor beneath her. Her traditional blue garments tattered and ripped from the events at Ba Sing Se. 

Finally, Katara made her way into the tub. Steam swirled around the edges, showcasing the promise of warmth in the water. She closed her eyes as she allowed her body to sink as deep into the water as she could, until even her head was fully emerged underneath. She exhaled slowly, her breath forming bubbles underneath her nose as she did so, feeling the water flowing around her once more; seeping into her skin. This was the closest that Katara had come to feeling like herself since she was captured. She never imagined she’d have access to water during her time as a prisoner of the fire nation, and she thanked Tui and La for blessing her in this moment during this scary and difficult time in her life. 

Katara resurfaced when her lungs begged for air once more. She began scrubbing her body and hair with lovely smelling soaps and shampoos, washing away all of the grime and dirt she had accumulated in her cell on the ship. She felt so relaxed for a moment, so at peace. Of course Katara knew this feeling was only temporary, but she was so grateful for this momentary bliss. 

Katara looked down at her injured wrists; raw and full of deep cuts from the shackles. Zuko had said bending is strictly prohibited...but how bad would it be if she healed herself? Would he really notice? Was it worth the risk? If she didn’t heal them soon enough the cuts would become scars. She struggled internally with the decision but ultimately, decided she better not push her luck. She wasn’t strong enough to fight anyone off at the moment. 

Not realizing how long she had been in the bath, Katara is startled when she hears Tulsa’s voice, the woman still facing the wall. 

“Is everything alright, Miss Katara?” 

Katara nodded, forgetting for a moment that Tulsa couldn’t see her. “Yes.” She remained in the water for a few more moments, basking in the feeling of the combination of the water and the moonlight from the window surrounding her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to soak it all in. This may be the last time she feels the water for quite a while...maybe forever. 

Once she’s done with her bath, Tulsa offered Katara a towel to dry off before turning back to face the wall, allowing Katara some privacy. Katara appreciated her kindness, but made no effort to thank her. She hesitated before slipped into a silk red robe, protesting at first, but Tulsa insisted that her tattered clothes needed a wash, and Katara was far too tired to argue with anyone. Not even Zuko. 

She felt her last bit of energy draining from her as she struggled to walk over to the bed. Her body felt slightly stronger after eating and a good wash, but she couldn’t hide how exhausted she felt. Katara tightened the tie around her robe as Zuko looked up at her, swearing she saw his cheeks redden at the sight of her, and feeling slightly embarrassed herself. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the book in his hands, not looking at her as he spoke. 

“Get some rest. We’re expected in the throne room at daybreak.” 

“We?” Katara questioned curiously. 

She studied Zuko as she climbed back into the soft bed, her aching limbs unwillingly surrendering in relaxation as the sensation of being surrounded by warm silky sheets engulfed her. 

Zuko could tell Katara was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open as she continued to stubbornly ask him questions. Zuko rolled his eyes at her insistence. Even in the weakest and most vulnerable state he’d ever seen her, the water bender was unrelenting. Although he wasn’t sure why, but seeing some color return to her paler-than-usual features after she had eaten and been tended to gave Zuko a feeling of relief and ease. An image of her frail body as they left the ship flashed through his mind. He had never seen Katara look so helpless...she was always so fierce and strong all of those times he had encountered her trying to capture the Avatar. The water bender never backed down from a fight, and was the only person he’d met along the way that bested him nearly every single time they were forced to fight one another. It had taken more strength than he’d like to admit to act disinterested and cold as he watched Katara whimper in her shackles, injured and weak. Seeing her in such a state of helplessness had caused him to feel so...guilty. He hated to admit to himself, but it was true. He felt guilt eating away at him every second that he was near her, his thoughts constantly returning to the hurt and angry look in her eyes as he fought aside Azula in the catacombs. He wanted to apologize...to somehow, make things right with her...after all, Katara was never who he intended to capture, just a girl who was always in his way. But Zuko knew it was no use, his words would hold no value to Katara. She would never understand what lead him to make his decision that day. 

“Hello? Earth to Zuko!” He was snapped from his thoughts by Katara’s voice, a mixture of irritation and sleepiness as her blue eyes glared at him. 

Zuko cleared his throat. “What?” 

“Why does the Fire Lord want to speak with both of us?” She pressed. 

Zuko hesitated before he shrugged. “I...don’t know.” 

Zuko hadn’t seen his father since his return to the Fire Nation. His father had no wishes to see Zuko until the morning, he had been told. He had welcomed Azula into the throne room, anxious for the return of his prodigy daughter. Zuko scoffed at the thought. After all these years, surely not much has changed within the family dynamic. Figures. 

“Katara, sleep.” He commanded. “Enough questions. You need to rest.” 

Katara hugged and and rolled over on her side so her back was facing him, her long chocolate tresses flowing peacefully around her. “Sleep? Yeah right...like I’ll be able to sleep in the fire nation palace...surrounded by murderers who want nothing to do with me.” She muttered. 

Truth be told, Zuko felt as though he could relate to Katara in the sense of feeling out of place and...afraid. Zuko had been on edge ever since he boarded the ship in Ba Sing Se, but his anxiety about returning home had only increased with each passing moment. Now, he sat in his old bedroom inside the palace, a place he once called home; now felt strange. It felt almost wrong, as if he shouldn’t be here. This bedroom...this palace didn’t feel like home anymore, the way it had when he was a child. He had changed. Everything had changed. Zuko wondered if he would always feel like an outcast in his own country...in his own home...

Not to mention he had a water bender resting in his bed. His first night spent at home after three long years of exile, and he can’t even rest in his own bed, because there’s a woman who hates him in it. But Zuko couldn’t have allowed her to be placed anywhere else, especially after he overheard some of the soldiers talking about who would...have their way with her first once she was thrown into a cell. He cringed at the very thought. He couldn’t allow that to happen to Katara, even if they hated each other, Zuko was a man of honor. He wouldn’t allow such atrocities to take place in the royal palace if he could help it. It stung a little that Katara was afraid of being in his presence when he was only trying to keep her from any further harm, but he understood why she felt that way. He hadn’t exactly been kind to her...at all. 

“I won’t hurt you, Katara.” Zuko confessed, his tone even, hoping it would ease her discomfort a little. When she didn’t respond, Zuko let out a dejected sigh, not loud enough for her to hear, and pulled the blanket up around him as he lied down on the couch. 

Katara rolled her eyes at the fire benders words. How stupid did he think he is? As if he had never hurt her before! Katara wanted to turn around and scream at him, highlighting every time he HAD hurt her, but there was no use- she had surrendered for the night, too exhausted to go on. As her eyes took in the scene around her, Katara couldn’t believe she was lying in Prince Zuko’s bed in the fire nation palace. Her entire life had been flipped upside down in a matter of days. She wondered how Aang and Sokka were doing...if they were alive. Had they escaped, or been captured and taken to some other fire nation prison? Or worse...? Katara felt a few tears slip down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing them again, praying to the spirits that they were alright. Knowing that she couldn’t escape, and would likely be thrown into a cell tomorrow, Katara closed her eyes and surrendered to her fate. She had to keep her hope alive. She wouldn’t give up just yet.


	2. Surprising News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara meet with Fire Lord Ozai, and are not expecting the orders they must obey...

Zuko groaned as he rolled over on his side, it was barely daybreak but the small amount of light that shone through the large window landed directly on his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He sat up a bit groggy from a restless night, not being able to sleep well, and took a deep breath as he felt the suns energy breathe some life into him. 

“No...NO!” 

Zuko peered over at Katara, momentarily forgetting she was sleeping in his bed until her anguished voice reminded him, and he studied her for a moment. She must have rolled onto her back during the night; she was breathing heavily, her head thrashing from side to side, as she struggled to catch her breath. Zuko got up quickly and made his way over to the water bender. As he moved closer to her, he noticed a thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead, her dark hair splayed out all around her as she continued to struggle. Something inside of Zuko ached watching Katara have an intense nightmare; guilt creeping back up his spine as he hesitantly reached a hand out to her shoulder gently to wake her.

He gave her a gentle shake and spoke softly, “Katara...Katara wake up.” 

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up, breathing heavily, and Zuko’s eyes softened even more when he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. When she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck as she sobbed against him, Zuko couldn’t contain his surprise. His eyes wide with confusion at the sudden act, for a moment his hands just hanging in the air by her sides, before he gently placed them around her, allowing her to cry and seek comfort in him for a brief moment. Zuko’s body remained tense, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the way her scent danced around him; like saltwater and lavender. 

Katara allowed tears to stream down her face onto Zuko’s bare neck and shoulder. She had to keep convincing herself that she was alright, she was still alive. She had dreamt Fire Lord Ozai burned her alive, just the same way that fire nation solider had murdered her mother. 

She caught a whiff of a desirable scent; a mixture of brimstone and sandalwood, and suddenly her eyes shot open wide as she came to the realization of what she was doing. She was hugging Zuko! She quickly pulled back from him and scooted herself back against the headboard, as far away as she could possibly get, her cheeks flushed when his golden eyes scanned over her in confusion. How could she seek out comfort in Zuko?! She didn’t know why...he was just there, and she had needed someone to hold her and bring her back to reality. Why hadn’t he pushed her away? Told her to stop? Why was he acting this way since they arrived? Zuko was acting...different...almost kind. 

Zuko cleared his throat, and backed away from her as well. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...uh-you were having a nightmare, I think...” he stammered, noticeably shaken.

Something felt strange as they pulled away from one another. Katara couldn’t pin point the unfamiliar feeling, but something was affecting her chi...she could feel how her chi was almost longing for him to come closer to her again, but Katara buried the feeling deep down, not understanding it, and not wanting to. She was probably just overwhelmed from the traumatic events of late. 

“It’s fine.” Katara responded shortly, not wanting to dwell on the moment any longer. If she was being honest, she should probably be the one apologizing to him, but her pride wouldn’t allow her. She wiped the wetness from her reddened cheeks with the backs of her hands swiftly, and peered out the window. 

“How long do we have?” 

Katara’s voice trembled a bit, and she turned to face Zuko. He had heavy bags under eyes, looking nearly as restless as her. Katara wondered for a moment if he was afraid to face his father as well...

“Not too long now. We’ll need to dress, the guards will be here soon to escort us to the throne room.” He explained, his voice raspy from exhaustion. 

Zuko wanted to ask her how she was feeling, noticing that she definitely hadn’t slept well, but he couldn’t bring himself to initiate further discussion with her. She was calm, he didn’t want to risk accidentally provoking Katara and have her screaming at him again. 

Katara nodded slowly, and furrowed her brows a bit, remembering Tulsa had insisted on taking her clothes to be washed. “Um, your...servant lady...took my clothes to be washed.”

Zuko wanted to chuckle. Katara had never been catered to in such a way before. She had no idea about the ways of royal life, how pampered they all were. Hell, she had probably lived inside an igloo most of her life. “Her title is lady-in-waiting. Tulsa serves as the princess’ or queen’s servant, under normal circumstances.” Zuko explained, his tone amused. 

Katara crossed her arms and frowned at him. “Why would she be serving me, then? I’m just a prisoner.”

Zuko was unsure how to answer her question. He hadn’t known who else to call in to help Katara feel better and watch her bathe. It certainly wasn’t going to be him caring for her, she would never let him near her in such a way. He’d be frozen to the ceiling if he’d tried to accompany her into the washroom to oversee her bath, he was sure of it. He felt his cheeks burn at the mere thought, and quickly shook the inappropriate image out of his head. 

“I just figured she could help better than I could, I guess.” Zuko admitted, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Katara’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp at his forward action. Her eyes roamed over his toned abdomen for a moment before she quickly averted her eyes, feeling her cheeks redden and hoping he wouldn’t notice. “Zuko! Shouldn’t you get dressed somewhere else?? Like...not in front of me?”

Zuko furrowed his brows, noticing how flustered Katara had become, her head turned to the side to avoid eye contact with him. “What’s the big deal?”

“In my tribe, women and men never dress in front of each other...unless they’re married.” She explained. 

Zuko forgot how vastly their cultures differed from one another. Admittedly, he knew very little about the traditions of the water tribes, though Zuko had learned in school that they were a conservative people, and their ways of life varied greatly from those in the fire nation. 

“Right...sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

Zuko disappeared into the washroom to finish dressing, and she breathed out a relieved sigh. Katara felt uneasy about Zuko’s kindness since they had arrived yesterday. She didn’t understand...she had always had a feeling that somewhere deep down he was confused and lost, but that there had been some good inside of him. After the events at Ba Sing Se, she thought she was completely wrong about him all along, and that he was nothing more than a monster like the rest of his family. But now, although she in no way could ever forgive him for what he’s done, she was seeing that side of Zuko she once believed had potential to be good...to change. 

Katara was pulled from her thoughts when Zuko re-entered the room, dressed neatly in his fine royal attire. She couldn’t help but allow her eyes to wonder over him for a brief moment, noticing how handsome he looked when he cleaned up nicely before his gold men iris’s met hers, and she quickly cleared her throat before speaking, her voice wavering a bit. 

“So, my clothes...Tulsa has them.” She reminded him. 

Zuko nodded, approaching the door and twisting the handle open without saying another word. Tulsa appeared behind the door and stepped in, carrying a beautiful deep red dress in her hands. Katara’s eyes widened at the beautiful gown as the woman approached her slowly. 

“Good morning, Lady Katara.” Tulsa smiles politely. “Fire Lord Ozai requests for you to be dressed in a formal fire nation dress for your meeting with him and Prince Zuko.” 

Confusion washes over Katara, and she was sure her expression conveyed that to Tulsa and Zuko. Her eyes roamed over the dress in Tulsa’s hands briefly. It was beautiful...she had never seen such a beautiful piece of clothing in all her life. The nicest piece of clothing she had ever been offered in the past had been a seal-skin parka. This dress in front of her was something out of a story book; something little girls would imagine when picturing themselves in a fairytale, living in a beautiful palace with a handsome prince. “But...I’m a prisoner...I don’t understand...” 

Tulsa’s bright smile lessened a bit. “My lady, it is the Fire Lord’s orders.” 

Katara frowned, her eyes searching for Zuko’s, who’s expression proved just as confused. Katara didn’t understand what was going on here, but she was starting to have a very uneasy feeling about it...she had been treated kindly since arriving in the fire nation, much like a guest rather than a prisoner. Now she was being given a beautiful dress and...wait...had Tulsa just called her LADY Katara? What the hell is going on?? 

“Katara, just wear the dress. We have to meet my father shortly.” Zuko urged. 

Katara made a face at him before reluctantly biting her tongue and venturing into the bathroom with Tulsa to get changed. Katara was still uncomfortable with the woman helping her change into the gown, but her nerves had taken over her ability to care about her discomfort. What the hell did the Fire lord want with her? Her mind ran rampant with the potential outcomes. 

As Tulsa fluffed and perfected the dress around her body, all Katara could do was reason with herself. They’d kept her alive, so surely she was to be used to their advantage in some way...but how? She assumed she’d be kept prisoner as bait for Aang to come rescue her so they could finally get their filthy fire bending hands on the Avatar. But something wasn’t adding up...she couldn’t figure it out and it was driving her mad as she felt a small throb in her head begin to form. 

Tulsa smiled at her when her hands stopped their ministrations to the dress, pulling her from her thoughts. “You look beautiful, Lady Katara.” 

Katara’s eyes widened when Tulsa stepped aside, allowing Katara a view of herself in the full length mirror behind her. Wow...she thought to herself. Katara couldn’t remember a time she ever looked so beautiful. Of course, she preferred to be dressed in the traditional blues of her tribe, but she had to admit, the fire nation dress was beautiful. Tulsa had brushed her long unruly tresses, which flowed all around her now, not held up in braids as they normally were. Katara wasn’t sure how to feel...on any other occasion, this beautiful look may have felt exciting, but looking at herself in the mirror, all she felt was dread of what’s to come. 

Zuko waited outside the door of his bedroom anxiously. He hadn’t seen his father in three years...what would he say? Will his father be proud and eager to see his son again? Or will he be disappointed and displeased by his return? And the question that scared him the most...would everything he had done over the last three years be worth it? Uncle being arrested and thrown in prison...betraying everyone else around him...was it all worth it to regain his fathers acceptance? 

The door opened and Tulsa stepped out with Katara trailing behind her. Zuko sighed as he turned to face her. “It’s about ti-“ His eyes widened and his words were caught in his throat as Katara stepped into view, dressed in a beautiful red and gold fire nation gown. Her normally unruly chocolate braids now undone, perfectly falling around her shoulders as they draped across the fabric of her back. Zuko felt like he was looking at Katara for the first time...really looking...and she looked, well...beautiful. 

Zuko cleared his throat, nervously pulling at his shirt collar as if the temperature in the room has just risen, and then those big sparkling blue eyes met his own, and he knew he shouldn’t say anything but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“You look...beautiful, Katara...”

Katara’s eyes widened a bit at Zuko’s unusual compliment, feeling her cheeks grow hot as she began to feel uneasy under the gaze of his golden eyes searing through her. Katara had never seen this look in Zuko’s eyes before...the unfamiliarity of it left her feeling a little flustered and uncomfortable, unsure of how she should respond. Ultimately, she decided to turn away from him, not give him any satisfaction of a further reaction from her. She crossed her arms, forcing herself to remember the Zuko who had captured her back in Ba Sing Se. The side of him she despised. His betrayal was why she was in this position in the first place, after all. She should be angry. She IS angry. 

“Let’s get this over with.” She grumbled. 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Zuko blinked himself back into reality before nodding and ordering the guards to escort them to his father. Katara gulped, feeling her heart rate spike and her palms become damp as her anxiety increased with each step. Every step she took was closer to facing Fire Lord Ozai. Closer to the man responsible for so much of the pain she had experienced during her short lifetime. Closer to the man responsible for her own mother’s death, not to mention the death of countless other men, women, and children, some of whom she’d known. 

Katara had wracked her brain all night about what Fire Lord Ozai could possibly want with her, and she was sure she had figured it out until this morning threw her for a loop. Why the hell she was in this fire nation gown instead of shackles and chains? Why had Zuko chosen to keep her safe in his chambers instead of letting her spend the night in some dungeon? None of it made sense to her, and for the life of her, Katara could not figure it out. Perhaps Ozai wanted to interrogate her; try to force some information out of her regarding the whereabouts of the Avatar. Truthfully, she had no valuable information to them...she had no idea what had happened to Aang and the others after she was captured, though even if she did know she would gladly be burned to death before she told Ozai anything. 

Even as she composed herself on the outside, attempting to seem unfazed in Zuko’s presence, Katara was scared. She was terrified, actually. She felt her stomach doing somersaults as the throne room doors came into view and a thin sheen of sweat broke out at her temples. This is it, she thought to herself with a deep breath, her eyes focused on the golden doors in front of her. You can do this, Katara. This is war. Don’t let them break you. 

Zuko felt his palms sweating as his eyes darted from the throne room doors to the water bender next to him. There was an expression written on her face he couldn’t quite pinpoint. She was anxious, he could tell by the little beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face and the way she was practically holding her breath, but she appeared to be prepared for this. Ready to face her fate, whatever it may be. Zuko momentarily hoped her punishment wouldn’t be too harsh, although his father didn’t quite have the gentlest touch when it came to traitors and prisoners. Or even when it came to his own son. 

“Are you ready to enter, Prince Zuko?” One of the guards asked, probably becoming impatient with Zuko’s hesitation. 

He briefly brought his finger tips up to feel the marred skin under his left eye, memories of his father blasting white hot fire into his young face rushing through his mind. The physical pain of that hateful act from his own father long gone, but the emotional pain and turmoil still fresh and vulnerable. Three years he’s waited to return home and feel accepted by his father; banished until proven worthy. His father had invited him home...he must see him as worthy now...the very thing Zuko had truly been chasing - his fathers acceptance - was finally here. There’s nothing more important than this moment, he was sure of it. He braced himself, and nodded at the guard, signaling for the man to open the doors. 

Katara’s eyes widened with fear as she watched Ozai’s shadow appear, flickering behind a wall of flames after the golden throne room doors had finally been opened. She noted how dry the air was in the room, fire and heat practically suffocating her the moment she entered, her body beginning to sweat profusely after only a brief moment. She slowed her steps, trying to catch her breath in this awful heat, but was pushed forward by a guard behind her. She let out a little yelp and shot the guard a glare as she continued moving forward, her eyes landing back on the evil shadow behind the flames. Katara had purposefully avoided looking at Zuko, not wanting anything to do with him, but curiosity got the best of her when she peered at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he didn’t look like himself. Zuko seemed...afraid. Katara had only seen this look in his eyes on one other occasion after Azula had injured his uncle badly with a bolt of lightning. That look...it’s a look of fear in his eyes. If Zuko was so afraid of his own father, she should probably be twice as frightened.

The two of them finally reached the throne, Zuko immediately falling to his knees, bowing before his father as an act of respect. Katara had no respect for this man. She would not bow willingly. Zuko glanced up at her briefly, an urgent look in his eyes as he motioned for her to bow, but she simply crossed her arms and ignored him. 

“Guard!” Ozai’s voice bellowed out into the thrown room from behind the wall of fire surrounding him, and Katara visibly flinched at the frightening sound, his voice laced with something evil. “Teach this water tribe peasant how we respect our leaders here in the fire nation.” 

One of the guards approached Katara, forcing her to kneel by shoving her to the ground and kicking her legs out from under her. She let out a whimper as she fell to the hard floor with a thud, the guard’s rough hands painfully gripping at her body until she remained in the kneeling position next to Zuko. She gritted her teeth, hatred for the man in front of her seeping into her bloodstream and taking over her body. She wanted to kill him. 

Zuko let out a dejected sigh at Katara’s defiance. Did she have to be so stubborn?? She was only going to make things harder on herself with the way she was behaving, how could she not see that? Or maybe she does understand that...and she simply is just that strong...

“Zuko!” His fathers voice called out and he was instantly torn from his thoughts as his eyes snapped up to see the shadowy image of his father walking out from behind the flames, presenting himself to them. 

“Y-yes, Father.” He stammered, wanting to hit himself afterwards. Show him you’re no longer that little boy who cowered in fear at his presence. 

His father approached him now, and he hardly looked different at all since Zuko had last seen him three years ago. The same long dark locks draped down his shoulders, the symbol of his power in place at the top knot of his hair; blazing orange eyes still somehow so cold. To his surprise, he placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko looked up at him with caution. 

“Welcome home, my son.”

A cryptic smile crossed his fathers lips, but Zuko hadn’t even noticed, too preoccupied with his own racing thoughts. He had waited three years to hear his father speak those words to him. Now that he had finally heard them, Zuko wondered why he didn’t feel that immense sense of relief or happiness he had hoped would wash over him once his father accepted him home...

“You’ve done well, my son. Joining Azula’s forces to take down Ba Sing Se was the best decision you could have made for your future.” Ozai praised. “Surely, you understand that, or else you would’ve stayed with your traitor of an uncle.” 

Zuko winced at the mention of his uncle. He hadn’t wanted his uncle to be imprisoned. If anything, he’d hoped uncle would join him and Azula in helping take down Ba Sing Se. Uncle had chosen a different path...and Zuko wasn’t entirely sure which one of them had chosen the right one, but either way it sickened him knowing uncle was locked away in a prison right now. After everything he’d done for Zuko...

Ozai continued. “Surely, you understand your return means you have regained the claim to your throne. Just because you are home, Prince Zuko, does not mean things will be easy now. You won’t have to scrounge around with your uncle any longer as a fugitive, but you still have duties you must uphold to our country as the future Fire Lord.” 

Zuko nodded in agreement, his brain slightly paralyzed from the amount of shock he was feeling hearing these words actually come out of his fathers mouth. “Of course, father. Thank you.” 

Zuko’s eyes followed Ozai’s movements carefully as he stood in front of Katara now. “So, this is the water tribe peasant you and your sister captured...the Avatar’s water bending master?” 

Katara felt herself grow more unsteady by the second, her mind and heart as cold as ice in that moment, even as her blood boiled over with pure hatred. She had never felt this way before, but she imagined this is how she would feel if ever faced with her mother’s murderer. Although someone had given that fire nation soldier orders, and that someone was standing in front of her now. The man behind all of the fear and pain and war in this world, smirking down at her with a wicked gleam in his fiery eyes. She should end him right here and now. 

Ozai studied her for a moment, his eyes darting up and down before speaking. “At least she’s a pretty one, even if she has no manners.” 

Katara glared up at the monster from where she knelt, his comment petty and inappropriate. Her voice was thick with disdain as she spoke lowly, her eyes like daggers piercing through him. “What do you want with me?” 

The man looked surprised at how bold she had been to speak out of term in such a manner. Katara didn’t care about whatever horrible consequences she would face afterwards, surely couldn’t be anything much worse than the way Azula had tortured her on the ship. She could take it. But that didn’t keep her heart from thumping wildly in her chest when the Fire lord glowered down at her in displeasure. 

“Foolish girl.” Ozai spat, scowling down at Katara from where he stood above her. “Not to worry, you will come to learn your insolence won’t be tolerated here. I will see to that myself.” He paused, taking a moment to walk along the war map engraved into the floor of the throne room. Katara’s eyes shifted to the fire nation symbol pieces that sat over top every earth kingdom and city, a terrifying reminder that the earth kingdom had fallen. 

“The earth kingdom has been seized. Although I’m sure you’re aware of this, seeing as you were both there when Ba Sing Se finally fell.” Katara watched as Ozai moved to stand over one of the air temples. “The air nomads have been gone for over a century. No need to worry about them any longer.” Katara’s eyes widened a bit in alarm when Ozai reached the northern water tribe. What was he getting at? “Now all that is left to conquer are the water tribes. And everyone knows the Southern Tribe barely exists at this point in time, so really, the target for the fire nation is the Northern Tribe.” 

Katara’s palms clenched into fists at the sound of his despicable voice. 

“You see, there is a problem. The Northern Water tribe has been unrelentingly successful in fighting off our armies...it is very difficult to conquer our opposing element, it seems.” Ozai explained, stroking the hair of his chin as he spoke, looking toward Katara now. “In order to conquer the water tribes, we will have to utilize a different approach. A political consensus.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his father, confused by his words. A political consensus? How could he possibly expect the water tribes to surrender to the fire nation, or come to some sort of truce, when they have up until now been so successful in fighting fire nation armies off? And how was Katara going to be of any use in this situation? 

“You grew up in the Southern Tribe, didn’t you, girl? The daughter of chieftain Hakoda?” Ozai questioned, seemingly already knowing the answer. 

Katara gritted her teeth as she responded. “Yes. What does that matter?” 

Ozai chuckled sinisterly. “So defiant.” Then he reached down and grabbed Katara by her throat, squeezing far too hard, cutting off her air supply as she felt her lungs begging for oxygen. He brought his face closer to hers as he spoke and Katara felt her skin crawl in disgust. “We’ll break that spirit of yours. Just like they broke your fathers.” 

Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of her father. She hadn’t seen him since their attempt at overthrowing the fire lord during the eclipse invasion. He’d been taken prisoner, and Katara wasn’t sure if she would ever see him again. He finally released his grasp on her throat, letting her drop to the ground as she gasped for air, choking and rubbing her sore neck as if trying to sooth some of the pain. Stay strong, Katara. 

“Now let me explain something to you, little girl, since I know growing up in an igloo the most education you received was how to properly fold laundry and cook fish.” Ozai stood over the Northern Water Tribe on the map once more. “Pay attention, Zuko, this involves you as well.” 

Katara had almost forgotten Zuko was kneeling beside her this entire time. She peered over at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing how confused and lost he appeared to be, and Katara couldn’t help but wonder for a brief moment what was going through the Fire prince’s mind. 

“Politics can be tricky. The water tribes do not particularly want anything to do with the fire nation, however, we have blocked all trade to and from the northern and southern tribes. So we do have some leverage in this situation. The idea is to form an alliance with the water tribes, not to necessarily conquer them just yet. The fire nation needs to focus on harnessing the earth kingdoms before we move on to trying to defeat the water tribes. Too much too soon could result in our demise.” Ozai explained, looking over at the two of them now. “This is where you two come into play.” 

Katara furrowed her brows together in confusion, she noticed Zuko do the same. She didn’t understand. What the hell use did he have for her??

“We will form a truce with the water tribes, through a marriage alliance.” Ozai declared. 

Katara’s eyes grew wide with panic, her heart plummeting into her stomach at Ozai’s claims. No. No! He couldn’t possibly mean...she turned her head, her eyes searching for Zuko’s, who’s expression matched her own, a horrified look on his face. 

Zuko hesitated before speaking, not wanting to upset his father in any way. “Father...what are you suggesting?”

Ozai frowned at the boy, his tone irritated. “Come now, prince Zuko, surely your time in exile hasn’t made you dense. You and the chieftain’s daughter will marry in order to form an alliance with the water tribes.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened when the realization of his his fathers words hit him, and he turned to Katara, a look of utter panic shown in her blue eyes, and Zuko knew he had to at least try to sway his fathers decision. He stammered as he spoke, anxiety overtaking him. “F-father, please...our people won’t accept a water bender as the future fire lady. She knows nothing of our customs...”

“They will accept what I order them to accept!” Ozai spat viscously. “And so will you! You have a duty to uphold. Or should I have Azula inherit the throne instead and kill this water bender off?? Find your sister a boy from the northern tribe?? How dare you question me! Have you not learned your lesson, boy? Speak out of term again and you’ll have a matching scar on your right eye!”

Katara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her ears ringing with incredulity. This was worse than the images in her nightmare where she dreamt Ozai would simply burn her alive. Burning to death now seemed like an act of generosity. Her eyes shot to Zuko, the fire prince practically trembling at his fathers words, seemingly broken as he nodded his head and offered a pathetic “please forgive me, father.” She felt fury and rage bubbling up inside of her as she glared at Zuko in disbelief. That was it??  
Zuko had given in that easily?? 

Ozai’s voice was calmer this time as he spoke, no longer appearing vexed by his son. “The girl will be tutored and trained in the ways of our histories, customs and traditions. You two are to live in a shared chambers from this point on, arrangements have already been made. The wedding will take place three months from now, this must be made official at an accelerated pace. You.” He now eyed Katara, speaking directly to her. “You are to remain on castle grounds until after the ceremony. Absolutely no water bending. Even when you think you are alone, I assure you that you are being watched. You’ll have a daily schedule, your lady in waiting will ensure you follow it each day. The sooner you accept your fate, the smoother things will go for you. You might even be rewarded if you behave well.” Ozai leaned down now, fiery eyes piercing straight through her as he knelt down to her level. “But this is not a game, little girl. If you do not comply, I have no problem hurting you or your loved ones.” 

His threats left a sting inside of Katara’s heart, as she felt a few of the tears that had collected in her eyes spill over and roll down her cheeks. She reasoned that this man clearly knew where her father was being held, based off of his comments about him from earlier, and if Katara did not comply with this outrageous demand to marry Zuko, she was sure her father would suffer just as much as she would. Perhaps even worse. A sadistic smirk crossed Ozai’s lips as he watched Zuko and Katara tremble before him, seemingly enjoying the way they shook with fear and resentment under his orders. Katara felt the world shattering around her; her breathing becoming uneven as she held back her sobs, not wanting to give the monster in front of her any more satisfaction of seeing her break. Katara knew she couldn’t leave this meeting without saying anything, knowing there would be consequences but not caring in the moment, her resentment towards this evil man pouring out of her as she blurted out, “My people will never accept you! You’re a monster.” 

Katara yelped as the back of Ozai’s hand swiftly cracked against her right cheek, leaving Katara to fall to the ground, her hand instinctively coming up to try and soothe the burning sting, tears now pouring out of her eyes as she whimpered in pain. 

Ozai spoke lowly. “Your people will accept me, because you will tell them to. Now get out of my sight. Zuko- see to it that Princess Katara learns some respect.” 

All Zuko could do was nod in surrender, feeling practically paralyzed by the events that just unfolded, not having any time to process what he’s just been instructed to do. He glanced over at Katara, still curled up on the ground clutching to her face in agony, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks...and Zuko felt that immense guilt wash over him once more. She wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him...He watched as a guard approached the water bender, appearing ready to force Katara up roughly, and Zuko signaled for him to stop. He approached the girl, a brief flashback of his thirteen year old self curled up on the ground the same way at the hands of his father, and he extended his hand out to her slowly. Something inside of him was reaching out to her, something almost outside of his control; he had felt it back in his bedroom when she was having a nightmare. 

“Katara...” it’s all he could manage, swallowing heavily when another wave of guilt crashed over him as her teary blue eyes met his own. He wished he could comfort her in some way, but he knew she wouldn’t accept it. 

Katara glanced up at Zuko through the teary blurriness in her vision. His eyes full of pain...she couldn’t quite tell why. His hand extended out to her, an offering of comfort, she assumed. Katara hadn’t wanted to take his hand, hadn’t wanted to help him appease his guilty conscience or accept what he thought was comfort or help, but something inside of her was being drawn to him in this moment, and she was far too disoriented by everything that just happened to fight her mind on this at the moment. Her hand slid into his, and Katara released a small gasp; feeling her chi intertwining with his own at the gentle touch. She wondered if he’d felt it too...before she could dwell on the moment any longer Zuko was guiding her out of the fiery inferno, and Katara followed him, somehow trusting he would remove her from this hell of a room. She must have been hit pretty hard to entrust Zuko to remove her from this situation safely, she pondered. 

And then just like that, they were standing in front of their new chambers. Katara had held onto Zuko’s hand the entire walk here, just now realizing, she quickly released it, feeling her chi calling out to him once more. She didn’t understand this reoccurring feeling to be close to Zuko, but she instantly buried it deep inside of her mind, not wanting to even entertain it. Zuko instructed the guards who had escorted them to their new room to wait outside the doors as the two of them entered. 

The room was beautiful, and quite possibly larger than her entire village back in the South Pole. But as she took in the new room, she couldn’t see the beauty in any of it, only revulsion. She overheard one of the guards informing Zuko that their things would be brought here shortly, but the words all faded away as she had somehow landed in front of a mirror as she walked around the unfamiliar space. 

She studied herself for a moment, not recognizing the girl in the mirror anymore. Gone were her traditional water tribe blues, replaced by the vile reds of the enemy. Gone were the braids that her grandmother had taught her how to weave as a young girl; bruises forming on the sting of her cheek and around the base of her throat where those hateful hands had abused her. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, and she revisited the fairytale thought from when she had looked at herself in the mirror earlier; every little girl dreams of this. Living in a palace in a fancy dress and marrying the handsome prince. This was no dream...Katara was living in a nightmare. 

Zuko desperately needed a moment to collect his thoughts, try and process what had just happened alone, but as he turned to face the room his eyes fell on Katara, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and Zuko couldn’t stop the guilt roiling through him. He felt sick when he moved closer and saw the bruise forming on her innocent face from where her father had harshly struck her. 

“Stay away from me.” Her voice wavering, as if trying not to start sobbing through her gritted teeth. 

Zuko stopped himself from approaching her any further, respecting her wishes. He shouldn’t care this much that Katara was hurting, but something inside of him couldn’t let it go. He gulped as he spoke softly, knowing full well she didn’t want to talk to him. “You...should heal yourself.” 

Katara shot him a sideways glare, his words capturing her attention. “Bending is strictly prohibited, remember?” Her voice laced with disdain as she threw his words back in his face. 

“It is...but no one has to know this one time.” There was a heavy silence between them for a moment, before Katara turned her body to fully face him now, her ocean eyes searching his own for any hint of doubt. “Katara, I won’t tell anyone.” 

Katara hesitated, unsure of whether or not Zuko was being truthful when he claimed he would keep her healing abilities to himself. The throbbing ache on her cheek urged her to heal the injuries on her weakened body, and Katara gave in to herself. Approaching the bathroom sink to collect some fresh water, she heard footsteps trailing behind her and her eyes snapped back to Zuko. 

“What are you doing?” She questioned, her tone irritated. 

Zuko sighed. “I can’t leave you alone around water in case you try to-“

“Escape?!” Katara countered, raising her voice a bit. “Did you hear nothing your father said during that meeting?? If I try to escape, my own father, who’s a war prisoner of the fire nation by the way, will suffer the ‘consequences’, whatever horrible methods of torture that means. I’m not willing to find out.” 

Zuko backed down, stopping in his tracks by the washroom door. He couldn’t leave her alone, despite the persuasive points she had just made, but he would allow her to have her space. He kept his distance. 

Katara rolled her eyes as she turned on the sink, bending the water into her hands with the flick of her wrists, feeling a piece of herself fall back into place as she balanced her natural element in her palms. Spirits, she missed this. She brought the water up to the inflicted areas, and took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes and felt the throbbing pain melt away; the soothing water seeping into her skin, gently working out every little pang of pain previously left there by that monster of a man. 

Zuko’s eyes widened in awe at the glowing water pressed lightly against Katara’s cheek and throat, studying her in amazement as she healed herself. Zuko had read that few water benders possessed a special healing ability, but had never seen it happen before. Suddenly a memory was pulled from his subconscious, and he was reminded of the gentle way her fingers had traced the scarred skin of his left eye, offering to heal him; free him of the burn that defined his existence. Shame burned through him as he began to realize the life he had condemned the water bender to, after she had been so kind to him...he never meant for this to happen to her...he never meant for this to happen to uncle...he hadn’t wanted anyone else to get hurt in this process of trying to reclaim his honor...it just happened that way. Would it all be worth it? He felt a slight throb emerge in his head as he wrestled with this question once more. 

Katara let out a sigh of relief as the last of her aches faded away, removing her hands from her body and allowing the water to fall back into the golden sink with a splash. Even though she had fully healed her cheek, she swore she could still feel the sting of Fire Lord Ozai’s hand smacking against her, and she brought her hand up once more, running her thumb along the previously inflicted area as if to remind herself she was alright. 

She turned her attention to Zuko, still standing in the doorway, although his expression conveyed to her that he was deep in thought about something. Likely about the fact that he was just forced into a marriage alliance, she reasoned. But there was something more there written in his eyes, he appeared almost...lost. Katara felt herself growing nauseous as his expression reminded Katara the circumstances they were just forced into, and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was a prisoner after all, just not in the traditional way...

“Zuko, you know we can’t do this.” Katara broke the silence, her voice quiet yet firm, as she searched the fire benders eyes for any sign of agreement; looking for that fire she had seen many times before when he had been determined to win. She saw none of that...the boy looking back at her seemed hopeless, and Katara’s heart sunk.

Zuko let out a dejected sigh, hoping they wouldn’t have fought about this so soon. He had barely had time to organize his thoughts. “Katara...we have no choice.” He watched as her eyes flared up with rage, an irritated frown forming on her lips. 

“Yes, Zuko, we do! You can say no! You’re the prince, for spirits sake! Tell your father you won’t marry me!” Katara’s voice was louder now.

“Katara, you don’t understand. I can’t just simply defy my fathers orders, he’s not exactly the understanding type.” Zuko tried to explain, knowing there was no use. She wouldn’t understand. 

Her face wrinkled up in anger as she pressed further, moving closer to him now as if it would help her argument get through to him somehow. “So MAKE him understand! Or would you rather be married to me for the rest of your life??” 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, his head feeling as though it was pounding against his skull. “I don’t want this either, Katara, but there’s nothing I can do! I tried to change his mind in there, and he said no.”

Katara scoffed and threw her hands up dramatically as she yelled. “So that’s it?? Just give up?? What could he possibly do to you that he hasn’t done already?? Banish you again?? So be it! At least you’d be free!” 

Zuko clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, feeling himself becoming at angry at her ignorance. “Katara, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“I DON’T CARE, ZUKO!” She was screaming now, her voice a bit hoarse from being choked earlier. “We can’t do this, and you know it!” 

“I have a duty to my country!” 

“Fuck your country, Zuko! You’ve been out in the world, you’ve seen what the fire nation is doing to people, you know it’s wrong!” Katara urged, her voice becoming desperate as she tried to reason with the boy. “You can’t possibly think you’re father is a good man!” 

Zuko snapped now at the mention of his father, raising his voice and getting a bit too much into her personal space. “I know better than anyone what kind of a man my father is! I don’t need YOU to tell me!” 

Katara backed away a little, sensing she had struck a raw nerve with Zuko. She tried her best to bring her own voice down a notch, seeing that a screaming match wasn’t going to get them very far. She took a moment to take him in, his expression angry yet his eyes conflicted. His golden eyes...they looked the same way they did when they had been locked in the crystal catacombs together. The painful memories coursing through her mind as she felt him stab the knife into her back all over again; tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I hate you.” She muttered, feeling defeated. 

Zuko looked at her in disbelief, even though her words didn’t come as a surprise to him, it still stung to hear it. Of course she hated him. Katara would always hate him. And now they were stuck with each other...Zuko felt the guilt eating away at him when a few tears escaped her ocean eyes and tumbled down her cheeks silently. He sighed, taking a step back from her to collect himself, not wanting to continue this argument right now. “Look...we both need time to think. I’m going for a walk so we can have some space. I’ll make sure dinner is brought here. Please eat it when it arrives.” 

He turned to exit the room, leaving the teary-eyed water bender behind him, part of him wishing he knew a better way to comfort her...but she hated him. She would never be able to forgive him for this, he was sure of it. Before he opened the door to let Tulsa in, he turned to look back at her one more time, she had moved to the bed, quietly sobbing into the red sheets as he watched her world fall apart around her. He hung his head and offered parting words so quiet she probably hadn’t even heard him. 

“I’m sorry, Katara.”


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko spend some time apart, adjusting to their new lives in the palace, before having an important conversation and coming to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter and there’s a lot of information in this one. After the last chapter being so dismal, this one is a little more lighthearted, but this is just the calm before the storm... 
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your kind comments, I’m glad you are enjoying the story!! It really motivates me to continue writing it (:

As her eyes were still adjusting to the oppressive light beaming through the palace windows, Katara wondered how her room could be so bright when she was living in a world of darkness. She had been interrupted from her restless slumber by gentle nudges from Tulsa, her new lady-in-waiting as she’d been informed the previous day, and although the woman had been nothing but kind to Katara, she was not able to return her kindness. It was difficult enough for Katara to wake up so early on even a normal day, seeing that she was a water bender and pulled her strength from the moon, Katara was usually restless at night. Given her circumstances, she had been even more on edge in the late hours of the night, tossing and turning as she tried to seek comfort in this hell of a palace, failing miserably. Now she sat in front of her new fancy vanity, preparing for another long and dreadful day ahead of her as she looked at herself in the mirror. Being dragged out of bed at this hour had left dark circles under her eyes, and a rotten mood to go with them. 

Tulsa gently combed Katara’s long chocolate locks, sorting out every knot as she made the new princess presentable for her tasks of the day, and Katara crossed her arms as she let out an exasperated sigh. “I can brush my own hair, you know. Been doing it my entire life.” 

Tulsa pursed her lips, hesitating before speaking, seemingly picking up on Katara’s moodiness. “Princess Katara, it is my job to tend to matters such as these...I am here to help you.” 

Katara scoffed. “Help me? Do you have a way to bust me out of here?” Through her view of Tulsa in the mirror, Katara could see that her poor attempt at humor hadn’t made the woman laugh. “Just a joke...” 

Tulsa hesitated again before speaking, appearing to be afraid to say the wrong words. Katara sighed, she really shouldn’t be so hard on Tulsa, the poor woman was just trying to do her job and Katara was sure she’d been a nightmare to work for so far. 

“I’m sorry my attitude has been so poor, Tulsa. You’ve shown me nothing but kindness since I’ve arrived. I shouldn’t be taking my frustrations out on you.” 

A small smile appeared on Tulsa’s lips. “No need for apologies, my princess.” 

A comfortable silence hung in the air, Katara becoming lost in her thoughts once more as Tulsa moved on to dressing her in silk red clothes. Zuko hadn’t returned last night after their argument, and although she didn’t care to see him again, a small part of her brain wondered why he hadn’t come back. Where had he gone? She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of Tulsa’s voice. 

“You are ready for the day, Princess. Here is your schedule,” Tulsa handed Katara a sheet of paper outlining her daily tasks. “You will start with breakfast, followed by tutoring with Madam Yu in the library. Then you will have a 30 minute break before lunch, followed by wedding planning with the ladies of court, and then-“

Katara cut her off abruptly. “Wedding planning?”

Tulsa nodded. “Yes, princess. There is much to plan and so little time. A royal wedding normally takes a full year to plan or more, one has never been done with such haste.” 

Katara nodded reluctantly, signaling to Tulsa that she understood and could continue explaining this horrid schedule. She certainly was not looking forward to her meeting with ‘the ladies of court.’ 

Tulsa continued. “Right. Straight after wedding planning, you will join Prince Zuko in the courtyard for a training session. After that, the rest of the evening is yours to do as you please, around seven pm.” 

Katara’s brows furrowed in confusion, something Tulsa mentioned not sitting with her right. “Join Zuko for a training session? Like...sparring? I thought I wasn’t allowed to use my water bending?” 

“Oh, you won’t be bending. It’s customary that the princess supports the Prince during trainings sessions.” Tulsa explained, her voice shrinking when she saw Katara’s fuming expression. 

“So I’m just expected to sit there and WATCH him?? What kind of ridiculous tradition is that??” Katara lashed out, provoked by the very idea of sitting and watching Zuko train like some helpless, useless little girl on the sidelines. She had bested Zuko many times during their past encounters, she was not meant to sit on the sidelines. 

Tulsa gulped nervously before slowly nodding her head. “I-I’m afraid so...I’m sorry if that displeases you, princess...”

Katara noticed the frightened look on Tulsa’s face and immediately backed down. Spirits, she was probably no better to serve than Azula at this point. She sighed heavily, apologizing once more. “Tulsa...I’m s-“ 

“It’s really alright, princess. You do not need to apologize. You’re in a difficult position.” Tulsa’s voice was soft, a look of pity shown in her eyes. 

Katara sighed, looking down at her feet. A difficult position was a tremendous understatement. She was imprisoned in this dreadful palace...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gently tossing breadcrumbs into the garden pond, Zuko contemplated how he was feeling about the events of late. He watched as a turtle duck bobbed its head up from beneath the water, nibbling on the soggy crumbs happily, and he was reminded of the precious moments he had shared in this exact spot as a young boy with his mother. How simple things had been back then...

His mother. Would she be proud of the person he had become? Of the decisions he had made? He wished he knew the answer, although he couldn’t stop the pressing feeling in his gut causing him to think his mother would be disappointed in how he has been acting recently...having uncle thrown in jail, the only person who had been there for him throughout some of the most difficult times in his young life. Trying to hunt and kill the Avatar, the worlds last chance of hope. Betraying and imprisoning Katara...

The memory of the water bender’s tear-filled blue eyes flashed through his mind, and he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Seeing Katara sob the way she did after their meeting with his father had affected him more than he would like to admit. Katara had been so strong when faced with his father; so bold, not allowing him to intimidate her, and Zuko had immensely admired her strength in that moment. All he had done in the presence of his father was tremble in fear. Zuko scoffed at himself; how pathetic was he? His father had viscously hit Katara, and all he had done was gape in shock, frozen in place as she clung to her face in pain. The scene pained Zuko nearly as much as he imagined the act had pained Katara. 

Her harsh words played over in his head, “ _I hate you._ ” The defeated look on her face combined with the acidity in her voice left him feeling more abysmal than he had for quite some time. He hadn’t felt this low since he’d been banished three years ago, when he was just a lost thirteen year old boy with a fresh burn on his face. This isn’t right...coming home was supposed to have been the turning point in his life; for the better. He was supposed to be happy now, after all, he had everything he wanted now, didn’t he? His fathers acceptance, the claim to his throne...but what did any of that really mean to him? Zuko’s thoughts were abruptly halted by the ever-so familiar voice of his sister. 

“Look at you moping around the garden, Zuzu. I suppose some things never change.” Azula teased as she approached her brother, standing next to him with her arms folded over her chest. 

Zuko’s mood became instantly sour in her presence. “What do you want, Azula?” 

“Zuko, is that any way treat your sister? I just came by to congratulate you on your engagement.” She smirked, clearly taunting him. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, make fun of me all you want. If uniting the water tribes with the fire nation is how I reclaim the throne, then so be it.” 

Azula let out an unamused sigh. “Yes, how honorable of you.” She was silent for a brief moment, her smirk fading away before she spoke again. “You broke her heart, you know.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his sister, understanding exactly who she was referring to. He frowned. “I had no choice, Azula. Father has ordered for me to marry Katara.” 

Azula rolled her eyes. “So what? You don’t care about that water tribe peasant. You could just marry her for show, and continue seeing Mai behind closed doors. All of the fire lords have had concubines, I’m sure.” 

Zuko snapped his head up to look at her in disgrace at her suggestions. “Mai doesn’t want to be the fire lord’s royal concubine, Azula. And I wouldn’t treat Katara that way, either.” 

Azula released a bored sigh. “Oh zuzu, always so honorable. Have it your way.” A smirk appeared on her lips as she began turning to leave. “I’ve arranged for your little princess to come and spend some time with the girls and I tomorrow afternoon.” 

Zuko squinted at her, a glint of warning in his eyes. If Azula had wanted to spend time with Katara it certainly was not for any good reason. “Leave her alone, Azula.”

Azula chuckled. “My my, so defensive of your betrothed, are you? Don’t tell me you’re falling for the lowly peasant?”

Zuko gritted his teeth, his fist clenching. “That ‘lowly peasant’ is your future fire lady. I mean it, Azula. Leave her alone.” 

Azula sarcastically threw her hands up in surrender. “I would never hurt the girl, Zuko. Just a friendly meeting with other girls her age. Might be comforting, after all.” 

Zuko scoffed, Azula’s voice like nails scraping down a chalkboard. “Comforting?You nearly killed her on the ship! She had to be nursed back to health.”

Azula shrugged nonchalantly. “Well that’s hardly fair, she wasn’t a princess then, she was a prisoner.” 

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke genuinely. “Azula...please just don’t make things worse than they already are. I have to try and make this work. Can you do that?” 

A cryptic smile appeared on Azula’s lips. “Anything for you, brother.” Zuko had a bad feeling in his gut as he watched his sister walk off. 

The last thing Zuko needed was Azula torturing Katara during this fragile time. She needed time to become accustomed to everything, needed time to sort out her thoughts and come to terms with their fate. The girl was to be his wife, after all, and even if she hated him for the rest of their days, Zuko would at the very least make sure she was being treated well. It was the least he could do for her after condemning her to this hellish life. His felt the slight throb in his head return as he anticipated sorting things out with Katara later. They needed to talk about things, he decided, seeing as Zuko didn’t return to their chambers last night. 

He had gone to Mai’s house to end things with her, and ended up staying well into the night, just talking with the girl. Zuko cared for Mai, they had dated on and off for a few years and known one another since they were young kids. He always assumed Mai would be the girl he married someday, not a water bender who despised him with every fiber of her being. He hadn’t been in love with Mai, but even so, it had hurt him to see her cry over this. There’s nothing else he could do, he reasoned. Zuko was not the type of guy who would cheat on his wife, or sentence Mai to a life as a royal concubine. No...she deserved better than that.

Katara deserved better, too. Zuko would take this marriage alliance seriously, and try to make things work with Katara as best as he could, he had decided. He would try to talk to her later, after all of their individual duties for the day have been tended to. He took a deep breath, his mind hazy and tired from everything scrambled around in his mind lately, and picked himself up off the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara reluctantly followed Tulsa through the unfamiliar palace halls to her next destination. She had barely touched her breakfast, her stomach still feeling uneasy since her time spent on the ship. While she was locked up she had barely eaten anything at all, and now the thought of food made her feel ill, even as her body craved the nutrients it brought. 

They approached the library, as it was time for Katara’s first tutoring lesson. She had no interest in learning about the fire nation and the ways of their people; just another ‘duty’ she was being forced into complying with. Tulsa escorted her to a room in the back of the library, and Katara couldn’t believe the amount of books tested on the shelves of the walls, there must have been thousands. She allowed her eyes to wonder around the room for a moment, taking in the scene. There was a large desk, complete with notebooks and proper supplies needed for schooling, along with a large chalkboard hung on the wall. 

Tulsa spoke softly, keeping her voice down out of respect in the library. “Madam Yu has been educating noble families for decades. She is the best, a little tough at times, but will have your best interest at heart.” 

Katara refrained from rolling her eyes as to not be disrespectful to Tulsa, but no one here had her best interest at heart, not even Tulsa could convince her otherwise. In stepped Madam Yu, gray hair and glasses; dressed in fire nation attire. Her expression a bit intimidating to Katara, although she couldn’t pinpoint why she was feeling that way. Tulsa bowed to Madam Yu before giving Katara a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, and retreating. Katara felt a little sense of comfort in the kind way Tulsa had treated her today...she had almost wanted to burst out in tears at the simple act...

“Good morning, Princess Katara.” Madam Yu’s voice was firm and professional. “Please, take a seat.” 

Katara’s attention was immediately driven away from the touching moment with Tulsa and directed toward her tutor. She nodded and made her way over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair she assumed she’d be perched in for the next three hours. 

Madam Yu’s gray eyes studied Katara through her lenses, looking her up and down, and Katara felt uncomfortable being judged in such a way. 

“You’re slouching. Sit up straight.” She ordered. 

Katara felt her irritation building already, complying with Madam Yu’s wishes as she straightened her shoulders out. This should be fun, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Katara watched as Madam Yu sighed, taking a seat behind her desk as her expression became slightly softer for a moment. “Princess Katara, I’m aware that your situation is not ideal or traditional by any means...you are not here by choice.” 

Gee, thanks for the reminder, Katara thought to herself holding back an eye roll. 

“I have taught generations of young women like yourself how to become a proper fire lady. I taught our last fire lady, the mother of your own betrothed. She was a kind, strong, brave woman...” the woman’s voice became more serious now as she her eyes pierced straight into Katara’s. “...and I watched idly as that evil man broke her spirit more with each passing day...until she was all but gone.” 

Katara’s eyes widened at the old woman’s borderline treasonous words. Madam Yu thought...Ozai was evil? She...she was acknowledging that he was a monster? Katara had assumed everyone in the fire nation was either oblivious and brain washed when it came to following fire lord Ozai or just downright bad people. 

“I’m not going to sugar coat anything for you, young princess, you’re in a very dangerous place. And you have been placed in a particularly difficult position.”She continued firmly. “There are going to be many who disagree with having a water tribe girl as the future fire lady, such a thing has never been heard of before in our nation. There will be people out to get you everywhere you go. You must be very careful and stay alert at all times.” 

Katara was becoming overwhelmed by all of the warnings Madam Yu was throwing at her. The woman was being brutally honest, and Katara was beginning to feel anxiety creep up her spine as the she continued. 

“Now, at the very least, Prince Zuko is a good-hearted young man. He would never treat you the way Ozai did Ursa. So in that department, you are in some luck, it seems.” 

Katara furrowed her brows, almost appalled by Madam Yu’s suggestion that she had been lucky to end up in a forced arranged marriage to Zuko of all people. Sure, he was no Ozai, but he was still the reason she was even in this position. 

Katara spoke up. “Excuse me, Madam Yu, I appreciate all of your honesty so far, but I don’t consider myself lucky. I...I don’t love Zuko...I don’t want to marry him. I’m a prisoner here.” 

Madam Yu shot Katara an interesting glance, as if she had heard this all before. “Young princess, you underestimate the power of perception. If you believe you are a prisoner, you’ll feel as though you’re a prisoner. You’ll be treated as such, too.” She paused briefly, removing her glasses as she spoke this time. “The fire lady is a position of upmost importance. She helps those less fortunate, becoming politically involved in many domestic and even foreign affairs at times. You can think yourself nothing more than a lowly prisoner, forced here against your will, and live out your days here wallowing in self pity, or you can think yourself a strong young woman faced with new challenges, preparing to be fire lady, an esteemed position of power, doing your part to make this world a better place. The choice is yours, my dear.” 

Madam Yu allowed her words to hang in the air for a moment as Katara pondered her wisdom. It sounded to Katara as if Madam Yu was insinuating she make the best out of a shitty situation. Or don’t, and be miserable for the rest of her life. The choice was hers...was the choice truly hers? Could she really use these horrible circumstances to her advantage somehow? Madam Yu continued speaking after a few minutes of silence, although the thoughts racing through her mind were quite loud in Katara’s head.

“As far as Prince Zuko goes, well...you may never love him, that is true. However, you may grow to tolerate him. You may even find a friend in him someday.” 

Katara found it hard to imagine her and Zuko ever being friends, and the resentment she felt towards him right now was making it difficult to imagine even tolerating him someday. 

“And even if you never love your husband, you will love his children.” Madam Yu added. 

Katara’s eyes widened at the old woman’s statement. “ _Children_?? B-but I...surely you don’t mean-“

“As I said before, you’ll have many duties as the fire lady, many important deeds. One of your most important duties as Fire Lady will be to produce an heir to the throne.” 

Katara shook her head in disbelief, her face flushed and she felt herself become slightly dizzy as she tried to process this news. This couldn’t be...how had she not realized this before?? Of course if you’re married to the fire lord you’re expected to have children together! But Zuko and her couldn’t possibly...her cheeks burned in embarrassment at the mere thought of it. 

Madam Yu smiled at Katara understandingly, noticing her panicked expression, and reached out to place her aged hand over top of Katara’s. “I know this is a lot to take in. But that is why you’re here. I am here to help you prepare for all of this. By the end of our time together, I am confident that you will be ready.” 

Katara gulped nervously, her head spinning with all of the information she’d just been told, wishing she had the same amount of confidence in herself as this woman who didn’t even know her seemed to. Without another momentary glance, Madam Yu began writing her first lesson on the chalkboard, and Katara felt herself growing exhausted of this day already. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A yawn escaped Katara as she reluctantly trudged behind Tulsa to her meeting with some of the other women of court to plan for her wedding. Her three hour tutoring session with Madam Yu had left Katara feeling drained, and although she didn’t think Madam Yu was half bad, her tutoring session had taken a lot of mental energy out of Katara. 

Tulsa had offered her lunch, but Katara had declined, the idea of eating right now making her stomach churn. They arrived to a beautifully decorated room, complete with tea and snacks, and a large gathering table surrounded by comfortable looking cushions that a few noble ladies had already taken a seat in, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. 

Tulsa turned to Katara and whispered, “the noble ladies are really excited to help prepare your wedding, but they can be a little overbearing at times...” 

Katara nodded in understanding, holding back another yawn as Tulsa escorted her to her seat at the table. A few of the noble ladies looked up at Katara, wide smiles and bright eyes appearing on their faces. Katara recognized two of the girls sitting at the table, one abnormally cheery and dressed in all pink, the other with black hair, appearing gloomy and disinterested. Yes...she had seen them at Ba Sing Se, disguised as Kyoshi warriors, Mai and Ty Lee. 

“Oh my spirits, you look so pretty, Katara!” The cheery girl covered her mouth as if she has said something wrong, and then smiled apologetically. “Oops, sorry! I meant _Princess_ Katara.” 

Katara offered Ty Lee a polite smile before taking a seat, feeling uncomfortable at all of the eyes in the room studying her. Tulsa retreated to the back of the room, where Katara assumed she would stay until this meeting was finished in order to escort her to her next destination. Katara already couldn’t wait to leave this little gathering, for this had been the part of her schedule she had dreaded the most. 

One of the girls spoke up, breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the room. “I think some introductions are in order!” The girl was pretty, dark black hair and rosy cheeks like most women in the fire nation, and she smiled as she spoke. “My name is Lima, my father is one of fire lord Ozai’s most trusted advisors.” 

Katara wanted to roll her eyes at the pride coating Lima’s voice when she had spoken of her fathers position. How could she be proud of her father aiding in bringing so much misery to the other nations of this world? Perhaps she was oblivious to the outside world, she reasoned, not wanting to judge her right away. Although she knew Mai and Ty Lee were fully aware about the state of the world outside of these palace walls...they had helped Azula bring down Ba Sing Se. There was no excuse for them, and Katara felt her blood begin to boil while they sat across the table from her as if nothing had even happened.

“My turn!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “I’m Ty Lee, princess Azula’s best friend!” The girls high energy was giving Katara a headache. “Your Ora could use some cheering up, princess. It’s a bit gray, when it should be pink!” 

Katara really had to stop herself from rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

Mai spoke, monotoned as usual, however there was a hint of bitterness underlying in her voice as she refused to even look at Katara. “I’m Mai. My father, who forced me to be here today, is an Admiral.” 

“Your turn, princess!” Lima announced. “Tell us about yourself.”

Katara looked between the three girls, unsure of what to say. This all felt very pretentious and unnatural to her. But she complied, nonetheless, knowing she didn’t owe these women anything, but deciding to play the part and try to converse with the girls. Some of Madam Yu’s words from earlier had resonated with her. “Um...nice to meet you all...I’m Katara. I’m from the South Pole...my father is the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.” Before he was tossed into prison by fire nation soldiers, she thought bitterly to herself. 

Lima and Ty Lee’s eyes grew wide with interest as Mai remained unfazed and cold. 

“Wow, so you were a princess in the Southern Water Tribe?” Lima asked. 

“Is your father a water bender, too?” Ty Lee questioned.

Katara shook her head, taken back by their acute interest in her life. “No...“

“Let’s get started on planning your wedding!” Lima exclaimed, interrupting before she could elaborate any further. 

Katara glanced at the women as if they were crazy for a moment, but nodded to signal for them to continue. “Sure.” 

Lima pulled out sketches of wedding dresses and splayed them out across the table for everyone to see. “I made up some sketches of the most beautiful royal wedding dresses throughout the history of the fire Nation. Any of these would look so beautiful on you, princess.” She beamed, seemingly more at herself than at Katara. 

Ty Lee held one of the sketches up, the drawing appearing to be far too scandalous to be considered a royal wedding dress. “Oooh la la, Lima this dress is a bit improper!” She teased. 

Lima laughed, grabbing the sketch from Ty Lee’s hand. “Oh spirits, that one must have gotten mixed in with the dresses!” 

“What do you think, Princess Katara? If you wear this one Prince Zuko wouldn’t be able to control himself on your wedding night!” Ty Lee teased playfully. 

Katara instantly felt her cheeks burn at Ty Lee’s insinuation. Images of herself wearing the skimpy clothing from the sketch in front of Zuko flashed through her mind, and Katara quickly buried the stupid thought. She caught a glance at Mai rolling her eyes as Lima and Ty Lee giggled, not bothering to say anything else, and looking more irritated than usual. Katara briefly wondered why the girl was always so angry and dull. 

“Prince Zuko would faint right there at the altar!” Lima snorted out, giggling for a few more moments with Ty Lee before they both calmed down. Katara felt awkward throughout the conversation, hoping the girls would change the subject soon now that they had their fun laughing at her and Zuko’s embarrassment. 

“Ok. We need to discuss dresses, cake flavors, decorations, gift bags, color schemes, although I’m assuming we’re going with the royal family colors? Your hair style, your shoes, your veil, dinner entrees, your vows! There is so much to do! I was thinking for the centerpieces...”

Lima rambled on and on about wedding nonsense, and Katara couldn’t bring herself to pay attention after a few minutes. Groggy and overwhelmed, she felt herself starting to shut down and space out; lost in her own thoughts. None of it felt real. Preparing to be fire lady, planning her wedding, living in the royal palace with Zuko, being referred to as _princess_ Katara...she wondered for a moment if this was all just a really bad nightmare, and maybe she would wake up soon, surrounded by her brother and friends again. Someplace safe; a feeling she craved so desperately since she had arrived here.

She couldn’t do this...she wasn’t ready to be a wife...or a princess, or whatever the hell these people wanted her to be. Sitting in the presence of these girls discussing trivial wedding details, Katara felt that shred of confidence Madam Yu had instilled in her earlier fade away bit by bit. 

Time dragged on agonizingly slowly, as it tended to do around this horrid palace, but finally the meeting came to an end. Katara had nodded in approval to whatever centerpieces the girls had chosen simply to appease them; if Katara was being honest, she really couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Tulsa approached the table with a polite smile. “Princess Katara has to attend to her next duty for the day. Thank you for your help, ladies.” 

Ty Lee and Lima nodded, beaming at up at her. “We made progress today, princess! I’ll get started on finding Fire lilies for the centerpieces!” Lima announced. 

Katara offered a polite smile to the girl and nodded, trying her best to seem appreciative on the outside. “Thank you.” 

She was a bit taken back when Lima and Ty Lee gave her a quick hug before exiting the room, feeling too bitter about her circumstances to return the gesture. Mai had disappeared from the room without a second glance, and relief washed over Katara as she was finally free of the three noble ladies. These wedding planning meetings were going to be the most difficult part of her days to get through, she decided.

Tulsa began escorting Katara through the halls for what felt like the hundredth time that day, leading her to Zuko’s firebending training, she assumed. Katara found it absolutely ridiculous that she was meant to sit and watch the fire prince show off his talents, as if he were so special. On the other hand, it might not be so bad to sit on the sidelines by herself for a little while; no one asking her questions or expecting anything of her. Perhaps her busy and tired mind would be able to have a small break from overthinking. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko felt a few drops of sweat trickle down his forehead as he finished his warm ups before the real training began. He peeled his shirt over his head, tossing the damp cloth aside so his skin could breathe. He peered over to the sidelines when the image of Katara and Tulsa came into view, briefly allowing his eyes to wonder over the water bender. She appeared tired, eyes drooping a bit as she failed to suppress the yawn that escaped her, and Zuko pitied the girl. He was sure she had a busy day today, and the last place she would want to be is here watching him train. Even looking as weary as she did, Zuko couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked today; objectively the most beautiful princess the fire nation palace had ever seen, he was sure of it. The sight of her after such a boring, monotonous day was refreshing to his eyes, like the way it felt when he drank a cool glass of water on a hot day. And although he didn’t look forward to their conversation later, and they hadn’t gotten along at all so far, Zuko oddly found solace in her presence.

Her blue eyes met his own, and Zuko became a bit flustered, offering an awkward wave of his hand. _What am I doing?_ He scolded himself. Katara looked at him strangely and awkwardly waved back, seeming confused by his gesture. He wanted to slap himself in the face for being such a dork, though part of him was glad she had actually returned his wave. Facing away from her, he inhaled a deep breath, and began his proper training. 

Katara let out a heavy sigh as Zuko began shooting fire in different directions, practicing fighting against a few soldiers as he knocked them all down, barely breaking a sweat in the process. Zuko was an impressive fire bender, she knew from the times she had fought him herself, back when her purpose was helping the avatar in defeating fire lord Ozai. Now she was engaged to his son. 

She watched as he gracefully took down each soldier with swift attacks, each one perfectly executed. Her eyes roamed over his exposed torso, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, muscles flexing with each powerful attack, locks of raven hair dangling in front of his golden irises. Katara felt herself become a flustered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she realized what she had been doing. She quickly snapped her eyes away from him, avoiding his toned abdomen like the plague. Katara could acknowledge that Zuko was attractive...even with the scar covering the left side of his face, he was a very handsome fire prince. A memory flashed through her mind of her fingertips gently grazing his scarred skin, golden eyes bearing into hers so tenderly, their bodies practically touching, heat radiating between them as they leaned in closer...

Katara shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought out of her mind. She had buried this memory so far deep in her brain that she was sure it would never resurface again. In the catacombs when she had offered to heal Zuko, they had almost kissed. The thought made Katara uncomfortable, knowing they found one another attractive in that way leaving an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Spirits, she needed to get a grip on herself. She couldn’t be attracted to Zuko, he had betrayed her, captured her, forced her into this life she wanted nothing to do with. She hated him. Yet as she glanced back over at his toned physique once more, she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach resurface all over again, bubbling up inside of her. This isn’t good, she thought to herself as she fought off the butterflies. So much for her mind taking a break. 

Zuko wrapped up his training after about an hour with one final blast of white-hot fire at a training dummy. The soldiers who had practiced with him clapped their hands before bowing in respect, and Zuko nodded at them in appreciation, dismissing them shortly after. It felt strange to him, having servants and guards, commanding respect and giving orders. Just earlier today, Zuko had simply wanted to go into town shortly to visit the market, but the guards insisted he take a royal palatine rather than just walking. Over the last three years during his travels with uncle, Zuko had done pretty much everything for himself. This new life of royalty felt unnatural now, and was definitely an adjustment to the life he previously knew. 

He grabbed some water and a towel to dry himself off before glancing over at Katara. She stood up as if getting ready to leave, and without really thinking Zuko jogged over to her in an effort to convince her to talk with him. 

“Katara!” He called out as approached her. 

Katara turned to him, confused as to why he was calling for her. She didn’t speak, just gave him her attention, not sure of what to say as she focused on keeping her eyes averted from his gorgeous body. 

“I, uh...I was hoping to eat dinner together...if you’d like...” He stammered awkwardly, his hand anxiously scratching the back of his head. 

He couldn’t tell what Katara was thinking as she studied him with a curious look in her eyes, and he felt his anxiety spike under her gaze. If she said no, he wasn’t sure how they would be able to talk to each other about everything going on, but he really hoped she would just say yes. He watched as her blue eyes softened in the slightest, almost unnoticeable if they hadn’t been standing so close to one another, and nodded her head slowly. 

“Okay...yes.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened a bit at Katara’s agreement, and he felt his heart practically

skip a beat as a glimmer of hope blossomed in his chest. She had said yes. Maybe she wants to try and make this work? Maybe she wanted to talk to him too, and try to come to some kind of understanding? 

He nodded back at her, holding back his excitement. “Okay. I’ll, um, meet you in...our room?” _Our_ room sounded very strange leaving his lips. 

She nodded again, her voice soft yet not without a hint of caution. “Okay.” 

They awkwardly held eye contact with one another for a moment longer before parting their ways, Katara turning away first to follow Tulsa back down the hallway to her and Zuko’s chambers, who was failing to completely hide the smile that appeared on her lips after witnessing the silly encounter between the prince and princess. 

Honestly, Katara hadn’t wanted to spend time with Zuko this evening, or any evening for that matter, but she thought back to Madam Yu’s words earlier...’ _As far as Prince Zuko goes, well...you may never love him, that is true. However, you may grow to tolerate him. You may even find a friend in him someday_.’ And that hopeful gleam in his eyes had really pushed her to just say yes and see how things go. Who knows, maybe Madam Yu was right, she pondered. One day, maybe Zuko and her could tolerate one another...maybe be cordial...friends, even...sure she was furious with him right now, but maybe they could at least try to be civil if they were stuck with each other...

When she returned to her chambers, Katara immediately flopped down on the large bed, never imagining she would miss this unfamiliar room so much. After her long day, she was relieved to be back in this space, ready for an evening of relaxation and peace. A knock at her door ruined her plans, as she was reminded that Zuko was coming back tonight. He must not have been far behind them, she reasoned. 

Tulsa opened the door, stepping aside to let the fire prince through the doorway. He looked to Tulsa, thanking her for her assistance and instructing her that her duties for the evening were finished. Tulsa nodded in understanding, bowing respectfully to the prince. 

“Thank you, Prince Zuko. Enjoy your evening.” 

As she watched Tulsa turn to leave, Katara realized all of the ways Tulsa had helped her today. She had stayed by her side the entire day, treated her with kindness, made sure she was as comfortable as possible, and even put up with her moodiness this morning. “Tulsa, wait-“ Katara called out. Tulsa turned to face her, appearing a little surprised to have heard Katara speak her name. Katara looked at her with grateful eyes and spoke sincerely, “Thank you...for everything. I couldn’t have survived today without you...”

A look of pleasant surprise crossed both Zuko and Tulsa’s expressions before a bright smile appeared on Tulsa’s lips. “Of course, Princess. I’ll see you in the morning.” And then the sweet woman disappeared from sight, and Katara and Zuko were left alone, awkward silence hanging heavy between them for a brief moment. 

“That was nice of you...Tulsa has been helpful to you?” Zuko questioned. 

Katara crossed her arms, a bit of an attitude in her voice. “Contrary to what you think, I am nice. And yes, she has. As helpful as she can be, at least...” 

Zuko was glad that she seemed to be taking a liking to Tulsa, he had specifically called on her to serve Katara because he knew Tulsa was gentle and kind; he wanted to show her not everyone in the fire nation was evil or out to get her. Tulsa would take good care of the water tribe girl, and Zuko felt a sense of comfort in knowing that she would be well tended to when he wasn’t around to make sure she wasn’t being mistreated in any way. 

“Tulsa is the best. I’m glad you got along well with her.” He paused. “And I know you’re nice...by the way.” 

Katara quirked an eyebrow at him. Why was he trying to be nice? She observed the boy as he stared at her awkwardly, seemingly anxious and fidgety, looking as if he was afraid to speak to her. 

“So, uh...dinner? I’m sure you’re hungry after such a long day. I’ll call for a servant to bring some food.” 

Katara’s expression softened momentarily. Her stomach churned just at the thought of eating, as it had all day. “Zuko...I’m not hungry...” 

Her stomach betrayed her once more, growling loudly as it had the previous night, and she felt a sense of dejavu wash over her as her cheeks burned. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. “You certainly seem hungry...why don’t you want to eat? Have you eaten anything all day?”

Katara shrugged and slowly shook her head. “Not really...my stomach feels weird every time I think about eating...” 

Zuko considered Katara’s honesty with him in this moment as a small victory. She hadn’t blown him off or ignored him, or even lied to him. She had been truthful with him, and Zuko silently rejoiced. It wasn’t much, but it was progress nonetheless. 

“I see...well, you have to eat, Katara. Is there something specific you’d like? I can have the chef make up a dish for you.” He offered, hopeful that she would accept and not fight him on the matter. She would eat, he would make sure of it. 

Katara twiddled her thumbs together nervously as she spoke, avoiding eye contact with Zuko. He was being oddly nice, and Katara wasn’t sure why, but his offer had been a little too generous to turn down. “Well...I suppose I could go for some fruit?” 

Zuko nodded on his way to order the guard outside of their to door have a servant bring their meal. “Fruit it is. And a side of rice.” 

Katara rolled her eyes at him while he ordered their dinner, his uncharacteristic kindness irking her. “What do you care anyway?” 

Zuko approached her once more, resenting her question. His voice became soft as he took a few steps closer to where Katara sat on the bed. “I...do care, Katara. I...I don’t want you to be miserable here...I want...I want to try and make things here as comfortable as I can for you...” 

Katara’s expression softened for a brief moment, hearing the genuine sincerity in his voice, before audibly scoffing at him and crossing her arms once more. “How do you expect me to ever feel comfortable here?! I’m a prisoner, Zuko!” 

Zuko winced, realizing he had struck a raw nerve with her and hating himself for it, although an argument with Katara tonight had likely been inevitable. 

“You’re the future fire lady, Katara.” Zuko corrected her. 

Katara threw her hands up dramatically, raising her voice. “I’m tired of hearing that! I don’t want to be the future fire lady! I don’t want this life, any of it!” 

Zuko sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly. “Katara, I know you don’t. I didn’t want this either, you know...I’ve had to make sacrifices too.” 

Katara rolled her eyes once more. “What sacrifices did you possibly have to make? I have to give up my entire life, Zuko!”

Zuko felt anger creeping up his spine, and although his voice became more firm, he kept a leveled head. “My uncle has been thrown into prison. My girlfr- uh...I mean, ex girlfriend hates me now because I’m engaged to you instead of her.” He explained. 

Katara had been surprised to hear Zuko speak about a prior love interest. She hadn’t known Zuko was in a relationship, but before she could ponder who the mystery girlfriend was, she narrowed her eyes at Zuko, her voice dripping with bitterness as she retaliated. “Oh, I’m sorry, you poor thing! My entire family has been split apart by the fire nation, Zuko. By _your_ family specifically. You have no idea what I’ve been through!”

Zuko clenched his fist, feelings of guilt and resentment at her words rising inside of him as he raised his voice. “Katara, I’ve been through shit, too. My mother is gone. My family _hates_ me. My own father banished me after he - !” Zuko stopped himself, Katara’s cold expression shifting into that of curiosity as she studied his eyes. “...Nevermind. Look, it’s not worth fighting with each other about the past...what’s done is done.” 

Katara squinted at him curiously, the way he had shut down just now triggering a memory of something that Ozai had said to Zuko during their meeting yesterday. “ _Have you not learned your lesson, boy? Speak out of term again and you’ll have a matching scar on your right eye!”_ What had Ozai’s words meant? Katara found it to be a strange and rather specific threat...

“Zuko...how did you you get that scar?” Katara couldn’t help herself from prying. She knew it was a rude question, but she suddenly had a very unsettling feeling brewing inside of her at the possible answer. 

Zuko was taken back by her sudden question, his golden eyes widening as if she had just asked him to set himself on fire. She noted how anxious he had become; averting his gaze, his hands fidgeting by his sides as he glanced down at the floor, appearing almost ashamed. 

“I, um...I’m not sure you want to know.” He admitted, his voice laced with a bitter sadness. 

Katara’s hard gaze softened seeing how affected Zuko was becoming by her thought of whatever the incident was. “Your father said something yesterday about your scar, and I guess I was just wondering...” her sentence trailed off, unsure of where she was going with her words. Unsure if she wanted to know anymore. 

Zuko made eye contact with her once again, a look in his eyes Katara had never seen before. A mix of anger and rage and sadness, and for a minute she saw a glimpse of that lost and confused boy again. The boy who possessed good inside of him despite all of the evil surrounding him every step of the way, but had always been too afraid to act on it. 

“My father challenged me to an Agni Kai when I was thirteen. I spoke out of term in a war meeting. This was my punishment. He...he burned me...”

Katara’s cold expression instantly thawed as her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open in horror of what she had just heard. Had she been hearing things? Did Zuko really just say his own father was the reason for the scar that marked the skin of his face? His own father had...oh god. Oh no. Katara felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of Zuko, just a young boy, so frightened as he cowered before his evil father, painfully burned by the man who is supposed to care for and love him. Katara couldn’t even imagine a world where her own father would ever think to harm her. Now he bore that scar for the rest of his life; a painful reminder of that traumatic day forever burned into his skin. What kind of wicked place was this? 

A tear rolled down her cheek as realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. Everything about Zuko suddenly made sense to her. He was broken...his father and his upbringing in this vile place had shattered him. This kind of pain must be unbearable to burden each day, and Katara was not able to comprehend how he was still functioning. The fear...she had watched him wince in fear at his father yesterday. She had been so ignorant, screaming at him that he should have stood up for himself...of course he couldn’t. If his father was willing to hurt him so badly at only thirteen she could only imagine what he would do to Zuko now three years later. 

“Zuko...Zuko, I-I had no idea...” 

Zuko heard the water benders voice wavering, and pulled his eyes from the ground up to glance at her. Tears slipped from her blue eyes, and the image pained him. Katara crying felt wrong, as if the world became imbalanced when she was sad. He didn’t know why but he absolutely hated seeing her this way. His expression became one of worry and confusion. 

“Katara, please don’t cry.” His voice almost pleading. 

“But you...you didn’t deserve that, Zuko...you were only a boy...” she choked out, unable to hold back her tears. 

Zuko furrowed his brows in confusion before realizing Katara hadn’t been crying about their argument moments ago, or even about being trapped with him. She was crying because she felt sorry for him...Zuko felt his heart swell, touched by the water tribe girl’s concern for him...he hadn’t expected for her to care...he supposed that had been foolish of him, Katara didn’t seem like the type to laugh in his face at his shame. She was the one who had offered to heal him before, after all...Katara was good...a small beacon of light in this palace of darkness. 

“Katara...” he wasn’t sure what to he could say, the words he had wanted to speak getting lost on his tongue. 

Katara shook her head, her horrified expression from before now one of true defeat, tears still slipping from her blue eyes and rolling down her flushed cheeks, and the image left Zuko feeling just as defeated. This was a girl who never gave up, never accepted a loss, she was brave and fierce and strong...now stood in front of him, appearing broken and hopeless...and it was all his fault...Zuko felt another wave of guilt crash over him. 

In this moment, Katara’s world crumbled as she felt everything becoming real. There was no way out of this...there was no escape. How could she ever expect Zuko to stand up to his father after what Ozai had done to him? The vile man would probably kill the boy...they were trapped. Both of them were trapped...she would have to marry Zuko...Zuko would have to marry her. Her teary eyes fell back onto the damaged prince in front of her, his eyes heavy with guilt and worry. 

“There’s no way out, is there?” Her question came off as more of a statement, already knowing the true answer. 

Zuko gulped heavily and slowly shook his head, regretting the next sentence he said before he even spoke. “No...there’s not.” 

The two of them stared at one another as a long, grievous silence fell over the room, neither one knowing the right words to say as they unwillingly accepted their tragic fates. A knock on the door interrupted their mourning, and Zuko quickly made his way to the door, bringing the tray of food inside they had all but forgotten they ordered, as Katara wiped the leftover streaks of tears from her damp cheeks with her hand. Katara watched as Zuko cleared his throat nervously while he made up two dishes and some hot tea for them, placing the food on the dining table near the fire place. 

He turned to her, gesturing for her to join him at the table, and Katara hesitated a little before making her way over to have a seat on the cushion. Her appetite had long disappeared, but the smell of food had her stomach rumbling loudly, even though she felt nauseous at the sight. She pushed the tray away from her a bit, feeling sick. Zuko peered up at her from his bowl of rice and some kind of zesty meat, chopsticks in hand as he spoke. 

“Katara, please eat.” He insisted. “You’re never going to start feeling better if you keep skipping meals.” 

Katara opened her mouth as if to protest, but ultimately decided not to argue with him on this. He was probably right, even if she hated to admit it. She picked up a piece of mango with her chopsticks and reluctantly placed it into her mouth, trying her hardest not to puke as she chewed. Zuko appeared pleased at her surrender as he continued gobbling up his own meal. They ate in silence. Katara took a few bites of rice and managed to finish nearly all of the fruit before placing her bowl down on the table. 

Her overworked mind wandered back to their conversation just moments before dinner, and she found herself staring at the scar plaguing the left side of his face, imagining the trauma Zuko must be experiencing being back in this dark place, surrounded by the people who hurt him most in life. 

“It’s hideous, right?” His voice had made her jump in surprise, suddenly feeling rude for staring the way she had been. “You can be honest, it scares a lot of people. I’m lucky that I still have my vision in my left eye. Although I did experience a bit of hearing loss...”

Katara wanted to cry again at his admittance, but she remained stable. “It doesn’t scare me. Zuko...I am so sorry for what happened to you...you...you know that wasn’t okay...right? It wasn’t your fault...” She really want sure if he realized just how atrocious it was. 

Zuko placed his now empty bowl on the table, his head hung low as he spoke. “Yeah...I know...”

Katara couldn’t keep her curiosity at bay, even as exhaustion began eating away at her. He still seemed ashamed of what happened to him, and she needed to try understand what was going on in his head. “Then why...why would you want to return? After everything he did to you?” 

Zuko shuddered at her question. Truthfully, he hadn’t known why he wanted to return home. This was a question he still wrestled with on a daily basis. Returning home meant being with his family again, regaining his honor and his throne, but...why was that important to him? His family had hardly rejoiced at his return. With his uncle being thrown into prison, the only family he had left here were his father and Azula, and they both hated him. Sure, he had his claim to the throne restored, but he wasn’t even sure what that meant to him anymore. 

He watched Katara release a long yawn, her eyes looking tired. Now wasn’t the time for such intricate questions. “You’ve had a long day. Why don’t you get some rest, Katara.” 

Katara wanted to push him to answer her previous question, sensing the conflict inside of him and irritated that he had ignored her, but her body and mind were too exhausted to try. This day had pushed her to her mental limits, full of intense emotions and information she couldn’t fully process in her tired state. 

“I’m just going to take a bath first.” Katara informed him, giving up the fight. Zuko hesitated nervously at her statement and Katara quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Is that alright with you?” 

“Yes, of course, it’s just...I-I already sent Tulsa away for the night. I suppose I could could call her back, it’s not a problem-“ He stammered. 

Katara stopped him with her words, crossing her arms as she felt herself becoming irritated with the fire bender once more. “You’re going to make Tulsa come back here just to babysit me while I bathe?? No way, Zuko, that’s ridiculous.”

Zuko fumbled a bit. “I just...I have orders not to leave you alone around water.” He knew Katara wouldn’t try to escape, at least, he thought she wouldn’t...but he didn’t trust her yet. After learning what his father is capable of tonight, it wouldn’t surprise him if she did try to make a run for it. 

Her voice became irritated. “I told you already, I’m not trying to escape. But if you _insist_ that I need a babysitter around water, then you’ll just have to stand in there yourself! I’m not making Tulsa come back up here just for that.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened at her suggestion, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I-I guess I could...I, uh...I won’t look.” 

Katara rolled her eyes at him. “Obviously you won’t look, or I’ll freeze your eyeballs shut.” 

Zuko nodded in understanding, feeling stupid as he followed her into the bathroom. He watched as she leaned over the tub to turn the knobs, fiddling with them a bit to get her desired temperature, before gesturing for him to turn around. He quickly complied, not daring to steal even a glance at her as he heard articles of thick clothing hit the ground while she disrobed. Without being able to see what was happening behind him, Zuko’s sense of hearing became heightened, and a deep blush painted over his cheeks when he heard a soft moan escape Katara’s lips as she dipped into the water. 

Spirits, this was uncomfortable. Zuko would be an idiot to think Katara wasn’t attractive, he found her to be possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There was something alluring about her that drew him in; but he normally buried these thoughts very deep in his mind before he could even ponder the idea. Now, knowing Katara was completely bare behind him was making him achingly uncomfortable. His teenaged hormones making it nearly impossible not to imagine Katara running her gentle hands over her smooth mocha skin...lathering her bare chest with sweet smelling bubbles and soaps...sinful images of his own hands sliding over her bare skin invaded his mind now, imagining he was the one drawing those little satisfied moans from her plump lips. He felt blood rush straight through his stomach into his groin, and he bit down on his lip, trying to suppress his body’s inappropriate response and think about anything else aside from the naked water bender just a few feet behind him. 

Katara tried her best to relax as she scrubbed off the days misery from her skin and hair. Although the warm water felt amazing on her sore muscles, it was difficult for her to enjoy the moment with Zuko being so close. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air between them. Katara had never been naked in front of a man before...it was completely against her culture to do so before marriage. But seeing that they were meant to be married in only a few months...what difference did it make now? Not that he would try to look, Katara knew that he wouldn’t, Zuko was far too honorable to take advantage of a woman. And it dawned on Katara that maybe he really wasn’t as bad as she had been making him out to be. She hadn’t forgiven him at all for what he’s done to her, and she wasn’t sure if she ever could, but she was realizing that she did trust him in some ways...and in a position where he could be taking full advantage and torturing her, instead he was trying to be kind. Katara respected his efforts tonight. 

Zuko thanked the spirits for putting an end to his suffering when Katara had finally finished bathing. He waited in agony for a few more moments as he heard her dry herself off and wrap a bath robe around her before they both exited the bathroom. As she passed by him through the doorway, he swore he saw her cheeks flush. Maybe he hadn’t been the only one feeling flustered and awkward in that moment...

He watched as she made her way to the bed, wrapping herself up in the silk sheets and cozy blankets, wet chocolate locks draped across the pillows. Zuko took in this image, realizing this is what he would see every night for the rest of his life...he moved to the couch, preparing to sleep there before Katara spoke up. 

“Zuko, are you going to sleep on the couch forever?” 

Katara found it silly that Zuko was sleeping on the couch these last few nights. Although she didn’t necessarily want him to sleep next to her, the bed was plenty large enough for both of them to have their own space, and besides, Katara was used to sleeping close to others at night. Aang, Toph, Sokka and her were practically piled on top of one another during their travels.

Zuko looked at her dumbfounded. “Um...I assumed so.” 

Katara nearly let out a chuckle, not allowing herself to. Zuko was hopeless. “This is _our_ chambers, remember? You’re probably going to sleep in the bed at some point. Might as well start now.” 

Zuko looked at her with surprise. “Are you sure?” 

Katara gave a sleepy nod, having trouble keeping her eyes open much longer as exhaustion took over. Zuko hesitated, but she watched as he slowly slipped under the blanket, and she noted how the bed instantly became warmer, the chills covering her body slowly dissipating, and she let out a relaxed sigh as she felt her his chi wrap around hers like a warm blanket; feelings of comfort and safety surrounding her for the first time since being captured. What was this feeling? She felt sleep taking hold of her too quickly to try and fight it, not even sure if she wanted to, and then everything was dark, her tired mind finally put to rest before she had to wake up and do it all over again. 


	4. Uncertainty and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara struggle with separate harships throughout their daily routines. When they reconnect in the evening, a few things are hashed out before coming to a mutual understanding of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I’m so sorry that I have taken so long to upload this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and stay tuned for chapter 5 (when things start to get a little steamy) lol! Thanks for reading!

Katara stirred, interrupted from her unusually deep slumber at the sound of footsteps shuffling around the bedroom. She blinked her eyes open slowly, allowing them to adjust to the overbearing fire nation sun before stretching her arms out and letting out a sleepy morning yawn. Oddly, she had slept better last night than she had since being captured, feeling surprisingly well rested. She sat up a bit in bed, her eyes immediately falling on Zuko, who was seemingly already dressed and ready for the day ahead. As goosebumps rose on her skin, she noted how chilly the bed felt without him lying next to her.

His golden eyes met her own, an apologetic expression forming on his face. “Oh, hi...I’m sorry, I was trying not to wake you...”

Katara shook her head. “No, no...it’s alright. I’m sure Tulsa will be here any second, anyway...” 

He nodded, the two of them wallowing in awkward silence for longer than they would have liked before Zuko spoke once more. 

“So, um...did you sleep well?” He asked scratching the back of his head, appearing nervous. 

Katara nodded in response, subconsciously pulling the sheets tighter around herself. “Uh...yeah, I actually did...you?” 

Zuko let his eyes wonder over Katara’s features. Her chocolate locks a tangled mess, her sparkling blue eyes still a bit droopy and swollen from her rest, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He found her morning look kind of...endearing, and he thought to himself that he could get used to seeing her this way when they woke up together. 

He nodded back. “Yeah...it was, um...nice.” 

It was _nice_?? He wanted to slap himself for how lame he sounded. Truthfully, Zuko had slept surprisingly well last night; it had been so long since he’s felt well rested, he nearly forgot what it was like. He credited his peaceful slumber to sleeping next to someone whom he could be sure wouldn’t try to burn him alive at any moment. It had been almost...comforting. 

Katara pursed her lips and nodded, awkward silence dangling in the air once more. She cleared her throat, unable to bear the discomfort for another moment. “So...are you going somewhere?” Of course he’s going somewhere, idiot, why else would he be getting ready for the day?? 

Zuko nodded. “Um, yeah, actually. My father...invited me to attend a meeting.” 

Katara nearly winced at when Zuko mentioned his father. After finding out what his father had done to Zuko, she wasn’t sure she’d ever understand why he would want to be anywhere near this place, let alone in the same room as the man. She desperately wanted to pick his brain, help him see that the torture he endured was by no means his fault...but now wasn’t the time, she decided. Perhaps later tonight...

Zuko scratched the back of his head as he spoke. “Hey, I, um, never asked you how your day was yesterday. Tutoring and planning for the, uh...wedding...how did everything go for you?” 

Dreadful. Miserable. That’s what Katara had wanted to say; that was the truth, and she wasn’t sure why she didn’t just outright speak her mind, but somehow she felt it just wouldn’t be right...“Long...busy...a lot to get used to...” 

Zuko shot her a look of understanding as he replied. “Yeah...I’m sure it was really hard. Madam Yu is pretty tough.” 

“Actually, Zuko, I wanted to talk to you about something Madam Yu brought up to me...” She felt herself becoming nervous as Madam Yu’s words played over in her head. 

_“One of your most important duties as Fire Lady will be to produce an heir to the throne.”_

Katara anxiously tugged at her hair, nervous to talk to Zuko about this sort of thing, but who else was she to talk to? This had been weighing heavy on her mind; Katara had wanted to bring it up yesterday, but after their intense conversation, it had been better left for a more appropriate time. 

“What is it?” Zuko questioned, his expression curious, although there was an undertone of impatience in his tone at her hesitance. 

“Madam Yu said that as fire lady, I’ll be expected to...produce an heir...” She felt her cheeks burn, avoiding eye contact with the fire prince. 

Zuko’s eyes widened a bit, noting how the water benders cheeks were tinted a pretty pink. Spirits, did they have to talk about this already? The thought of having children with Katara hadn’t crossed his mind at all, until now, that is. Her blue eyes finally glanced up at him, probably to check if he was still in the room considering how silent he had become. He supposed he should inform her of what is expected of them after the wedding...he knew very well what was to come, but Katara was brand new to this life. Although he knew Madam Yu would talk her through most of these things, there must be a reason Katara was bringing this up to him. 

He felt his own cheeks burn as he cleared his throat, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously. “Um...Katara...we’ll be expected to produce an heir likely before we come into the throne...”

Katara’s eyes widened with panic. “WHAT??” 

Zuko threw his hands up as if to defend himself from her wrath. This wasn’t going to end well. “It’s just traditionally, after the wedding ceremony and the consummation, we’ll be expected to-“

Katara cut him off. “The _consummation_??” 

Katara felt her heart rate spike, the air in the room becoming thin as she found it increasingly difficult to breathe. Consummation?? Zuko and her would have to...oh _no_. Surely there was another way...Katara felt anxiety creeping into her mind, her breaths coming in short as realization set in. Their wedding was only three months away, Katara wasn’t ready for all of this. To be a wife, to be married, to...consummate...with anyone, and she especially wasn’t ready to be a mother.

Zuko must have noticed her panicked state, a look of worry falling over his features as he approached her, resting a warm palm on her shoulder gently as he attempted to comfort her. “Hey, Katara, breathe...it’s alright...” 

Zuko’s heart ached as he witnessed an anxiety attack overcome Katara, her breathing irregular as her lungs struggled to take in oxygen. He knew that feeling all too well. A small part of him longed to pull her into his chest, hold her close as he whispered in her ear that everything will be okay...that he would protect her...that he understood how scary this all must be...and yet, even with this urge, all of the comfort he could manage was a hand on her shoulder. 

The girl was scared; darkness and fear consuming those bright blue eyes he had come to grow fond of. _No._ He wouldn’t allow the shadows cloaked over this palace to consume Katara, too. He would make sure her spirit wasn’t broken; shattered the way his own had been after his father had painfully scarred him. After his mother had disappeared. This place was coated with evil; filled with pain and lies and unspeakable damages, threatening to swallow all of the goodness and light Katara had brought in with her. _No_. He would protect her. 

“Katara, take a few deep breaths...” He instructed, now placing both hands on her shoulders as he spoke. 

Katara didn’t know what was happening. It was as if her lungs had stopped working, and there was a crushing feeling on her chest making it difficult for her to breathe. She had been panicking, scared of this overwhelming feeling of anxiety, and then her eyes locked with the golden ones peeking through raven black strands only inches from her as she vaguely heard Zuko’s voice telling her to breath. She did as she was told, feeling the warm, comforting weight of his hands resting on her shoulders, as if to steady her. She inhaled deeply, slowly, allowing her eyelids to fall closed as she took a few deep breaths, feeling her heart rate slowly fall back into its normal pace. 

“That’s it, Katara. Good job. Just breath. It’s okay...I’m here for you.” 

Zuko’s voice was soothing; so soft and gentle. His touch and the look in his eyes as she fluttered her own open to meet them pacified some of the panic she had been feeling. She took a few more deep breaths, watching Zuko give a little nod in approval at her obedience. Katara never thought she would be listening to anything Zuko told her to do, but this was working, and she wanted desperately to be rid of that horrid feeling. 

“Katara...”

He paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. 

“I-I know you might not believe me, and I know I’ve already said this...but...I’m not going to hurt you...”

Katara’s brows furrowed in disbelief, fighting the urge once again to throw those words back in his face by outlining every time he _had_ hurt her; by once again piling the blame onto him for her being chained to this hell of a palace, but the sincerity in his golden irises could not be disputed...and Katara felt as though Zuko really meant was he was saying. Her hard eyes softened, her breathing almost fully returning back to normal as oxygen once again filled her lungs slowly. 

“...and I know you’re scared about the wedding, or... _after_ the wedding, but I just need you to know I would never...” his voice trailed off for a moment trying to find the right words before she noticed his cheeks tinted a faint shade of red. “...I would never touch you if you didn’t want me to...”

Katara gulped nervously at his vow, not expecting to hear the deeply genuine tone in his voice. She...she believed him. Zuko was being truthful...and she believed him. She trusted that he meant what he was saying; that he wouldn’t force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with, even if it meant going against his cultural traditions or royal duties. Her heart fluttered against her chest as Zuko continued to look at her with those pleading eyes, seemingly hoping that she would say something, _anything_ , to validate his promise to her. 

Katara parted her lips to speak, the words becoming lost as she tried to form a sentence. She noted how Zuko’s gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips for a brief moment and she felt her cheeks burn, suddenly becoming hyperaware of his hands still gently squeezing her shoulders and how close he was to her. 

“Thank you, Zuko.” The words felt foreign leaving her tongue. 

Zuko’s eyes went wide at the water bender’s words. It felt surreal that Katara would be _thanking_ him for anything. What was it that she was even thanking him for? For not taking advantage of her? He felt a sting in his chest as he realized that’s likely exactly what Katara had been fearing; that she would be forced into consummating their marriage, or producing an heir to the throne. Zuko felt sick at the mere thought of taking advantage of Katara, or _forcing_ her into anything like that, and his heart sunk knowing that she had been so afraid thinking that’s what would happen to her. 

He shook his head, feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry that you even thought I would...”

Katara looked over him strangely for a moment, studying the fire prince carefully. The more time she spent with Zuko, the more she was realizing he was nothing like his evil father. He had a great deal of flaws, and even though she still couldn’t forgive him or excuse his decisions back in Ba Sing Se, she felt... _grateful_ for the small kindnesses he has been showing her since arriving. Madam Yu’s words from yesterday played over in her head. 

_You may even find a friend in him someday._

Her eyes flickered to Zuko’s scar, a horrifying reminder of the cruel upbringing he had...and she supposed it’s not completely his fault this all happened. He was confused...but Katara could still sense the good in him; it was there, and she wondered if one day it would be able to outshine all of the darkness surrounding him. 

As she looked into those golden orbs, struggling to pull her gaze away, she saw something she couldn’t quite name. Something that made her heart warm, and threatened to draw her closer into him. The minimal space between them becoming palpable, as she felt that warmth radiating from his body return, seeping back into her skin and wrapping around her chi; and for the moment Katara felt...safe. Similar to the way she had felt last night as she drifted off to sleep beside him...

A knock at the door stripped the intimate moment away from the two as Zuko quickly pulled himself back, and Katara noted how she suddenly felt chills without Zuko’s presence so near. 

Zuko cleared his throat before calling out, “Come in, Tulsa.” 

The door opened, revealing Katara’s lady in waiting, greeting them both with a friendly smile. Katara didn’t understand how Tulsa was always so bright and cheery this early in the morning, especially with having to serve this infernal royal family every day of her life. The way Katara had been acting lately, she had been no better than the lot of them. 

Tulsa’s cheery expression quickly shifted to one of apologetic, her eyes flickering from Zuko back to her. “Oh...I am so sorry, please forgive me, I did not intend to intrude on anything, my prince...” 

Katara watched as Zuko lifted a hand as if to silence her and lightly shook his head, black locks swaying back and forth gracefully as he did so, a small polite smile forming on his lips. “No need for apologies, Tulsa. I instructed you to enter, didn’t I? You’re not intruding.” 

Tulsa looked unsure for a moment before allowing her tense body to relax, and offering a small nod in understanding. “I...understand you have a war meeting to attend this morning, my prince? With no disrespect, Prince Zuko, according to the schedule your meeting begins very shortly. I know Fire Lord Ozai does not enjoy waiting...” 

Zuko nodded in understanding, his eyes widening when he glanced at the clock. How had time escaped him?? How could he be so irresponsible?? His father would have his head if he were to show up late to such an important meeting. 

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Tulsa.” Before he could rush out the door he stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to steal another glance at the water bender still sitting on his-no, _their_ \- bed, her blue eyes meeting his gaze. “Katara...I hope your day isn’t too hard...I’ll, um...see you for dinner?” 

Katara’s eyes glistened with something he hadn’t seen before. Gratitude? Confusion? Both? Either way, he genuinely meant what he had said, and he hoped Tulsa would take extra good care of Katara today after seeing the immense amount of stress she was clearly under given her anxiety attack this morning. 

“Yeah...you, too. And um...sure...I’ll see you for dinner, Zuko.” 

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards at her agreement to join each other for dinner once again. It wasn’t so bad having someone to come back to after he completes his duties for the day. It was actually a bit comforting knowing Katara would be waiting for him when he returned...and he didn’t really understand why he felt that way just yet, but he liked the feeling, that much he knew. Without so much as another word, he left the room; as if turning his back to the light, he entered the shadows, battling his way through the darkness of another dangerous day. As he walked through the empty halls in pursuit of his fathers meeting, unease creeping into his mind, he held onto that shred of comfort he had felt with Katara this morning, keeping it close to him, knowing that come the end of this long day he would feel it once again inside the confines of their chambers. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As much as she hated being tended to for every little task, Katara had cooperated with Tulsa much more this morning when it came to getting ready for the day. After all, she needed to look like a princess if she was expected to play the part of one, and Katara hadn’t a clue about how to make herself look so...well, beautiful. Tulsa on the other hand clearly had a knack for this sort of thing, as each morning since she had arrive here she had turned Katara from a sleepy, bed-headed mess into a stunning princess. And each time Katara caught a glance of herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe it was her own reflection looking back at her. Tulsa had really outdone herself today, her gown showcasing deep fire nation reds with a flare of gold around the edges, complimenting her mocha skin. Spirits, Katara hardly recognized herself these days...

“Off to tutoring, Princess!” Tulsa smiled brightly. 

Katara held back a groan as she followed Tulsa out into the halls, feeling her sense of safety dissipate with each step. She was beginning to feel a sense of comfort within the walls of her chambers...but as soon as she left it all withered away, replaced with fear and discomfort. She thought back to the moments she had shared with Zuko the previous evening and this morning...thought back to the way he had calmed her down so easily...the way she had felt cared for...and she didn’t know why but as much as she hated to admit it, a small part of her was actually looking forward to sharing dinner with Zuko again. 

They arrived at the library, Katara’s thoughts interrupted by Madam Yu’s voice, the woman peering at her through her lenses. “Good morning, Princess Katara. I hope you rested up, we have much work to tend to today.”

Katara gave a polite smile and nod, taking a seat at her desk. “Good morning, Madam Yu. I would expect nothing less.” 

Madam Yu shot her a pleased smile, seemingly studying her briefly before proceeding with her lesson for the day. “Today we will begin by learning about the histories of the previous royal families who ruled over this nation, and the accomplishments made under each of their reigns. I expect you to pay attention, you will be quizzed on this subject matter before our time ends this morning.” 

Katara sighed, dreading this lesson. She didn’t care to learn about the histories of the fire nation, and found this sort of material to be rather boring. She despised this country. And learning about a bunch of old fire bending kings was simply the last thing she wanted to be bothered with studying. Though however boring and loathsome this lesson was, she liked Madam Yu, and she would try her best to give her tutor the respect she deserved. The dull sound of chalk scribbling across the chalkboard echoed through the tiny room, and with a pencil in hand Katara prepared herself for a long morning ahead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko gulped nervously as a guard pushed the doors to the war meeting room open, his father coming into view at the head of a large mahogany table, a twisted flash of amusement flaring up in his eyes at the sight of Zuko. 

“Ah, Prince Zuko, welcome.” His hand gesturing to the empty red cushion beside him. “Please, have a seat next to me. Our guests should be joining us any moment.” 

Confusion wracked his brain as Zuko desperately tried to understand all of his feelings. His father had just asked him to sit next to him during a war meeting, something he had wanted to hear for so long, something he thought he would never hear again, and yet...Zuko didn’t feel happiness. He didn’t feel joy. He didn’t even feel satisfied or comfortable. He felt fear. 

As Zuko obeyed his father and took a seat next to him, a horrible memory flashed so vividly through his mind. 

Zuko saw himself kneeling on the hard surface of the battleground before the fire lord, begging for mercy, refusing to fight his own father in an Agni Kai. The horrid, cold words rung out through his ears, chills creeping up his spine at the memory. “ _ **You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.**_ ” A flash of fire and heat, suddenly the room felt painfully hot, and Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, willing this anxiety away as he took a moment to ground himself. 

_You’re alright. He can’t hurt you anymore. He won’t hurt you anymore. You’re alright._

He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his mind, hoping his father hadn’t noticed how anxious he was as he sat next to him. 

“How has your return to royal life been treating you, son?” Ozai questioned, sipping on a glass of tea as he awaited Zuko’s response. 

“Great, Father...it’s good to be home...” the words felt like treasonous lies leaving his tongue. 

Ozai placed his tea back onto the table, his mouth quirking up in a smirk. “And I’m sure you’re having fun with your little peasant?” 

A tinge of anger sparked within him at his fathers reference to Katara as a ‘peasant.’ She was a princess of this nation, and she would be treated as such if he had any say in it. Clearly, here in the presence of his father, he didn’t have much of a say. 

Ozai continued when Zuko hadn’t responded. “Come now, son, surely you’re enjoying that girl. She may be a lowly peasant, but there’s no denying her beauty. And that fiery spirit of hers...I’m sure that’s been fun to break.” 

Zuko had to clench his fist, anger bubbling up inside of him and threatening to boil over, but he held himself back, knowing full well the consequences that came with speaking out against his father. How _dare_ he speak of Katara this way, she was the future fire lady, was she not?? He would see to it that even if his father did not treat Katara as a princess, _everyone else_ in this palace would be treating her with the respect she deserved. It was only fair. 

It was difficult for Zuko to respond without gritting his teeth. “I’ve come to enjoy Katara’s company, father.” 

His father shot him a skeptical look, displeasure shown through his fiery eyes for a moment before another devilish smirk appeared. “Oh, Zuko, so modest as always. Have it your way, I suppose this is an inappropriate time to be speaking of such matters, waiting for our guests and all. Just make sure you keep your little _princess_ in check. I want her savage behavior fine tuned before she is brought before me again.” 

Zuko forced himself to nod, hoping his father wouldn’t notice the smoke trickling from his nostrils as they flared with internal rage at the way he had spoken about Katara, as if she was some disposable plaything. “Of course, father.” 

A soldier approached the table. “Your royal highness, Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe has arrived.” 

Northern Water Tribe? Zuko’s eyes widened with sudden realization as to why he was made to be present during this meeting. This was indeed a war meeting, but not the sort he had expected...this meeting was about his marriage alliance to Katara. 

“Ah, good. Send him in.” Ozai ordered casually with a wave of his hand. 

The man who Zuko assumed to be Chieftain Arnook entered the room, dressed in full water tribe attire, and Zuko wondered how the man wasn’t suffering from a heatstroke wearing those furs in this fire nation heat. The thick blue and white parka the man wore reminded Zuko of the first time he had ever seen Katara. She had been dressed in a similar parka on the day he had raided her small village in search of the avatar...regret surged through him once more at the memory; another reminder of how poorly he had treated Katara throughout their encounters with one another. It was no wonder she hated him...

His attention was drawn back to Chieftain Arnook as his deep voice made his presence known, a noticeable frown shown on his face as he bowed out of respect. “Your majesty.”

Zuko watched as his father nodded, gesturing to a seat at the table as he spoke. “Chieftain Arnook, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh. Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Arnook did not look amused. “Not likely, your majesty.” The man took a seat at the opposite end of the table, seemingly as far away from Ozai as he could be. Zuko didn’t blame him. “Shall we get to it?” 

Zuko’s eyes flickered from Arnook to his father, studying each of the men carefully as he observed their political conversation unfold. Arnook’s expression remained hard and unamused, his lips forming a frown as he practically glared at his father. Ozai on the other hand, he appeared confident, a small smirk gracing his lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“Such haste, Chieftain. No tea or refreshments for you?” Ozai questioned. 

Arnook held his hand up and shook his head. “No, your highness. I am here strictly for political reasons.” The man placed his fist on the table as he looked Ozai in the eyes. “You have brought it to my attention that you want to form some kind of alliance. I am not sure what kind of atrocities you have in mind this time, but I can assure you my men will not fight along side yours in this war.” 

Zuko heard his father chuckle darkly. “You water tribe are truly a stubborn people, aren’t you?” He paused, a serious expression taking form on his features. “I’m sure you’re aware we have blocked trade to and from the Northern and Southern tribes. You see, my father blocked trade to the southern tribe some time ago, and they withered away into the pathetic excuse for a village they are today.” 

Zuko watched Arnook clench his fists as his father spoke. 

“You see, Arnook. It is only a matter of time before the Northern Tribe meets a similar fate. That is, unless, you agree to my terms.” Ozai continued. 

Arnook crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing. “And what are these terms?” 

“A truce.” Ozai spoke, each word calculated as if he had rehearsed this moment. “I lift your block on trade. Our people stop trying to kill one another. And we go about our lives in peace. For now.” There was a twisted smirk on his lips at his last two words. 

Arnook snorted in disbelief. “As if my people would accept a truce with the fire nation!” 

Zuko saw that dark, amused gleam return to his fathers fiery eyes. “Of course they wouldn’t. Neither would my own people, they would think this truce as defeat. Weakness. Unless of course, there was incentive behind this truce. A symbol of convergence our people could look to.” 

Arnook furrowed his brows. “What are you suggesting, fire lord?” 

Ozai’s lips twisted into a sinister smile. “Allow me to introduce my son, Zuko, crowned prince of the fire nation. He is next in line for the throne.” 

Zuko gulped nervously, looking to the Water Tribe man with unease. Arnook was clearly studying him, sizing him up; the man’s eyes fixated on his scar. “Hello, Chieftain Arnook...” Zuko blurted out awkwardly. 

Ozai scowled at him briefly, shame washing over Zuko before returning his fathers gaze to Arnook. “You’ll have to excuse my son, Chieftain, he still has much to learn.” Zuko fought the urge to bury his head in his hands at how childish he had sounded. “You see, I sent my son to capture the Avatar, and although he failed to bring the little pest back to me, he did bring me back a pleasant surprise. A souvenir, if you will.” Ozai paused, letting the tension in the air build as silence fell over the air for a brief moment. Zuko found it disgusting the way his father treated worldly matters such as these as some kind of game for his own sick entertainment. “Have you been acquainted with Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Arnook?” 

Arnook’s eyes grew wide curiosity and bitterness at the reference to Katara’s father, Hakoda. “Hakoda is a good man. Last I heard from his tribe he was taken as a war prisoner. What have you done with him?” 

“I’ve done nothing with Hakoda, although I can’t speak for the warden at the Boiling Rock. I’m sure he’s had his fun with the chieftain. I do however, happen to have his daughter in my possession.” 

Arnook’s eyes widened with realization, concern washing over his expression. “Katara.” 

Zuko watched his father’s lips curl into a menacing smile, unease seeping into his bones as he continued to be a bystander, feeling more like a child now than he had before. “So you’re familiar with the girl? Good. Maybe you understand where I am going with this.” 

Arnook stood up abruptly, slamming his fists down on the table as he raised his voice at the fire lord. “Where is she?? What have you done with her!” 

Ozai waved his hand as if to dismiss Arnook’s outburst as he spoke flatly. “No need to worry, Princess Katara is in good hands. Why in fact, where is your fiancé, son?” 

Zuko cleared his throat, gathering the strength inside of him to speak. “S-she’s in the library, having her daily tutoring session with Madam Yu...” 

Ozai nodded, that same sinister smile remaining on his face, and somehow Zuko didn’t feel relief when he wasn’t scolded. “See? The girl is studying. She’s in no immediate danger, Chieftain. I can assure you, my son has been taking good care of your water tribe princess.” 

Arnook clenched his fists tighter. “What’s all this talk about princess?? I’ll have your head if you harm that girl, Ozai!” 

Ozai shook his head, his glare shifting from amused to irritated at Arnook’s threat. Zuko couldn’t believe the Chieftain had spoken to his father in such a way, and feared what would happen next. 

Ozai’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, his voice an octave lower than before. “Threatening your fire lord could be taken as treason, Chieftain Arnook, so if I were you, I would choose my words very carefully moving forward.” 

Zuko’s eyes shot over to Arnook to study the man’s reaction to his father’s words. He did not see any trace of fear lingering in the man’s eyes. Only anger and hatred. Arnook stood strong, his father’s games clearly not enough to knock him down, and Zuko felt as if he understood why the Northern Water Tribe has been able to remain strong throughout the war. 

His will and stubbornness reminded him of Katara, traits that drove Zuko absolutely crazy at times, but that he respected in her nonetheless. He wondered how Katara knew this man...clearly Arnook was familiar with her, seeing how he had reacted when he’d found out she was being held here. A distant relative, perhaps? A feeling of guilt plagued Zuko once more as he realized how happy and relieved Katara would probably be to see a familiar face in this palace full of strangers...and yet, she couldn’t...he couldn’t give her that simple pleasure...

“What do you want in exchange for the girl, Ozai?” Arnook questioned, his voice as hard as nails. 

Ozai quirked his lips up into a smirk once again. “I’m proposing a marriage alliance between my son and Chieftain Hakoda’s daughter.” 

Arnook’s eyes widened once more, looking at Ozai as if he was insane. “Are you mad? Absolutely not!” 

Ozai frowned. “You’re failing to see the bigger picture here, Arnook. Look beyond whatever attachment you hold for Chieftain Hakoda and his daughter, and think of your people. Your people are suffering. Sure, your Tribe has been able to manage keeping the fire nation from seizing control, but rest assured, with trade being blocked how will your people have access to wares and goods that they need?” Zuko was in awe at just how evil his father was, hitting Arnook where it hurt the most. “Surely you can’t make everything yourselves. I don’t recall any surpluses of fruit or vegetables growing between the cracks of ice during my last visit. How long will your people survive on fishing alone? What about medicine? I know you Water Tribe are crafty with home remedies and all, but surely there are supplies needed to cure certain illnesses. How many more lives will you lose at the hands of your pride?” 

Zuko was surprised to see Arnook visibly shaken by his father’s words. Ozai had landed the final blow, insulting the Chieftain’s character by questioning his ability to protect and care for his own people. Arnook hung his head in defeat, his voice a hollow shell of the strong willed man from before. “What are the terms of this truce?”

Ozai smiled victoriously. “They’re quite simple, really. The Northern Water Tribe remains dormant, no rebellion or attacks on the fire nation during our reconstruction of the earth kingdoms. In return, we open trade for your people, as well as the Southern Water Tribe. The fire nation will also agree to no rebellion or attacks on the water tribes so long as this truce stands.” 

Arnook clenched his fists, seemingly knowing he had no other choice but to accept Ozai’s offer for the sake of his people. Zuko’s chest tightened at the sight of yet another strong-willed man’s spirit shatter at the hands of his father. This time felt different somehow...worse...

“And you’ll use Katara as a symbol of peace, is that it?” Arnook questioned, bitterness in his tone. 

Ozai nodded. “Precisely. My son and Hakoda’s daughter will be a symbol to our people of the truce between fire and water.” 

Arnook let out a dejected sigh, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Zuko had to admit, it seemed like the water tribesman had no other choice but to accept his father’s truce. Twisted as his father is, the man manipulated politics to his will with ease, and had made some very persuasive arguments, ultimately gaining him the result he had craved. 

“The Northern Water Tribe will accept your truce on two conditions.” Arnook stated. “Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe is to be released from the Boiling Rock and returned safely to his village.” 

Ozai hesitated for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. “Consider it done.” He waved a hand to a nearby solider, signaling him to send a hawk to the warden at the Boiling Rock, ordering an immediate release for Katara’s father. 

Zuko couldn’t believe his father had agreed to such a term so easily; Hakoda’s imprisonment was how his father had been keeping Katara from trying to fight back or escape. Now how would he presume to do so? Zuko gulped in fear, hoping once Katara caught wind of this information she wouldn’t try anything stupid that would result in punishment. 

“The second condition?” Ozai questioned. 

Arnook looked Ozai dead in the eyes, a look of sincerity as he spoke. “The girl...she is not to be harmed...body or mind. Katara may live in the fire nation, but she is still a water tribe citizen. That means our truce applies to her as well. She is to be protected at all cost and well tended to. If she is to be made a princess, she will be treated as such.” 

Ozai frowned at Arnook’s request, having used his own truce against him as a means to keep him from being able to harm Katara without creating a breach in their agreement. He snorted in displeasure. “I see...you have my word, Chieftain Arnook. The girl will not be harmed form this point forward. She will be treated as royalty.” 

Arnook visibly cringed, safe to assume Katara ‘ _not being harmed from this point forward’_ indicated she already had been. The man nodded, meeting Zuko’s eyes for a brief moment as if to warn him before his fathers words drew his attention back to the source. 

“You should consider yourself lucky that Hakoda’s daughter fell into my possession first, Chieftain Arnook. I understand you have a daughter of marrying age?” Zuko narrowed his eyes at his father, knowing he was simply toying with the man now. Another twisted smile spreading across his features as he took a sip of tea, his eyes never leaving the chieftain. 

Arnook clenched his fist, shooting a final hate-filled gaze at Ozai. “You’re a sick man, fire lord Ozai.” 

Ozai chuckled darkly. “It’s been a pleasure, Chieftain Arnook. I assume we’ll see you for the wedding. Safe travels.” 

Zuko watched as Arnook was escorted out of the room by a few soldiers, and Zuko couldn’t shake the feeling that he had been sitting on the wrong side of the table during this political meeting...he couldn’t fight off the feelings inside of him that compelled him to want to run out of this room with Arnook, free Katara, and be rid of his father forever. No...even if he did run away, he would never be free of his father...the world would never be free of his father...Zuko had a duty to uphold...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara twiddled her thumbs together as she anxiously waited for Madam Yu to finish grading her fourth quiz of the day. The teacher had informed Katara that until she received a grade of at least 98% she would have to review the material and take the quiz over again until her grade was satisfactory. Madam Yu shook her head as she scribbled pen marks on Katara’s quiz sheet, her eyes showing displeasure as she shot a glance at Katara. 

“75%. Not good enough, Princess. Review the material again.” Madam Yu instructed. 

Katara groaned audibly, her voice sounding more whiny than she had meant to. “Please, Madam Yu, I’ve reviewed the same material all day! Isn’t there anything else you could teach me? What is any of this history going to do for me anyway?” 

Madam Yu pushed her glasses up with her index finger, meeting Katara’s gaze with determination in her eyes as she spoke confidently. “Princess Katara, how is it that the fire nation has always ruled under an absolute monarchy?” 

Katara furrowed her brows at Madam Yu in confusion, not understanding the purpose of her question, but also realizing her statement had been incorrect... “Um...Madam Yu, I mean no disrespect, but the fire nation hasn’t always been ruled under an absolute monarchy...” 

Madam Yu raised an eyebrow at Katara, further questioning her. “Oh, no?”

Katara hesitated, not wanting to overstep her place as a student, but this was simply not the information she had been studying. “Well...no. In fact, the first fire lords ruled along side the fire sages, limiting the amount of power the fire lord could hold.” 

Madam Yu nodded. “Ah. Surely this method of ruling was a failing?” 

Katara shook her head. “Actually, no, it wasn’t. The days where the fire lords and sages ruled together were some of the most peaceful times throughout the history of the fire nation. In fact, once the fire lords decided to seize all of the power for themselves and demoted the fire sages, the fire nation almost collapsed completely under fire lord Yosor.” 

Madam Yu held her curious composure, even as pride for her pupil soared inside of her. “Is that so? How was the nation restored?” 

“Well, Avatar Szeto was able to reestablish the fire lords position of power through a series of political and economical reforms.” 

Madam Yu held back a smile. “And, in your opinion, is an absolute monarchy a better approach for ruling over the fire nation?” 

Katara hesitated but shook her head. “No...power could fall into the wrong hands in an absolute monarchy. With no one to keep the fire lord in check, I find it to be incredibly dangerous. I mean, just look at this horrible war the nations are in currently because of power falling into the wrong hands...I believe it would be smart for the fire nation to revert back to the old ways, and rule among a council rather than any single person alone.” 

Madam Yu finally allowed a smile to break through her features, pride beaming in her eyes, and Katara didn’t understand why. “You just delivered a knowledgeable analysis on the balances of political power in the fire nation.” 

Katara furrowed her brows in confusion. Why had Madam Yu wanted her to answer all of those history questions? “I...I don’t understand...” 

Madam Yu stood up, moving closer to Katara as she explained herself. “Young princess, as fire lady you will be involved in many political affairs. The fact that you’re a young woman aside, you are also water tribe. The councilmen will assume you are incapable and inadequate to have any say in worldly issues, especially those involving the fire nation. They will use your heritage against you, claim you do not know enough about this nation to be of any use in decision making. You will prove them wrong, Princess Katara.” 

Katara’s eyes sparkled with realization. Madam Yu had been grooming her. These monotonous readings and ridiculous quizzes on fire nation histories actually held a much deeper meaning than she assumed. 

Madam Yu allowed a little smirk to grace her lips as she continued. “Knowledge is power, my dear. As a woman in this world ruled by men, it is one of the most powerful weapons you can possess. You’ll do well to remember that.” 

Katara couldn’t believe it. Madam Yu wasn’t an ordinary tutor...no, she was an elite warrior, training Katara in the ways of ruling over others. The knowledge this woman possessed made her intimidating; almost dangerous, and in an instant Katara’s grogginess and boredom seemed to disappear, replaced with a sense of confidence and hunger to learn more. Madam Yu was ensuring Katara’s absolute success, and Katara was pleased with herself that she had passed her first test. Now, if only she could pass this stupid quiz. But Katara understood now, knowledge is power, and she wouldn’t question anything Madam Yu insisted on teaching her ever again. In fact, she was beginning to like Madam Yu...this tutoring stuff wasn’t so bad. 

Another hour creeps by, and Katara finally passes her quiz with a grade of 100% after relentlessly drilling the information into her mind. Madam Yu is pleased with Katara’s work for the day and finally dismisses her, only forty minutes overtime today. Katara sighed on her way out of the library with Tulsa, knowing that she had missed her lunch break yet again as pangs of hunger rolled through her stomach. 

Tulsa spoke softly, her voice wavering a bit. “Princess, Katara, you will not be needing to attend your usual wedding planning meeting this afternoon.” 

Katara’s eyes lit up in delight at Tulsa’s words. She had been absolutely dreading meeting with those girls again. “Great!” 

Tulsa hesitated. “Um...Princess Azula has requested your presence for lunch in her chambers, instead.” 

The delightful look in Katara’s eyes shifted instantly into one of vexation and anxiety. She hadn’t seen Azula since her time on the ship, horrible memories flashing through her mind of the psychotic fire princess torturing her mercilessly until she fell unconscious; over and over again until Katara was sure she was going to die. 

“Why?” She questioned, her voice low and thick with disdain. 

Tulsa shrugged, looking just as anxious as herself. “I-I’m not sure of her reasons, Princess.” 

Katara had almost forgotten that Azula lived in this palace, too. She had subconsciously blocked the girl out of her mind all together, and the memories of her stung as they rose to the surface. Azula had been in Ba Sing Se on that fateful day...she had persuaded Zuko to fight along side her, promising him things she couldn’t possibly ensure, but knowing it would have the desired effect on her damaged brother. It hurt that Azula had been able to steer Zuko in the wrong direction so easily, especially after the intimate moment Zuko and her had shared only moments prior...

Azula was just as sick and vile as her father, only more frightening in a way. She was a master of manipulation and control, and seemingly lacked empathy or remorse for anyone she hurt in her path of destruction. Not only was she skilled in mental attacks, but her physical strength was incredible; she was a master of her element, her skill indisputable. Combine all of that with her cunning intelligence and you’ve got yourself a monster.

As Tulsa reluctantly lead Katara through the halls to Azula’s chambers, Katara thought back to how she had nearly bested Azula in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, she had almost had her fully in her grip before Zuko had blasted his sister free of her grasp. She had theorized maybe that was the reason Azula had been so cruel to her during her time on the ship; Katara had almost beaten her at her own game. She vaguely remembered being knocked unconscious by simultaneous blasts of red and blue fire, and then...nothing...next thing she knew she had woken up chained to a cell floor.

They arrived at the door to Azula’s chambers, and Tulsa turned to Katara with a concerned expression. “Are you ready to enter, princess? I’ve been instructed to wait out here...”

Katara was nervous, she’d be lying to herself to say she wasn’t the least bit afraid of facing Azula again. Hell, facing her was even more frightening than facing the fire lord, but Katara wasn’t going to allow Azula to break her. She took a deep breath, centering herself, and with a look of determination, she nodded to Tulsa to open the doors. 

The room that came into view was absolutely gorgeous, like something out of a story book. As she walked through the doors, leaving Tulsa behind, Katara noted how Azula’s chambers was nearly twice the size of Zuko’s old room, where she had slept the first night upon her arrival, and it was complete with everything a princess could ever dream of having and more; lavish, extravagant, and yet somehow, an unsettling aura hung in the air. 

“Princess Katara, so glad you were able to join me this afternoon.” Azula’s voice could be heard from behind her, and Katara nearly jumped at the sound, startled by her sudden appearance. “You’ll have to excuse my tardiness, but a princess makes her own schedule.” There was an amused glint in the girls eyes as she narrowed them a bit at Katara. “Isn’t that right?” 

Katara held back an eye roll at Azula at her petty comment; she damn well knew Katara did not have the ability to create her own schedule. “What do you want with me, Azula?” Her tone was short. 

Azula was taken back by the confidence in the water benders voice. “Katara, please, I am simply trying to bond with the newest member of the family. After all, when you and Zuzu tie the knot in a few months we’ll be sisters.” A smirk crept onto her features. 

Katara crossed her arms in irritation at the fire princess. She could tell Azula was going to try and toy with her. 

“Why don’t we take a seat, chat over some lunch? The girls are just in the other room. Shall we join them?” Azula led Katara into the next room where Mai and Ty Lee sat on a large couch around a table filled with tea sandwiches and desserts, and Katara felt her stomach grumble at the sight; for once actually feeling like eating. She didn’t understand why Mai and Ty Lee were here, too, but she didn’t care to ask; just took a seat on the opposite side of the three of them at the table. 

“Hi, Katara! Oops! I meant, Princess Katara. Darn! I have to stop doing that!” Ty Lee, cheery as ever, chastised herself.

Mai didn’t say anything at all. She didn’t even so much as look at Katara, and Katara wondered why the girl hated her so much. 

“Now that we are all here, we might as well dig in. Enjoy, everyone.” Azula announced. 

Katara waited until the other girls had finished picking the food they wanted to eat before she timidly reached for a few tea sandwiches and a cupcake, taking a few small bites. She thought of Zuko, and the way he looks at her when she only eats tiny bits of food and doesn’t finish. She took a larger bite, the food not tasting half bad to her today. 

“So, Katara, how is Zuzu doing these days? I haven’t seen much of him lately.” Azula questioned, seemingly innocently, but Katara knew there was an ulterior motive for inquiring about her brother. 

“He’s doing just fine.” Katara stated, unamused with the small talk. “In fact, he’s in a war meeting with your father today, probably planning on how to blow up the world, or something horrible.” 

Azula chuckled at Katara’s icy words. “Don’t be ridiculous, Katara, it’s not possible to blow up the world. Burning it to the ground would be a much more likely and effective plan if you wanted to destroy the world.” 

Katara’s eyebrow twitched with irritation. _Of_ _course_ the psycho had thought of such things before. 

“So you and Zuzu are getting along well?” Azula smirked, clearly up to something. 

Katara shrugged, her tone annoyed. “As well as we can, I guess.” 

“That’s good. Trust and honesty is so important in a marriage. Don’t you agree, Mai?” Azula turned her attention towards the gloomy girl, who’s expression became dark and bitter at her friend’s words. 

“Sure, whatever.” Mai complied. 

“I’m sure my brother was always honest with you during your relationship. Does he still visit your house in the middle of the night?” Azula pressed further, a twisted gleam in her eyes as she relished in the game she was playing. 

Katara understood what was happening now. Zuko had mentioned having an ex-girlfriend before during one of their arguments; Katara was coming to realize that girl had been Mai. It made sense now, the reason Mai would never look at or speak to Katara...in her eyes, she had stolen Zuko from her. It must be difficult to watch the person you care about get engaged to someone else...

Though distracted by the discovery of Zuko’s mystery girlfriend, the mention of him sneaking over to Mai’s in the middle night had not escaped her. It hit Katara that when Zuko hadn’t come back to their chambers the other night...he must have been with Mai, and for reasons she didn’t understand, Katara felt a pang of jealousy and anger build inside of her. So that’s how it’s going to be...Zuko would marry Katara because he was forced to, and then sneak over to Mai’s all the time to do with her as he pleased. Hell, who says he would stop at Mai? He would have any woman he wanted! It’s not as if he _wanted_ to marry Katara! She would just be a prop to show off to the people, a symbol of peace, while behind closed doors she was really just a prisoner...

Katara was suddenly feeling very dejected and bitter about her situation once more, and wished she could escape Azula’s presence before she could say anything to make her feel even worse. 

Azula seemingly bored of receiving no responses from any of the girls after bringing up Zuko, changed the subject. “I hear you’ve been training to become our next fire lady. Do you really feel there’s any need to go to all that trouble?”

Katara narrowed her eyes at Azula, seeing right through her facade. “What do you mean by that?”

Azula shrugged nonchalantly as she spoke. “Well, you’ll probably be assassinated, anyway. I mean, come on, do you really expect fire nation citizens to accept a water tribe girl as the fire lady? No chance.” 

Katara knew Azula wasn’t completely wrong about the likely poor acceptance of a water tribe girl becoming fire lady; Madam Yu had been preparing her for the backlash she would face. But she hadn’t thought about the potential consequences of it all...the danger...what if someone really did decide to hurt her? Or worse? Azula must have noticed she had shaken her, landing another blow. 

“You mean you really believed you would survive this?” A dark chuckle emerged from her lips before she spoke again. “There’s no chance! Water tribe peasants don’t last very long in the fire nation. When one tries to conquer a position of political power, there will be riots throughout the nation. They won’t stop until they have your head on a spike.”

Katara felt fear creeping up her spine, letting Azula’s words get to her all too easily. But what if she was right? An alliance such as this one has never been done before throughout the history of the four nations. It was as if her and Zuko were test dummies, going into all of this completely blind and trusting the adults in the situation knew what they were doing. What if the adults didn’t know what they were doing? Who was protecting them? Who would ensure their safety throughout this process? 

Azula continued her attack on Katara’s mind. “Even if the citizens don’t assassinate you, any of the nobleman might give it a try. They’ve practically raised their daughters specifically for the occasion of potentially marrying Zuko. I mean, just look at Mai. Her family were sure she would be future fire lady, and now their plans have been ruined since you arrived. Surely, they would have a motive to be rid of you. There’s plenty of others who would have their fair share of reasons for disposing of you, as well.” 

Just then, before she could process the horrifying ideas Azula had forced into her mind, Tulsa entered the room with her clipboard in hand, and Katara had never been so relieved to see her lady-in-waiting. “Excuse me, Princess Azula, but it is time for Princess Katara to be escorted to her next duty for the day.” 

Azula sighed dramatically. “Such a pity, we were just beginning to bond. Very well, take the _princess_ wherever she is needed.” 

Katara glared at the fire princess as she approached Tulsa, her deviant smirk the spitting image of her father’s, and just as she turned to exit the room she felt a painfully strong grip slip around her wrist, stopping Katara in her tracks. She snapped back around, her eyes flickering from Azula’s hand wrapped around her, holding her in place, back up to her eyes, taken back by the menacing look burning into her. 

Azula’s voice was low and threatening as she spoke. “Just remember, _princess_ , I tend to get what that I want. What I want, is to take my fathers place on that throne once he’s gone. So I wouldn’t get too comfortable here if I were you. Your days here are numbered.” 

Katara held back a whimper of pain in her wrist, still slightly sensitive from where her old shackles had cut into her, as Azula squeezed harder and twisted, trying to inflict as much pain as she could before releasing her. Katara pulled her arm away from Azula harshly, trying to stay strong but knowing the fear she felt shamefully shown through her eyes. A smirk of satisfaction graced the fire benders features, and before the monster could harass her again, Katara turned to finally leave Azula’s hateful presence.

Holding back the sting of tears that threatened to spill over, she held her head up high. These people wouldn’t break her, she wouldn’t let them; though the fear of the reality in Azula’s threats loomed over her mind like a dark storm cloud. She thought of her friends...of Aang...of her brother...how did this all happen? How had everything gone so tragically wrong? She buried the feelings of how terribly she missed them deep down once more. It was difficult to suppress how much she longed to see her friends and brother again, but allowing herself to wallow in self pity would not do her any good here. She needed to try and stay strong, or else there would be no hope at all. The evil monsters would win if she were to break under their cruel attempts, and Katara would make sure they didn’t. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko trained aggressively this afternoon, attempting to release some of the pent up anger and frustration he was feeling after the meeting with his father, shooting blast after blast mercilessly at the soldiers training with him. 

These feelings weren’t new, he had been struggling with feeling confused and angry since he had left Ba Sing Se with his sister, but it seemed as though the more time he spent here the worse it all became. The fact that he wasn’t happy and thriving back at home was slowly eating away at his sanity. Why _wasn’t_ he happy?? Why had he felt so... _wrong_...sitting next to his father during that meeting? He envied Azula as of late, wishing he could just be as ruthless and cruel as she was; just like their father. 

But he _couldn’t_. Something inside of him always held him back from being able to push his morals to the side in the name of the war. The only moment in his life he could recall acting without thinking of those around him was in Ba Sing Se...and Zuko knew deep down, he was secretly ashamed of his actions in the catacombs; he had not only damned himself, but the lives of many others. Uncle now sat rotting away in a prison cell. And Katara...well, she probably wished she was serving a similar fate compared to this nightmare. 

Sweat trickled down his temples as he peered up at the water bender through his sweaty locks of hair. She looked positively miserable, and Zuko felt another stab of guilt in his chest. He briefly wondered if her day had been just as terrible as his own. He scoffed at the thought of this stupid custom; there was no reason for Katara to have to sit through this if she was feeling worn down after a long day. Her schedule was much more intense than his own, and judging by the dark circles under her eyes, she could probably use some time to herself. 

Zuko sighed, ordering the soldiers to take a brief intermission as he grabbed a towel before making his way over to where Katara sat. He attempted to dry his sweat covered body before rustling the towel through his messy hair, attempting to make himself as presentable as he could out of respect for the girl. Katara’s blue eyes followed him curiously, probably confused as to why he was approaching her in the middle of training, he reasoned. As he stood in front of her now, he took a brief moment to admire how the deep shades of red in her dress complimented her beautiful caramel skin; wavy chocolate tresses flowing around her so elegantly. He nearly forgot the reason he had approached her in the first place, taken back by how she always managed to stimulate his eyes with her beauty. He noticed a pretty pink stain her warm cheeks as his eyes wandered over her, and Zuko realized he had been making the poor girl far uncomfortable for too long. 

He cleared his throat, reigning himself back in as he spoke to her. “Um, Katara...why don’t you head back to our room? Take some time for yourself.” 

He studied the water bender’s reaction; her cerulean eyes had widened ever so slightly, filled with surprise and something that could pass as gratitude. With her brows furrowed she replied, “Really?” 

Zuko nodded, his heart rate spiking for no good reason as he spoke to her. “Yeah...I’ll see you for dinner.” 

She hesitated, “But...don’t I have to stay?”

Zuko quirked an eyebrow at her, an amused gleam in his eyes at her question. For a water-bending master who fought with the power a warrior, Katara was so innocent. “And just who’s going to question my authority here?” 

Katara offered him a half smile, and Zuko wished he could make her smile more often. The fact that he had succeeded in doing so made his heart flutter in chest. He hadn’t seen her smile at all since arriving here...

“Okay...thanks, Zuko.” 

She shot him another grateful smile as she walked away with Tulsa, and Zuko felt those feelings of confusion rise to the surface once again. People like his father and Azula would take pleasure in torturing this girl, toying with her mentally and physically just for entertainment as they tried to shatter her spirit; crush her until they grew bored and disposed of her. But as his eyes grazed over the image of her walking away, he couldn’t imagine ever coming close to hurting her again...all he wanted to do was try to make her comfortable and as happy as she possibly could be in her situation. Katara was a living, breathing daily reminder of yet another reason he didn’t fit in with his own family...

~~~~~~~~~~~

A contented sigh slipped through Katara’s lips as the warm water of her bath alleviated some of the aches in her muscles. She could feel a knot in one particular spot behind the blades of her shoulders, but couldn’t quite reach the inflicted area with her own hands, so just tried to ignore the discomfort. She had been soaking for quite some time now, long finished with washing her body and hair; unable to bring herself out of the small body of water. 

Katara had come to find this is the part of her daily routine she could always look forward to; being submerged in water helping her feel more like herself each evening. Even with Tulsa’s presence facing the wall and not being permitted to bathe alone, Katara always felt a piece of herself fall back into place when she was immersed in her natural element. 

After some time passes, Katara reluctantly leaves her bath and dried off with a soft towel. She wrapped herself up in her red silk bath robe, as she wore most evenings these days as it’s perfect for this unbearable fire nation heat, and moved to relax on the couch. Tulsa brought her some magazines and sweet little chocolates to enjoy, and Katara actually felt herself relaxing for the first time since she had arrived. Zuko popped into her mind, and Katara wondered why he had bent the rules and allowed her to finish with her daily schedule early today. Not that she was complaining, in fact she had found the gesture to be very nice...she supposed she was confused as to _why_ Zuko had been being so nice to her as of late... 

A knock at the door signaled to Katara that it must be dinner time as Zuko stepped through the door. _Speak of the devil_. He was still shirtless in his training attire, and Katara wanted to curse under her breath. Did he always have to be walking around shirtless?? She knew she shouldn’t be looking, it was against her culture, it was against _her own_ morals for spirits sake, but she lacked the willpower to avert her eyes as they wandered over his toned abdomen, still glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Katara felt her mouth go slightly dry as she watched the taunt muscles of his arms flex while he shook messy black locks out of his eyes. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find the fire prince attractive...of course she did; the wild beating of her heart when she saw him this way proved it. Of course, it didn’t change anything, it never had and it never will. Well...except for that one time it had when her and Zuko were trapped inside the crystal catacombs alone together...Katara gulped. Now that she thought about it...their situation now was pretty similar to that, wasn’t it? Trapped together in a small space...

An amused smirk graced Zuko’s lips as he turned his attention to Katara. “I see you’re having some leisure time.” 

Katara cleared her throat, his voice pulling her back to her senses. “Hey, I’m a princess now, aren’t I? Might as well enjoy myself every once in a while.” 

Zuko quirked an eyebrow up at her playfully. “Embracing your role now, are you?” 

Katara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. “Do I have a choice?” 

And then the playfulness vanished from Zuko’s expression, as if Katara had sucked all of the light hearted energy clean out of the air. “Right. Well I’m going to take a bath before dinner. Think about what you’d like to eat, please.” 

Katara pursed her lips and nodded as Zuko disappeared into the washroom. Although Zuko had been exceedingly kind to her today, Katara couldn’t shake an underlying feeling of bitterness towards him since her meeting with Azula, where she had learned Zuko was apparently sneaking around with his ex girlfriend (who also happened to be Mai) after the two of them were made to be betrothed. Not that she could blame him, Katara would probably be doing the same thing if their roles were reversed, and it’s not as though Zuko _wanted_ to marry her. He didn’t want this any more than she did. But it still bothered her that he hadn’t been honest; referring to Mai as his ‘ex-girlfriend’ when they were still clearly seeing one another. Katara huffed in irritation as she waited for Zuko to finish his bath. 

Wrapping a night robe around himself, Zuko made his way out of the washroom. He was starving, and he was sure Katara was hungry too, seeing as she normally didn’t eat much during her busy days in the palace. He had been delighted to witness Katara enjoying some relaxing time to herself when he arrived back to their room. She had seemed to be in a good mood until he had showed up. Although it had been brief, Zuko was still glad he got to witness Katara in a more light hearted state of mind, especially after the events of this morning. 

Though he wasn’t sure why but Katara seemed upset with him, and he contemplated on whatever it was he might have screwed up this time. “Ready to eat? I’ll call in some dinner for us.” 

Katara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, her eyes staying glued to the magazine in her hands. “Sure.” 

Zuko looked at her strangely. “Okay...what would you like?” 

Katara peered up at him briefly as she spoke. “Whatever is fine.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, becoming frustrated. “Come on, Katara, we both know that’s not true.” 

“Hm. Well it’s not the only thing that _isn’t true_ around here, then.” 

Her tone was bitter and telling. She was clearly upset about something, but Zuko wished she would just come out and say it rather than dance around the issue. He was far too hungry and exhausted from this day to play these mind games with Katara. “Okay,” He moved to sit directly in front of her, swiping the magazine clean from her hands as his eyes found hers. 

“Hey!” Katara protested. “I was reading that!” 

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” His voice was low and demanding even though he hadn’t intended for it to be. 

Katara crossed her arms in irritation, shooting him an icy glare. “Hmm, I don’t know, Zuko! Maybe that I’m being held here against my will? Or maybe that I’m being forced into a marriage alliance to support a war my people have been fighting against my entire life? Or maybe it’s that I might never see my friends agai-“ 

“Enough!” Zuko roared, cutting her off harshly. He noted the water bender’s slight flinch as he raised his voice before she bounced back to her usual pain-in-the-ass self. “Don’t give me that crap. You just inferred that I haven’t been truthful with you about something.” 

He searched her eyes, not allowing her to look away, and he noted how she slightly gave in underneath the heat of his gaze. Finally, through her glare she mumbled, “I know you’ve been sneaking around seeing Mai. You lied when you told me you had an ‘ _ex-girlfriend,’_ you’restill with her!”

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, confused by her accusation. “What are you talking about?” 

Katara narrowed her own eyes back at him. “Azula told me you were at Mai’s the other night when you didn’t come back here. Why didn’t you tell me about her?

Zuko’s face contorted into one of confusion. “Azula? When were you talking to Azula?” 

Katara ignored his question and continued grilling him. “Listen, Zuko, I don’t want to marry you, either! But what is this to you? Am I just going to be the fire lady who sits back idly while her husband goes around fucking whoever he wants behind her back and doesn’t-“ 

Zuko grabbed Katara’s wrist to stop her from going any further, anger bubbling up inside of him at what she had been insinuating, until he heard her let out a little whimper and he immediately released his grip on her. His eyes widened a bit as he gently held her wrist in his hand, observing the large purple bruise forming there, and instantly brought his eyes back up to her, anger suddenly bubbling inside of him for a different reason now. 

“Who did this to you?” Katara looked away, but Zuko brought his free hand to her chin to pull her gaze back to him; his golden eyes burning intensely. “Katara, tell me.” 

Katara complied, her voice softer now as she felt compelled to answered him. “Azula...” she watched as his nostrils flared with with rage and she suddenly felt a pang of fear from the look of hate burning through his eyes. 

Through gritted teeth, Zuko looked Katara dead in the eyes as he spoke. “Katara, Azula always lies.” He gently pulled her over to the bathroom sink, letting the warm water run as his head hung low. How could he have let this happen to Katara? Azula had even delivered him a warning just yesterday, and he had completely failed to keep Katara out of her clutches. _Some husband he would be._ “I’m sorry she did this to you. I should have warned you...I should have stopped her...it won’t happen again. Can you heal yourself?”

Katara hesitated, taken back by his extreme reaction to a simple bruise on her wrist. “B-but, I’m not al-“

He cut her off abruptly. “Katara, it’s just us. Heal yourself, please...if you can.” 

Katara hesitantly bent some water from the sink, bringing it over the inflicted area of her wrist, and began the healing process; the water glowing around her, relief taking place of the pain that previously resided there as she felt the bruised area return to its normal state. When she finished it had nearly felt as though nothing had ever even happened. To her surprise Zuko moved closer to her, seemingly to inspect her work, and Katara felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush at how bold he was being tonight. 

Zuko brought his gaze back up to meet hers, finding a lot of conflict and confusion within her ocean eyes. It was silent for a moment, a thick tension looming over the air around the two of them. He was appalled by the accusations Katara had slammed him with earlier; to think she thought so little of his character that he would treat her as some play thing like the rest of his family definitely stung, although he couldn’t fully blame her for believing Azula’s lies. He needed to set a few things straight with Katara right here, right now. 

“Let’s get a few things clear, okay?” He began, his voice quieter than before yet firm as he spoke. Katara’s eyes cautiously watching his every move. “I’m not dating Mai anymore. I went to her house the other night to _end things_ with her, not to fuck her behind your back. I do not intend on having _any_ royal concubines for that matter. I take this all very seriously, Katara. If you’re to be the future fire lady of our nation, you will be treated as such...and that includes by me.”

Katara was speechless. All she could do was listen and allow his words to flow like water into her mind. She felt so dumb for having believed Azula...and even dumber for yelling at Zuko about something like this rather than having just asked him...of course Azula had just been playing mind games with her...psychological manipulation was her specialty. The final shreds of bitterness she had previously felt for Zuko melted away with his next words. 

“I know neither of us wants this, but I am going to do my damn best to be good to you, Katara. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m going to make sure you’re cared for and protected every single day. This little run in you had with Azula will never happen again.” His voice was so sincere, but nothing compared to that genuine look of something Katara was too afraid to label coming in through his eyes. 

“Zuko...why are you saying all of this...” 

He moved in a little closer and Katara instinctively took a small step back, unwanted feelings rising to the surface as he gazed at her the way he was. 

“Because I want you to understand. Even if you don’t trust me, I’m going to try and be good to you. And if we’re going to be stuck with each other, can we at least agree that from now on, we will be completely transparent with one another? To avoid arguments like this? The only way this is ever going to work is if we try, Katara...I should have told you about Mai, and I’m sorry for that.”

Katara hesitated at first, surprised and impressed at how quickly Zuko diffused their argument with a solution, and she ultimately nodded in agreement. Even if their complicated past with each other still lingered like an old wound, if they were going to survive here, they needed to be on the same team. 

“Yes...from now on, we’ll be completely honest with each other...” she paused, feeling dumb as she apologized. “And...I’m sorry for believing Azula instead of talking to you first...” 

Zuko was shocked that Katara had just apologized. Her stubbornness and strong will made it difficult for her to ever admit when she was in the wrong about something, and Zuko immensely appreciated that she was making an effort with him right now rather than just screaming at him some more about how she can never trust him. 

“It’s not your fault, Katara. Azula always lies.” A silence fell over the space between them, neither knowing where to go from here, and Zuko suddenly realized how close he was standing to Katara.

He could hear her breathing...he could smell the sweet scent of lavender soaps she must have used in her bath; and his mind wandered for a moment imagining the way she might be able to stimulate his other senses. How her mocha skin might feel underneath his palms if he were to run his hands over her...what her deep brown tresses might feel like if he stroked his fingers through her beautiful locks...he thought of how she her plump lips might taste...though, he already knew the answer to that one; images of their time spent in the crystal catacombs flooding back into his mind. 

He noted how Katara’s breathing had picked up slightly from the intense tension brewing between them, neither of them taking a step back. Zuko felt a rush of arousal shoot through him at the sight of her flushed cheeks, mouth slightly parted as the look in her eyes hinted that she might have been thinking no-so-innocent thoughts about him as well. He must be imagining things, Katara did not see him in such a light. Zuko vigorously shook the sinful images from his mind and took a few steps back from her, the tension in the room still heavy, though much less potent as they created distance between themselves. 

He cleared his throat, nervously. “So...are you ready for dinner? I know you’re probably hungry...” 

Confusion took its place in Katara’s features for a moment, mostly feeling this way towards herself. What just happened? That moment between them...it had felt so similar to the way she had felt in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se just before they...Katara stopped her train of thought there, deciding not to dwell on the way she had just felt with Zuko. Secretly, whatever that feeling was had scared her. 

“Um...yeah, I’m actually pretty hungry tonight.” Katara admitted. 

Zuko and her made small talk of their days over dinner together. He told her about his meeting with a northern water tribe representative, and confided in her briefly about how he had been feeling conflicted over the matter since it ended. Katara told him about her session with Madam Yu, and they shared a light laugh over her strict methods of teaching. They agreed to share dinner together every night in order to discuss their days and spend some time getting to know one another. Katara had to admit, a small part of her was beginning to enjoy these meals with Zuko. After the long, miserable days she had to endure, it was kind of nice to come back and unwind with someone...

Zuko was pleased that Katara had nearly finished her entire meal tonight, shooting her a grateful smile as he collected their dishes and left them by the door for a servant to dispose of. They were silent for the remainder of the evening, exhaustion heavy on their each of their features as they climbed into opposite sides of the bed. Katara first, followed by Zuko shortly after. 

She felt his warmth spread through the sheets as it had the night before, and Katara released a contented sigh as she felt his chi surround her once again. She didn’t understand why, but feelings of safety and comfort wrapped snugly around her as his warmth seeped into her skin. Katara felt exhaustion threatening to pull her under, her mind shutting down after experiencing a boundless rollercoaster of emotions from the events of today. Soon enough, she found herself drifting off to sleep, feeling slightly more confident about tomorrow than she had before...

Zuko heard Katara’s breathing slow; as he glanced over he noticed the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully. He admired her for a moment, his eyes lingering longer than they should have as he noticed her beautiful long eye lashes fluttering lightly as she slept...her chocolate locks of hair gracefully sprawled around her...she was so at peace as she rested. As Zuko gazed upon her; Even though this day had been a whirlwind of emotions for the two of them and difficult fight through, he was grateful for it. He felt that Katara and him had finally come to an understanding...they would be a team from here on out. Together, they could survive this mess they’d been thrown into, they just needed to establish a better sense of trust. His eyes began to close, and he felt a sense of comfort wash over him as the darkness pulled him under, the gentle sound of Katara’s breathing finally lulling him into a much needed sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward morning between Zuko and Katara, Zuko confronts Azula and comes up with a plan to help ensure Katara’s safety moving forward. Katara confides in Madam Yu about some of her concerns. Katara and Zuko share a tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry I’m so bad at chapter summaries lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. Looking forward to chapter 6!!

A little moan slipped through Katara’s perfect lips as Zuko slid his hands up the length of her thighs, relishing in the way her soft, mocha skin felt underneath his palms. He’d been longing to finally touch her, curious to how she would feel...how she would react...how she would sound...

His fingers brushed over the little silk fabric that covered her center, and when another little moan escaped her lips Zuko felt a rush of heat shoot straight through his stomach before settling in his groin. Spirits, he loved the little breathless sounds she was making, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard; his ears buzzing with delight as pride swelled in his chest with each little sigh he drew from her perfect lips. 

Zuko had never touched a woman before, he wasn’t sure why he felt so confident now in the heat of the moment, or how he had just known what to do, but he didn’t dwell on this too long as his fingers slipped under the fabric of her red silk panties, feeling the evidence of her arousal. 

A gasp escaped her lips, and Zuko released a low groan as his fingers slid through her wet folds. He didn’t get a chance to linger there for too long; before he knew it, Katara had flipped them over, pushing his back gently into the mattress as she straddled him. Zuko couldn’t control the breathy moan that escaped him when he felt her heat against his painfully hard member. When had his clothes come off? Before he could question anything further, he felt Katara sink down slowly onto his length; bliss like he had never felt overwhelming his entire mind and body. She was so warm wrapped around him...so wet...so tight...so _perfect_.

“ _Fuck_ , Katara, that feels so good...” He rasped, his breathing uneven and wild as she began to move with him fully sheathed inside of her. He slid his hands up her soft thighs and squeezed gently, every little moan leaving her beautiful lips sending another bolt of pleasure coursing through his veins. “T-this doesn’t feel like you...this doesn’t even feel real...”

Katara’s blue eyes met his own as she continued to rock her hips, and Zuko felt himself about to come undone beneath her as he burned the image of Katara above him permanently into his mind. She guided his hands up to cup her supple breasts as she spoke, and Zuko felt his gut clench when he began fondling her chest. “That’s because it’s not.” 

Whatever confusion Zuko felt by her words had been overrun by the intense pleasure he was feeling as she sank onto him again, and again, until he was sure he couldn’t last another second. “Zuko...” she moaned, those captivating blue eyes locking his gaze in place with hers. 

“Wake up, Zuko.” She whispered seductively, her warm breath teasing the skin of his ear. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Who’s hand is that?

“Wake up, Zuko!” 

Suddenly, Zuko’s eyes shot open as he awoke with a gasp, sitting upright in the bed, breathing heavily as his mind settled back into reality. Sweat trickled down his temples as he tried to steady himself. That had all been a _dream_?? He had dreamt about...oh, spirits...

“Zuko?” 

His eyes widened and shot to meet Katara’s gaze, not able to unsee the way her blue eyes had looked at him just moments ago in his sleep. 

Katara was looking at him with concern. “Are you okay? Sorry I woke you up, but it seemed like you were having a nightmare or something...”

Zuko gulped nervously, becoming shamefully aware of the painfully hard erection his dream had left him with. Flustered, he tried his best to casually cover himself, praying to the spirits above that Katara wouldn’t notice. 

He ran his fingers through his messy, sweat-dampened hair. “Um...a nightmare?” He questioned, feeling dumb.

Katara nodded, “yeah...I just assumed, because you were struggling to breath, and making these sounds-“ 

Zuko cut her off, unable to keep his cheeks from blushing furiously. “Right, yeah, I get it. Just a bad dream, I guess...” 

There was a hint of concern in Katara’s eyes that he hadn’t seen directed at him before as she seemingly studied his expression. “Do you...wanna talk about it?” 

Zuko shook his head at the girl, he most certainly did _**not**_ want to talk about it. “Uh, no, it’s fine...I’m alright. Thanks, Katara.”

She nodded at him, eyeing him cautiously for a moment longer before rolling her neck from side to side and stretching her arms out, releasing an involuntary contented sigh; the sound a reminder of the reason for the incessant throbbing between his legs. _Fuck_. Zuko had these types of dreams before, but not for quite some time now and never to this degree. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable. Normally, if he woke up aroused he would simply take care the issue himself, have a quick shower, and go about his day. But he lived with Katara now...he wouldn’t dare touch himself in her presence and disrespect her in such a dishonorable way. A bath. He would take a cold bath, and try his best to forget about it.

“I’m, uh...I’m gonna take a quick bath before breakfast. Call something in for us, maybe?” Zuko’s voice was flustered as he shimmied to the washroom, trying desperately to hide the evidence of his arousal from Katara. _Spirits_ , she would never come near him again if she realized...

Katara looked at Zuko strangely as he shuffled into the washroom, appearing to be really _off_ this morning. “Um...sure. What do you want to ea-?”

She was interrupted by his voice calling out over the sound of running water. “Whatever you’re having is fine!” 

Katara furrowed her brows at Zuko’s uncharacteristic behavior, but chalked it up to stress and the nightmare he must have had. Though she couldn’t help but wonder what tragic nightmares haunted the fire prince’s mind considering the tortures he’s had to endure...the thought made her heart ache. 

A knock at the door meant Tulsa had arrived for the morning, pulling Katara from her gloomy thoughts, and she hurried over to let the woman inside. As always, Tulsa greeted her with a bright smile, her positive attitude never failing to be present. “Good morning, Princess Katara! I hope you slept well.” 

Katara offered the kind woman a small smile. “Thank you, Tulsa.” 

Tulsa nodded politely. “Shall we prepare for the day?” 

Katara turned her head toward the washroom before turning back to Tulsa. “Um...actually, we’re having a bit of a late start...would you mind grabbing a quick breakfast? Zuko mentioned he was hungry...” 

Tulsa’s eyes twinkled with something Katara hadn’t seen before, a mix of curiosity and delight. “Of course! I will grab the usual for you both. Although, I have to warn you, Madam Yu does not appreciate tardiness.” 

Katara smiled politely. “Thank you, Tulsa. I understand, I wouldn’t dare keep that woman waiting. We’ll eat quickly.” 

With that, Tulsa promptly left to fetch the prince and princess their meal. Katara closed the door and spun back around, deciding she should begin getting herself ready for the day. A quick look in the mirror and Katara decided she ought to begin by brushing her tangled mess of hair, but as she looked around the room, her brush was no where to be found. _Shit_. She had left it in the washroom after her bath last evening. Zuko probably wouldn’t mind if she popped in quickly to grab her hair brush, right? Where was the harm in that? 

Katara made her way over to the washroom, tightening her robe around her as she walked, stopping by the door to tap lightly on it. “Hey...Zuko? Could I come grab my hair brush really fast? I’m running a bit behind schedule...”

Zuko’s body tensed in the tub at Katara’s voice, goosebumps coating his skin from the cold water he was immersed in. “Um...yeah, of course, come in...” 

Katara waltzed in with a sheepish smile and made her way over the sink as she spoke. “Thanks, sorry, it’s just that Madam Yu would definitely roast me alive if I were late...” her voice trailed off as she noted how cold the washroom felt, chills creeping through her skin, and she turned to face Zuko, who was neck deep in the bath water. “It’s freezing in here! Are you taking an ice bath??” 

Zuko gulped nervously, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was putting himself through this torture. “Um...yeah, I am. Sometimes...with training...my muscles get sore and...this, uh...helps?” He wanted to slap himself at how ridiculous he sounded. Katara seemed to buy it, although there was still a look of uncertainty in her eyes, probably due to his strange behavior this morning. 

“Okay...well don’t take too long, Tulsa is on her way back with breakfast.” Katara stated, turning to leave the room. 

When she was out of sight Zuko released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as the sight of Katara had reminded him of the impure images of her he had dreamt of. _Spirits,_ he needed to get a grip on himself. 

Katara got herself ready for the day, knowing full well Tulsa would still attempt to help her along before they left for the morning. She had decided against an extravagant dress, the temperature today far too hot for any water bender to endure, let alone while wearing a thick, heavy gown. She instead opted for a two-piece red silk outfit she had found inside her closet; much more breathable fabric. 

Tulsa returned with breakfast, setting up two plates of delicious fruit and what appeared to be sweet cakes before retreating to wait in the hallway while the two royals dined, politely refusing Katara’s insistence on joining them. Katara frowned slightly, wondering if Tulsa ever got to enjoy herself...

Just then, Zuko emerged from the washroom, already dressed in seemingly casual attire as well. Although he had gotten himself ready in a timely manner, he appeared a bit disheveled, and the way he was obviously avoiding eye contact with her made Katara think there was something wrong. As he sat down on a cushion across the little table from her, she couldn’t help but stare. He squirmed a little under her gaze, and finally looked up at her voicing an irritated, “What!?” 

Katara crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes a bit at the flustered fire prince. “You’re acting really strange...is everything alright? Is there something happening today I’m not aware of that’s got you spazzing out?” 

Zuko shook his head as he shoveled some more food into his mouth, stalling as long as he could. Once he swallowed, Katara raised an eyebrow at him as if she was waiting for his response, and he sighed. “I’m fine. Just didn’t have a great sleep...” 

Katara’s eyes softened, her gaze briefly resting on his scar before once again searching for those golden eyes. “Must have been some nightmare, huh?” Katara felt sympathy for Zuko, having had her fair share of nightmares throughout her life, but especially since arriving here. Most nights, her own dreams were not pleasant. Being back in this palace where he was abused...by his own father, at that, must be really hard and confusing for Zuko. 

The urge to reach out and cover his own hand with hers took over her body before her brain could stop herself, and Zuko’s eyes shot up to meet hers at the feel of her touch. Katara’s own action had taken her by surprise, and she could see Zuko was feeling the same way; the two of them staring at each other in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do next. 

“Um...Zuko, I know it’s probably hard for you...being back here...” Katara’s voice was hesitant and soft, not wanting to overstep or upset him any further. The look in his eyes at her words told her that even if he wasn’t ready to admit it, Zuko was confused. He was scared. He was hurting; and Katara might not understand why he made the choices he made back in Ba Sing Se, but this much she could tell. “You don’t have to talk about things like this with me if you don’t want to...I just...want you to know that you can...I’m scared, too...”

Zuko’s heart swelled in his chest at Katara’s attempt to comfort him. How had she known Zuko had been struggling internally? Was it that obvious? Or had she been studying him the same way he does her? Whatever the case may be, the two of them had made a breakthrough last night upon agreeing not to lie to one another anymore, and Zuko felt that now; he felt the icy walls usually surrounding Katara beginning to melt away with each passing second that her hand remained gently on top of his own.

Guilt consumed him as he looked into her ocean eyes, the sincerity in them enough to take his breath away. No one had ever looked at him the way Katara was right now, except maybe his mother...it was as if she _cared_...his voice was soft as he let out a hoarse, “Thank you, Katara...” but the guilt remained prominent in his mind. Here Zuko was, lying to her about why he was upset after they had just agreed to stop. He cleared his throat and hung his head in shame. “Katara...I lied...I’m sorry.” 

Katara furrowed her brows at him, her voice still soft and gentle as she asked, “About what?” 

Zuko hesitated, unable to look her in the eyes as he prepared himself for unrelenting embarrassment. “I-I didn’t have a nightmare...the dream I had was just...um...improper...” a blush crept onto his cheeks at the last word. 

Confusion washed over Katara’s features. What on earth is he getting at? “Improper? What do you mea-“ Then it hit her. The reason he was a blushing mess all morning...the reason he had taken a freezing cold bath... _Oh._ Shepulled her hand away from his as she became slightly flustered herself. Why was he telling her this?? “ _Zuko_! You don’t need to tell me things like _that_!” 

Zuko’s eyes shot up to meet hers, his expression a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “But...I thought we were being honest with each other! I-“ 

She cut him off. “Well, yes, we can be honest with each other, but maybe we keep some of the more _personal_ things to ourselves??” 

Zuko’s face was bright red now as he fought the urge to set himself on fire. How could he be such an idiot?? Of course they could keep personal things to themselves...it’s not like Katara would tell him anything like that! He dropped his face in his hands and let out a muffled, “I’m sorry.” _Agni, take pity on him._

Katara fought back the urge to laugh at how painfully awkward Zuko was at times. She wondered if he had ever even spent time with others his own age...or even had friends. It hadn’t seemed like it to Katara. In fact, it seemed like he probably spent most of his time growing up here alone...it’s not like Azula was great company to have around. Honestly, Katara found Zuko’s awkwardness a bit endearing...and really, she had found it rather sweet that he had been honest with her, just like they promised they would be, even if he did take it a bit too far...she can’t imagine how embarrassed Zuko must be feeling right now after admitting he’d dreamt of impure thoughts about...well, she didn’t allow her mind to wander that far. Instead, she decided to put the fire prince out of his misery and change the topic of conversation. 

“These look really good. What are they?” Katara asked as she poked at the sweet looking stack of food with her fork. 

Zuko couldn’t believe Katara was still willing to speak to him after his embarrassing admission just moments ago. He decided not to dwell on the events of this morning any longer than he already had, although a blush still stained his cheeks as he slowly peered up at Katara. He furrowed his brows when he noticed hot cakes and fruit on the plates in front of them; his favorite. 

“Hot cakes are my favorite...did you order this?” Zuko asked, hesitantly. 

Katara shook her head. “Tulsa said she would bring us ‘the usual.’ I’m guessing you’ve been ordering this a lot, _prince_ Zuko?” 

There was a slight playful, teasing tone to her voice, and Zuko liked it. “Yeah, I guess I have...do you like them?” 

Katara shrugged. “Never had them.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open dramatically, his tone lighthearted. “You’ve never had them?? That’s just cruel. What have they been feeding you in the South Pole??”

Katara actually let out a giggle at Zuko’s exasperated reaction, playing along as she responded sarcastically. “Hmm let’s see...what did I eat while living on a block of ice surrounded by water? Oh! That’s right! Fish!” 

Zuko shook his head vigorously. “No, no, no, you have to try these. You’ll love them, trust me.” 

Katara internally winced at those last two words, ‘ _trust me_.’ Trust was not going to happen overnight between her and Zuko...it may never happen at all. But for this lighthearted moment, she could trust him...they had to start somewhere, right? 

Katara nodded, offering a small smile. “Okay, I’ll try them. They do look tasty.”

As Zuko cut a piece of the hot cakes with his fork and knife, and drizzled something dark and sticky on top, he asked, “How’s your stomach? You’ve been eating more, are you feeling any better?” 

Katara’s eyes softened. Zuko had been paying close attention to her eating habits since they arrived, but he even cared enough to check in with her about how she was feeling. His kindness always took Katara by surprise; thinking him the enemy for so long...but each moment she spent with him locked in this palace the more she realized Zuko isn’t the enemy here. There’s good inside of him. She heard Madam Yu’s words ringing in her ears once more. _You may even find a friend in him someday._

“Katara?” Zuko questioned, noticing her lost in thought as she stared at him. 

Katara snapped back into reality with a gentle smile. “Sorry. Yes, my stomach feels fine...thanks.” 

Zuko nodded, “I’m glad to hear that.” He took Katara by surprise when he reached over the table with a forkful of food in one hand, while the other was cupped beneath it to catch anything that might fall. A blush crept over her cheeks as she realized he was waiting for her to open her mouth. “Open. You’ll love it, I promise.” It wasn’t the food that had made Katara hesitate, it was Zuko’s actions; his hopeful amber eyes met her gaze as she allowed him to feed her the hot cakes, closing her mouth around the silverware to taste the delicious food before Zuko brought his hands back to himself. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked eagerly. 

Katara’s eyes lit up as the delicious flavor of the hot cakes tingled her taste buds; so light and fluffy and sweet. “ _Mmm_...I love them! What’s that brown, sticky stuff you put on top?” 

Zuko smiled at her reaction as she reached for more. “It’s called syrup.” 

“And this is considered _breakfast_?? Not a dessert?” She took another bite. 

He laughed a little, “Yes.” 

Zuko was in awe at how happy and carefree he felt in this moment with Katara. He couldn’t remember the last time he had shared a laugh with anyone...or even smiled. It felt surreal that Katara was even allowing this moment to take place between them after the horribly awkward and embarrassing conversation about the dream he just had...and especially after everything he’s put her through...after everything he’s done. Katara was making an effort to make this marriage alliance work, and Zuko couldn’t even begin to say how deeply he appreciated her for that. 

He not only appreciated but admired how strong she had been through all of this. She’s been so brave...she might be one of the bravest people he’d ever met...

“Zuko?” Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah?” 

Katara was looking at him strangely. “I said, why are you looking at me like that?” 

Zuko cleared his throat nervously, he must have been starring at her this whole time he was lost in thought. _Spirits_ , she must think he was a total weirdo after this train wreck of a morning. “Sorry, I was just...thank you, Katara...” 

Katara slightly furrowed her brows together, her blue eyes softening. “For what?” 

Just as Zuko opened his mouth to speak, prepared to divulge to her how much it meant to him that she was being so brave; that she was trying to make this work, Tulsa interrupted the moment when she popped her head into the room. 

“My deepest apologies, but Princess Katara is expected in the library in 10 minutes...” 

Katara sighed. If Tulsa had just waited one more moment she might have been able to pick Zuko’s brain a bit more. She had genuinely enjoyed seeing this side of the fire prince this morning...a side she had never really seen...a side she could almost see herself potentially becoming friends with one day...

“She’s all yours, Tulsa. I better go, too.” Zuko announced, shoveling the remains of his breakfast into his mouth before standing to leave. 

Katara’s eyes followed him, a little reluctant to see him go, as it meant their semi-relaxing morning was over; the two of them now thrown into their busy schedules once again. “Where are you headed to?” 

Zuko froze for a moment, his eyes locking with her own briefly, and Katara swore she saw a hint of darkness flickering in his golden eyes as he spoke, his tone slightly cryptic. “I have some things I need to take care of.” He proceeded to get his things together before leaving. 

Katara crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow up at him, her curiosity unable to be kept at bay. “Well that’s awfully vague.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes at her comment before turning to her again. She was relentless. “And you’re awfully _late_. Madam Yu will roast you alive, remember?” 

Katara huffed. “Yeah, yeah...I’m going.” 

Zuko shot her a half-smile on his way out the door. “I hope your day isn’t _too_ horrible, water bender. I’ll see you for dinner.” 

Katara mirrored his smile as she responded, “Yeah, you too. See you then.”

And then the door closed gently and he was gone. Katara barely had time to process the admittedly somewhat enjoyable morning she’d just had with Zuko. Although she couldn’t help but wonder what it was he was going to thank her for, and why he was so vague when asked about his plans for the day. No matter...perhaps he would fill her in later. 

“Ready to go, Princess?” Tulsa asked, a hint of urgency in her voice. 

Katara turned to her and nodded, accompanying her to the door. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Tulsa.”

A small smile found its way to Tulsa’s lips and she escorted Katara through the halls. “No worries at all, my Princess. It’s nice to see you and Prince Zuko getting along so well. I haven’t seen him look that happy in quite some time...” 

Katara furrowed her brows at her lady in waiting, a look of sympathy coming over her features as she thought of Zuko. “...really?”

Tulsa gave a small nod. Before they could discuss the subject any further, they had arrived at the library. She took a deep breath as she entered the classroom just in time, Madam Yu awaiting her arrival, and Katara braced herself mentally for the next three hours of tutoring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he moved through the hallways in pursuit of his destination, Zuko struggled to keep the rage he felt brewing inside of him at bay. His fists were clenched, expression dark and intimidating as he approached Azula’s bedroom door. He knocked harshly, making his presence known. A few moments later, Azula’s servant opened the door, allowing him inside. Zuko didn’t wait to be escorted to his sister, moving his way past the royal servant as he approached Azula. There she was, enjoying sweet treats and reading a fashion magazine with Ty Lee, who instantly backed away to the other side of the room once noticing how angry Zuko appeared. 

“Zuzu, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Azula’s tone was as patronizing as ever. 

Zuko moved closer to her as he spoke firmly. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing hurting Katara??” 

Azula smirked, nonchalantly flipping through the next page of the magazine in her hands. “Did the princess go crying to you about her mean sister-in-law? How pathetic.” 

The anger inside of Zuko snapped as he harshly ripped the magazine out of her hands and set it on fire, Azula’s expression shifting from one of surprise to one or irritation in a split second as he now had her full attention. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing??” She questioned. 

Zuko raised his voice now. “Katara told me nothing. I happened to find a very large bruise on her wrist last night. Do you understand what you’ve done??” 

Azula scoffed. “Oh, please, Zuko, she’s just a southern water tribe peasant, no need to get so worked up over-“ 

Zuko interrupted her, his tone serious as he yelled over her. “You’ve broken our peace treaty with the Northern Water Tribe! One of the terms in the agreement is that _Katara_ is _not_ to be harmed, body or mind!” 

Azula narrowed her eyes at Zuko as an irritated frown appeared on her lips. “You’re bluffing. Father wouldn’t agree to such a ridiculous term.” 

“ _Father_ did. You can go ask him yourself. And while you’re at it, why don’t you mention how you nearly ruined the Fire Nation’s alliance with the water tribes that he worked so hard to achieve?” Zuko retaliated firmly. 

Azula crossed her arms and huffed. “Hmph. How cowardly of him. As if we should be protecting that filthy peasant.” 

Zuko’s blood boiled at the way his sister spoke about Katara. He clenched his fists harder and gritted his teeth. “Katara _isn’t_ a southern water tribe _peasant_. She is a princess of this nation, Azula. She is _your_ future fire lady, and she’ll be treated with proper respect. You’re not. Get over it.”

Azula glared at him now, her tone becoming hostile. “Please, as if I’d want to become the Fire Lord’s whore. Just look at how pathetic our own mother was.” 

Zuko resisted the urge to blast fire directly at his sister at her dishonorable mention of their mother. She would block it anyway.

She continued, standing up now to face him properly. “I want the throne, and I _will_ get what I want, Zuko. I will become Fire Lord myself.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. “Is that a threat?”

A wicked smirk formed on her lips. “Oh, I guarantee you, it’s a promise.” 

They glared at one another for a moment longer. Zuko had tried desperately over the years to not hate his sister, knowing his mother would never want them to treat one another this way, but he was failing; feeling so much hatred and rage toward her in this moment as she threatened to take away his throne; his country. He wouldn’t allow Azula to get away with whatever sick ideas she was brewing in that twisted mind of hers. Not this time. And he would make _damn_ sure she didn’t hurt Katara ever again. 

Zuko’s voice was low and firm as he spoke, glaring into his sisters evil eyes, so eerily similar to those of his father. “You’re lucky father doesn’t know what you did to Katara yesterday. But I can assure you, if you so much as lay a finger on her, you’ll be answering to _both_ of us next time.” 

Azula rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could play it off all she wants, but Zuko knew all too well that upsetting their father was the last thing Azula ever wanted to do. Zuko turned to leave, not wanting to be in his sisters presence any longer and feeling as though he had gotten his point across. On his way out, she hit him with one last cryptic sentence. 

“Just because I can’t hurt her doesn’t mean others can’t.”

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, not turning to face her, his fists clenched as he felt his blood boil once more. He could practically feel the smirk on her lips as her words had given her the reaction she wanted from him. 

“Who’s to say she won’t be poisoned? Assassinated? Your marriage to her is very controversial amongst the common people, you know. There are plenty of fire nation citizens who don’t want to see a water tribe peasant as our next fire lady, can’t say I blame them. Not to mention the royal palace staff. The esteemed councilmen. Anyone could have it out for her. You won’t be able to protect her from everyone.”

Something inside of Zuko snapped at her words as he roared in anger, whipping around to shoot a blast of fire directly at Azula, who casually dodged the attack with a menacing smirk. Zuko reached out, catching her off guard as he pinned her against the wall roughly with his fist, glaring into her eyes threateningly. 

“If you hurt her it’ll be the last thing you ever do, Azula.” His tone was dark. “I’m not afraid to return the favor.” 

His eyes shot to Ty Lee for a moment before returning to his sister, who’s smirk had shifted into a hateful frown at his implication. He released her shirt collar harshly and turned to exit the room for good this time, not being interrupted by his sister’s irritating voice. He had gotten the better of her just now, knocking her down a peg so that they were both on an equal playing field.

Zuko knew Azula cared for Ty Lee as more than a friend. He’d known this for quite some time now, since they were children, and it had only became more obvious as they’d grown. Of course, Zuko had been bluffing, he would never presume to hurt Ty Lee in any way, but he had to hit Azula in her weakest point if it meant she would leave Katara alone. Azula had seemed to buy into his threat, backing down after he had spoken the words into existence. He was confident she wouldn’t try anything with Katara anymore, or at least for the time being. 

Zuko couldn’t help the dark thoughts that had slipped through the cracks of his mind at Azula’s threats. Azula had admitted to him that she wanted the throne. Then why had she brought him back here with her? Was this all part of some big elaborate scheme she had plotted to gain power? Was he just another pawn in her game, playing perfectly into her plans to overthrow him? He racked his brain, feeling a dull throb forming behind his temples. 

As much as Zuko hated to admit it, Azula had made a reasonable point about people disagreeing with a water tribe girl becoming fire lady. Nothing like this had ever been done before, and the people of the fire nation would have to adjust to it. Surely, the citizens have all heard the rumors by now that their prince is betrothed to Chieftain Hakoda’s daughter. Azula had been right; this was going to be dangerous for Katara. The thought of Katara getting hurt or worse left Zuko made his heart sink; he couldn’t allow it to happen, not after everything she had been forced to give up being thrown into this mess by his own selfish doing. But still, he wouldn’t be able to protect her all the time...there must be a way he could ensure her safety...

He pondered a solution for some time, his headache now throbbing against his skull. Then it hit him. The best way to protect Katara isn’t by locking her up in the palace, keeping her hidden from the world. It’s not by taking away her freedom to bend. It’s quite the opposite of all that. 

The citizens need to meet Katara. They need to see her in action, hear her speak, realize she’s educated in the ways of the people and this nation. _Yes, that’s it_. He would need to speak to his father about allowing Katara to leave the palace grounds. If the matter is for the good of the nation, he may just agree to it. Perhaps instead of wedding planning or some other remedial task, she could partake in charitable work in town of some sort...maybe even a cause she gets to choose. Once she began mingling with the citizens of the fire nation, they might come to see how amazing she is...Zuko definitely thought of her in that regard...of course, she would have to be on her best behavior, and not assume that everyone in the fire nation is evil if people are going to like her...

Katara would also train with him from now on. If anyone is out to get her, she needs to be prepared to defend herself. How could she protect herself properly if she’s not practicing her bending? They would spar together, beginning this evening. If Katara cooperates, this should work out in their favor. As Zuko thought of his stubborn water princess, he released an uncertain sigh, desperately hoping this all didn’t blow up in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two long hours had dragged by, and Katara was beginning to feel burnt out from all of the studying and assignments Madam Yu had given her this morning. In the middle of a particularly boring lecture about the history of the fire nation’s geography, Katara’s mind wandered off, a yawn threatening to escape her as she became lost in her own thoughts. 

She thought back to her and Zuko’s conversation the other day about some of their duties as fire lord and lady. Zuko had mentioned they’d be expected to produce an heir even _before_ they came into the throne, and their wedding was only a few months away...Katara shivered at the thought, knowing she was in no way ready for any of this. 

“You seem distracted, Princess Katara.” Madam Yu pointed out, a stern look on her features, displeased that Katara had clearly not been paying attention. 

“Huh?” Katara looked up at her tutor, not realizing she had zoned out for so long. “I’m sorry, Madam Yu. I guess I am a bit distracted...”

Madam Yu sighed, her stern features softening as she took a seat at her desk. “What’s on your mind, child.” Her tone was less of a question and more of an order. 

Katara hesitated, not sure if she could talk to Madam Yu about issues such as these. But it dawned on her that she would probably be the _best_ person to talk to...“It’s just...about my duties as fire lady...” 

Madam Yu nodded, signaling for Katara to continue. 

“Specifically about marriage and...” a blush crept onto her cheeks, “...consummating the marriage...and producing an heir...” She admitted. 

Madam Yu’s expression became one of slight surprise, probably due to being caught off guard by Katara confiding her concerns in her, she reasoned. 

“It’s just...I’m not ready for any of that! I’m not ready to be a wife...or a mother! I-I’m scared...” Katara confessed, searching Madam Yu’s eyes for her reaction. 

Silence fell over the room for a moment before Madam Yu let out a deep sigh, removing her glasses as she spoke. “Young Princess...I’m not going to sugar coat this for you.” 

Katara gulped nervously, not liking where this was going. 

“You’re right...becoming a wife and a mother so young is difficult for any girl. _You_ especially, being forced into this situation against your will...but these are unavoidable tasks for the fire lady, I’m afraid.” Madam Yu explained, her tone understanding yet firm. “However, I encourage you to try and find the good in your specific position, Princess Katara, however little it may be, and hold onto it. Learn from it. Build off of it, and watch it grow into something more. If you only focus on the negatives, you will make such things much more difficult for yourself.” 

Katara didn’t understand why, but when thinking of the good in her ‘specific position’ as Madam Yu had suggested, the conversation she’d had with Zuko last night came to mind...” _I know neither of us wants this, but_ _I’m going to do my damn best to be **good** to you, Katara.”_

Madam Yu, sensing she had not fully gotten through to Katara just yet continued to try. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, princess?” 

Katara nodded, her eyes following the elderly woman as she spoke. 

“You’re sixteen, yes? Of marrying age in the Southern Water Tribe?” 

Katara nodded slowly, not knowing where Madam Yu was going with this. “Yes...”

“So let’s pretend, under more desirable circumstances, that you’re living back in the Southern Water Tribe. Wouldn’t you have been made to marry a man come your sixteenth birthday?” Madam Yu questioned. 

Katara furrowed her brows. “Well...yes, I suppose so...but that’s different.” 

Madam Yu raised an eyebrow at her. “Different how?” 

Katara fiddled her thumbs together as she tried to explain herself to her tutor. “Well...in the southern tribe, you get to know one another before you’re married...and you meet before the engagement, to see if you even like each other. We don’t force anyone to marry each other like the Northern Tribe.” 

Madam Yu nodded in understanding. “I see. Well, young princess, you may not have had the luxury of choosing whom you marry, however, just like your own tribe would, you have been given an opportunity to get to know your betrothed before hand.” 

Katara crossed her arms and held back an irritated huff out of respect for her teacher. Madam Yu had made a clever comparison between the ways of fire nation and her tribe regarding marriage, but Katara wasn’t satisfied. “Even so, I’m only even in this position because the boy I’m supposed to marry _captured_ me.” 

Madam Yu nodded once more, showing Katara that she was hearing her. “Yes, that is true, your specific circumstances differ from the traditional ways. You and Prince Zuko have known each other for some time, not in a friendly way, I’ve gathered, but let me ask you...how has he been since you arrived?” 

Katara’s features softened, her mouth opening to speak but no words coming out. She hadn’t wanted to admit the truth, but she couldn’t deny Zuko’s kindness towards her since arriving here either. 

Madam Yu continued once Katara hadn’t responded right away, seizing her opportunity to get through to her. “Prince Zuko has hurt you in the past, especially by bringing you here against your will, this is all true. The past can’t be altered, my dear...but the future _can_. How you and prince Zuko move forward from here, together, can make all the difference in the world. Perhaps you two should get to know one another better, see where things go from there.” 

Katara sighed in defeat. It’s true, Zuko had hurt her, so badly that she was confident she would never be able to forgive him. And yet...she couldn’t find it in herself to _hate_ him any longer; the way she had when they’d arrived. She had seen a different side of Zuko since being trapped in a room with him, forced to spend time together, a side that she actually liked...the side of Zuko she always knew was there somewhere deep down. After all...when you break it all down Zuko is just a teenager growing up in a scary, uncertain world full of war and hatred...just like herself and her friends.

It hadn’t taken long for Katara to realize what was going on here. Zuko had been manipulated and abused by Ozai his entire life...he has a good heart, and his father can’t stand it. Ozai has tried to crush that poor boy time and time again, using every cruel tactic and punishment he could think of against Zuko as a means to try and break him; make him more like himself, but all to no avail. Zuko had come close back in Ba Sing Se, but Katara wasn’t blind, she could see that the fire prince was struggling with the poor choices he had made as of late. He may have Ozai fooled, but he certainly hadn’t fooled her. Zuko was hurting. He’d been burned by the fire nation just like everyone else...

It truly amazed Katara that he could still find it inside himself to be kind to others after everything he’s been through...after a lifetime of manipulation and abuse...and sometimes the way he looked at her truly warmed her heart...like he _cared_ about her. Katara hadn’t allowed herself to believe that before; so angry and hurt by what he did that she had _wanted_ to believe he was a monster. But she saw now it was more complicated than that...and Zuko wasn’t a monster at all...

Madam Yu had done it, she had gotten through to Katara once again. The past can’t be changed, she was right, though Katara didn’t have to forgive him. But things can _change_ moving forward. From now on, she was going to help guide Zuko into making the right decisions; being there for him when he needs someone. Maybe with a little guidance and kindness from someone else, that good inside of Zuko can stand up to all of the evil surrounding him. He was hurting and confused, and she would be there to help him from now on...with everything. 

Katara shot Madam Yu an appreciative glance. “Thank you, Madam Yu. That was...really insightful.” 

Madam Yu offered her a small smile, and reached out to squeeze her hand. “You can come to me about anything, Princess. 

Katara smiled and nodded understandingly. She supposed not _everyone_ in the fire nation was pure evil. 

“Now, let’s get back to work.” Her features instantly returned to their usual stern look, and Katara let out a tired sigh, reaching for her textbook once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The training ground was completely silent as Zuko focused on his breathing while he meditated. He often took part in meditation before training, as it helped him feel more centered and level headed, and after the events of today, he had definitely needed it. He heard gentle footsteps shuffling into the arena, the gentle footsteps are a certain water bender, he assumed. He opened his golden eyes to find Katara, looking as though she’d had yet another dreadfully long day as she took a seat beside Tulsa in the stands, and he felt for her. 

He stood up and approached Katara, her expression one of pleasant surprise, and Zuko felt his heart skip a beat at the idea that she might actually want to talk to him. Who was he kidding? She probably just thinks he’ll send her back to their chambers again for some more relaxation time. 

“Hey.” He said casually, drinking in the refreshing sight of her with his eyes. 

With a small smile she replied with a simple, “Hi.” 

The two stared at one another in a semi-awkward silence for a brief moment before Zuko cleared his throat nervously to speak. “So...I’m in need of a sparring partner. Care to help me out, _master_ Katara?” 

Katara’s playful smile disappeared as her eyes widened and brows furrowed. Zuko smirked at her expression, finding her reaction amusing. 

“But...the soldiers will see me.” Katara pointed out. 

Zuko shrugged. “What soldiers?” He turned his head from side to side teasingly. “I don’t see any soldiers.” 

Katara was shooting him a very confused look, and Zuko sighed before giving in. “Look, Katara, I sent them away. No one will be here except for you and me.” He turned his attention to Tulsa briefly. “Tulsa, no offense, but I’d prefer if you weren’t present for this training session, or any other from now on. We’re breaking a few rules here, and I don’t want to get you into any kind of trouble. In fact, why don’t you just take the rest of the night off? We can handle ourselves from here, I’m sure.” 

Tulsa appeared pleasantly shocked by Zuko’s requests, but complied nonetheless. “Yes, of course, Prince Zuko. I will see you both in the morning.” Katara thanked her before Tulsa bowed as she made her way to the exit. 

Katara’s eyes snapped back to Zuko standing above her. “I don’t understand...won’t we get in some sort of trouble?” 

Zuko shook his head. “I have given strict orders that no one is to enter the training grounds while I am here. No one else even uses it anyway. We have the whole hour to ourselves, every evening.” 

Katara couldn’t contain her curiosity. “But...why?” 

Zuko’s expression became slightly more serious as he spoke. “Look, Katara...this position you’re in could be...” 

“Dangerous?” She finished his sentence, having heard this a million times over since arriving here by now. 

Zuko nodded slightly. “Yeah...and you need to be able to defend yourself if anyone were to try and harm you. We need to keep your skills sharp.” 

“ _We_?” Katara questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Zuko shrugged, finding those ocean eyes as he spoke. “Well...yeah. We’re sort of in this together...remember?” 

Katara’s expression softened instantly, an expression he had never seen before crossing her features. He decided not to dwell on the way she was looking at him too long, a smirk appearing on his lips as he shifted the tone of conversation back to playful. 

“What’s the matter? I could really use a sparring partner right about now, Katara. Unless you’re too _scared_ , that is.” 

Katara’s eyes glistened with challenge, shooting a smirk right back at him. “Oh, you’re on, fire bender. The only one who will be _scared_ is you after I kick your butt.” 

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” 

Zuko knew he was instigating Katara; like poking a sleeping platypusbear in its side with a stick until it gets angry enough to wake up and try to kill you. But that’s the energy Zuko needed from Katara. He had tried to suppress her bending, leaving her defenseless, but Zuko realized now that had been a mistake. She needed to be ready for anything, at any moment; prepared to protect herself. 

There was a confident sparkle in her cerulean eyes as she took her stance. She must have already spotted the drains on either side of the arena, he reasoned, though Zuko had a barrel of water brought here earlier for this occasion. He got into position, and as he noticed the wild look in Katara’s eyes, he hoped he hadn’t made a terrible mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the training hour, there was no clear winner. They both lay on the ground next to each other, panting as they tried to catch their breath after their intense sparring session. Neither had gone east on one another, not backing down in the slightest. If Zuko was being honest, there were a few moments during their match where Katara had almost bested him yet again. 

“You’re an amazing bender.” Zuko complimented, slightly out of breath. “it’s no wonder they call you _master_ Katara.”

Katara looked over at him, her eyes wide with surprise at hearing such words come out of _Zuko’s_ mouth, of all people. “...thanks...you’re not so bad yourself.” 

Zuko turned his head to face her as well, taking in the sight of her. She was a sweaty, tired mess, strands of dark hair sticking to her temples, eyes beginning to droop a bit with exhaustion, yet even still...Zuko found her beautiful...

Katara allowed her eyes to roam over Zuko for a moment. He lay there next to her shirtless and sweaty, his chest still rising and falling at a fast pace as he tried to catch his breath, his mess of black locks falling over his amber eyes, and she felt an unwanted feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she took in the sight of him. 

“Are you hungry?” He questioned. 

Katara was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of his voice, and nodded. “A little.” 

Zuko stood up, extending a hand down to help her up. Katara hesitated, but found herself slipping her fingers into his generous palm, feeling that spark of warmth coil around her at his touch, trying to ignore it as much as she could. Though once his hand had released hers, she craved that warmth. She wondered if Zuko ever felt this strange feeling inside of him when they touched...

The two walked through the halls in a comfortable silence, both feeling pretty worn out from their sparring session. A yawn threatened to escape Katara before they had even made it inside their room, a feeling of drowsiness washing over her. It had been a while since she had used her bending, and it had taken a lot out of her to go up against Zuko. 

Once inside, Katara bathed while Zuko had gone to fetch them dinner from the dining hall himself, having given Tulsa the rest of the evening off. Katara’s had been pleasantly surprised to find that Zuko trusted her enough to leave her completely alone in a tub full of water. She could easily attempt an escape at any moment in this freeing position, thought of course she wouldn’t dare try...fearing what Ozai might do to her loved ones if she so much as tried...still, the two of them had come a long way in such a short time. She was kind of proud of their progress together. Zuko had been right, after all. The only way a situation as dismal as this could ever work was if they _tried_ to make it work...together. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she’d heard Zuko return with their food, a gentle tapping could be heard on the bathroom door, letting her know he had returned. A small smile found its way to her lips at Zuko’s dorkiness. 

After they were both washed up for the evening, they joined each other at the table, facing one another as they ate their dinner in a momentary comfortable silence. 

Zuko glanced up at Katara from behind the hair falling over his eyes, noticing the bags forming under her own. “How was your day?”

Katara shrugged and released a sigh. “The usual. You?” 

Zuko shrugged, though he seemed off as he spoke, his voice an octave higher than usual. “Yeah...boring stuff...” Katara put down her utensils to cross her arms and frown at him, impatiently waiting for him to tell her the truth. Zuko met her knowing gaze and released a defeated sigh. “Okay, okay...I confronted Azula about hurting you...” 

Katara’s eyes widened, her arms dropping back to her sides. “Zuko!” He didn’t speak for a moment, and Katara shot him another frown. “Zuko, I don’t need you prancing around the palace defending me! I can handle Azula.” 

Zuko defended his actions, but acknowledged her concerns. “I know, Katara...that’s why we’re sparring from now on. I want you to be able to defend yourself properly against people like Azula...people who might be out to get you...” he paused before scrunching his face up in irritation. “And I don’t _prance_!” 

Katara’s eyes softened, understanding now what was going on. “Azula...she got to you, didn’t she? What did she say to you?”

Zuko hesitated, afraid he might scare Katara with the truth. “Well...she was playing her usual mind games, but she actually made a few logical points. The people of this nation might not be willing to accept you, Katara. They don’t know you...and nothing like this has ever happened before in the history of the fire nation. Not to mention, you’ll be the first water-bending fire lady. Who knows...someone could try and hurt you...”

Katara sighed. “Yeah...she said all of that to me, too...so what’s the big idea? You want me to fight people off?”

Zuko shrugged. “Sparring will just help you keep your skills sharp, is all. I had another proposal as well...I was thinking, instead of your daily wedding planning meetings, maybe you could participate in some charitable work in town?” 

Katara furrowed her brows at the fire prince, he’s eyes hopeful but she could tell he was anxious to hear her response to his idea. “Charity work? I thought I was forbidden to leave palace grounds, remember?” 

Zuko nodded. “Well, we’d have to get permission from my father...but this would give the people the chance to get to know you, Katara...it could be a good thing for you, too, you know.” 

Katara shot him an unconvinced look as she scoffed. “Yeah right...how would that be any good for me?”

Zuko found her gaze; she was putting up a front, but he could tell she was secretly curious to hear what he had to say. “It might be helpful in showing you not everyone in the fire nation are evil...”

Katara allowed her eyes to soften a bit as his words sunk in. A feeling she couldn’t name stirred inside of her as she gazed at him...and the next words escaped her lips before her brain could stop them. “I already know not everyone here is evil...”

Zuko’s eyes widened a bit at the implication of her words. Her voice had been so soft as she spoke, and the gentle way her blue eyes were gazing at him right now made his heart skip a beat. She...she _didn’t_ think he was a monster? “Katara...you don’t think I’m-“

She reached over and placed a finger over his lips to silence him before he could finish his sentence, and Zuko felt a faint blush warm his cheeks at her bold action. 

“No, Zuko...I don’t think you’re a bad person...” she admitted, her eyes locking with his own as if searching them for something. “I think you’ve made bad choices...and I think you’re...lost...” 

Zuko felt his heart constrict at her words. She had him completely figured out...how had she known so well? 

“And it’s not your fault, Zuko...you’ve been hurt by this place...by these people...” 

Her hand drifted from his lips to the scar around his eye now and he tried to turn away from her, unwanted emotions bubbling up inside of him at her affection. “Katara, stop-“

She didn’t listen. “I can’t pretend to understand what you’re going through. But you’re not like these people, Zuko...you’re not your father...you’re not Azula...”

“Katara...” Zuko felt his eyes begin to sting with tears, threatening to spill over his eye lids as she gently pulled his gaze back to her own. He clenched his fist, feeling ashamed at his weakness, allowing Katara to see him in such a state. Her words had affected him...hearing them almost didn’t feel real...his mind was trying to reject them but Katara was persistent. 

The palms of her hands cupped both of his cheeks now, and Zuko was taken back by the intimacy of her touch. “I know you’re confused...but I have faith in you, Zuko. You’re not like them. You’re... _good_...and I’m here for you, Zuko...I can _help_ you...”

Tears spilled over his eyelids and down his cheeks now, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. No one has ever said anything like this to him...but she was right. He _was_ confused. He _was_ hurting. He didn’t know how to cope with his conflicting feelings of wanting to fit in with his family, be the son his father would be proud of, while at the same time...knowing deep down that they were monsters. That what his father was doing is _wrong_. That the war is _wrong_. That the choices he made in Ba Sing Se, the ones his father had been so proud of, had been terribly _wrong_. Tears poured from his eyes now, and he felt Katara shift around to pull him into an embrace, cradling his head in the crook of her neck, stroking his hair with her fingernails while he sobbed. For the first time since his mother had disappeared from his life...Zuko felt cared for...he felt safe.

Katara was truly the embodiment of good. He had tortured this girl, captured her, taken her away from her friends and family, forced her into a life she didn’t want, and yet here she was...comforting him. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry, Katara...” he barely managed to choke out between sobs. “What I did to you...I-I’m so sorry-“

“Shhh...” Katara’s heart absolutely broke for Zuko, she had never seen him this vulnerable. “I know, Zuko...” She felt bad that she had struck a raw nerve with him, but she had to say it. Someone needed to validate the conflicting feelings he was dealing with every day. Someone needed to help cultivate that good inside of him...help him realize himself that he wasn’t the monster his family expected him to be...even so, she knew he didn’t fully believe the words she was saying...but she would keep trying to get through to him, no matter how long it takes. 


End file.
